Amantes
by Akirem
Summary: El amor es el que manda, los demas, por mas importantes que sean para nosotros, salen sobrando cuando nuestro deseo no se puede controlar...
1. Chapter 1

Aqui estoy de nuevo con una historia que espero sea de su agrado, no sera muy larga pero espero queme acomanian hasta el final, he hecho un esfuerzo por cometer los menos errore posibles, pero si aun hay alguno les pido milperdones... y recuerden que nadie es perfecto... y menos yo... pero amo escribir y compartir mis locas ideas... bueno pes aqui les de jo elprimer capitulo de mi nueva historia, aclaro como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen son de la traumadora que nos dejo este amargo sabor de boca por un final no definido... jajajajaja, pero la idea de esta historia es toditita mia( con todo y errores jajajajaj) bueno basta de tanta perorata, ya paresco la tia abuela en uno de sus sermones... ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

**AMANTES**

Capitulo 1

La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no se borraba, se sentía tan dichoso, tan completo, suspiro profundo disfrutando de las imágenes que acudían a su mente sin poder evitarlo. Su sonrisa retorcida se marco aun mas, abrió los ojos después de haberlos cerrado para disfrutar del deliciosos recuerdo de la noche anterior… recargado en la puerta de su recamara que cerrara instantes atrás, se deslizaba hasta sentarse en el suelo, roso sus labios con la punta de sus dedos temiendo borrar su sabor si los tocaba demás, sus manos aun olían al delicioso perfume, las elevo un poco hasta su nariz y volvió a aspirar el aroma… era el hombre mas feliz del mundo… el mas afortunado, la vida al fin le devolvía algo de lo mucho que le había robado, de ahí en adelante, nada ni nadie lo detendría… nada, ni nadie….

Susana miraba por la ventana… se preguntaba una y otra vez que había sucedido?, que había cambiado?, ese brillo nuevo en "su" mirada decía demasiado… a su mente vino una respuesta, pero se negó a aceptarlo, era imposible… los pasos acercándose le sacaron de sus pensamientos… se limpio la lagrima traicionera que le corría por la mejilla, había prometido no llorar mas… su vida estaba arreglada, tenia lo que siempre había deseado.. era feliz... porque, lo era, cierto?.

* * *

-Alguien esta muy feliz hoy…- Alberth abrazaba por la espalda a la joven rubia que con una sonrisa plena en los labios, observaba hacia el jardín atravez de los cristales de la enorme ventana.

-Es un día maravilloso, no te parece?- respondía ella y se soltaba del abrazo tomando solo la mano y comenzando a girar bajo ella…

-Estamos de muy buen humor…. Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?..- preguntaba extrañado.

-soy la mujer mas feliz de la tierra!- regresaba a refugiarse en el pecho del hombre que la recibía gustoso y la encerraba en sus brazos.

-Pequeña… solo espero que no te equivoques…- la separaba un poco para tomarla de la barbilla y levantar el dulce rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaran fijos los unos en los otros,… su mirada tan trasparente le revelo lo que ella se negaba a decir en palabras, Lo había visto.

-Cuando se ama, no se puede equivocar… Alberth.- se soltaba del agarre y la felicidad se borraba de su rostro.

-Cuando amamos profundamente… cometemos errores que nos pueden cobrar un alto precio si no sabemos enmendarlos a tiempo…- miraba como se alejaba en dirección a la salida del despacho.

-Pues entonces serán otros los que paguen los errores que cometieron, no yo, he pagado demasiado y ahora no pienso dar marcha atrás, no esta vez…- lo miraba por un instante antes de salir definitivamente del lugar.

-Solo espero que no sufras pequeña… no se si podre ayudarte a pegar nuevamente los pedazos de tu corazón,- un suspiro nacía con pesar en su pecho… ella era la luz de sus ojos, pero no la única razón de su existir.

- Todo listo tío!- Archie entraba sin llamar a la puerta como ya se le había hecho costumbre y sorprendía al patriarca con una expresión pocas veces vista en su rostro en los últimos años.

- Gracias Archie…- se recuperaba al instante esperando que su sobrino no hubiera descubierto su preocupación.

- Te arrepientes de haber venido?...- demasiado tarde, Archie había notado lo que la mirada de Alberth expresara.

- No lo se, espero que no…- respondía sin mucha seguridad.

Las manos le ardían al recordar la suavidad de su piel, blanca cual porcelana, cada beso, cada mordisco, había quedado marcado sobre ella debido a lo delicada que era. Deliciosa, si, el sabor que aún conservaba en su boca era inigualable, su cuerpo perfecto y único, todo a la perfecta medida de su deseo, bueno casi todo, porque el lugar que mas había deseado conocer… era extremadamente estrecho, lo había envuelto con algo de resistencia por ser la primera vez que era invadido, y eso lo había llevado a al gloria al descubrirlo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a los recuerdos, su respiración empezaba a dificultarse como si lo viviera nuevamente, los sonidos que habían creado juntos, persistían en sus oídos sin darle tregua… oh, no, necesitaba saciarse, o sus compañeros se darían cuenta… se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta… demasiado tarde.

* * *

-Señora… ha llegado la correspondencia.- La mucama se acercaba hasta donde la mujer permanecía sentada.

-Gracias..- respondía tomado la charolilla con varios sobres en ella.

-permiso..- la mucama se retiraba rápidamente al no recibir ninguna otra orden.

-Algo importante? – preguntaba su madre que siempre la acompañaba a esa hora del día para tomar el te, costumbre que habían adaptado sintiéndose lo que no eran; parte de una familia que desde siempre las había rechazado.

-No, lo mismo de siempre.- pasaba los sobres uno a no hasta que sus manos se detuvieron en un sobre mas grande que los demás.. Lo abrió ante la mirada curiosa de la otra mujer que había notado el detenimiento.- La invitación al baile anual de caridad a favor de la orfandad..

- acudirás?...- preguntaba la mujer mayor volviendo a su bordado.

-Como cada año… sabes que somos la pareja mas esperada.- la tonalidad de la voz mostraba altanería y orgullo.

- por supuesto, no en vano te sacrificaste, ahora eres la mujer mas reconocida y famosa de nuestro circulo a pesar de los mal intesionados rumores.- dejaba el bordado para tomar un poco de su te.

- fue alto el precio, pero, creo que fue lo correcto…- apoyaba la mano sobre su falda acariciando una de sus piernas.

- Lo es, al final has obtenido todo lo que querías… fama, dinero… y amor..- la miraba con algo de picardía.

Susana bajaba la mirada y giraba su rostro en otra dirección para que su madre no descubriera su duda… realmente tenia amor?.

* * *

-No, este no me sienta del todo …- era el cuarto vestido que se media ese día, Dorothy estaba sorprendida, nuca antes Candy se había preocupado tanto así por su apariencia.

-Se puede?- Archie asomaba el rostro con precaución.

-Archie!, que bueno que has llegado, ven ayúdame a elegir un vestido…- lo tomaba de la mano jalándolo hasta que llegaron frente al espejo.

-Es verdad lo que veo o estoy alucinando?- Divertido el ojimiel miraba a Dorothy que le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Basta!, no empieces con lo mismo que Dorothy, no hay nada de malo en que desee lucir bien en el baile de caridad o si?- seguía buscando entre los vestido que habían sido enviados esa mañana.

- Pensé que no te agradaba salir de compras…- Archie tomaba uno de los vestido que estaban sobre la cama… - el color marfil le da un poco mas de color a tu piel y los detalles verdes realzan tus ojos, si recoges tu pelo, el escote de corazón hará que tu cuello se vea mas largo y si dejas solo unos mechones a los lados tu rostro se vera un poco mas alargado y tu peinado se vera mas natural… un delicado tocado de rosas a juego con el estampado y …. Serás la reina de la noche..- la besaba en la mejilla.

- eres único…- le devolvía el beso

- lo se, pero aun no me respondes…. Desde cuando te gusta ir de compras?..- movía un poco los vestidos para sentarse a la orilla dela cama.

- no me gusta del todo… pero creo que es tiempo de que cuide un poco mas de mi imagen… y así, lograr que la tía me quiera un poco mas…- Sonreía y lo miraba través del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia frente a ella.

- Sabes que como mentirosa no eres buena?, pero me alegra que estés mas animada… ya era tiempo que alejaras esa sombra de tristeza que ensombrecía tus ojos… y si me lo permites, estaré encantado de acompañarte la próxima vez que desees ir de tiendas…. Hay unos modelitos que escogiste… que de verdad están… - arrugaba la nariz en señal de desagrado… y corría hacia la puerta tratando del librarse de un almohadazo… su risa se escuchaba alejarse después de cerrar la puerta.

-Crees que tengo mal gusto Dorothy?- desilusionada se volvía para ver a la joven que aun sonreía por la actitud de aquellos dos que jamas dejarían de comportarse como un par de chiquillos.

Las tristezas parecían haberse alejado de la familia Andrey desde que decidieron permanecer unidos y Candy había aceptado su verdad. Al fin una verdadera familia se había formado después de las desgracias vividas.

-Que te divierte tanto?..-Alberth cuestionaba a su sobrino apenas este se colocaba frente a él sentándose en la silla delante de su escritorio.

-Candy,… esa gatita si que esta extraña últimamente, imagínate… fue de compras, y vaya que se desquito por todo el tiempo que no lo había hecho…- sonreía aun divertido.

- Lo se, y no tengo un buen presentimiento de ese cambio…- se dejaba caer sobre su sillón.

- a que te refieres?- Archie se incorporaba un poco atento a la posible respuesta.

- A caso es lo que pienso, lo que temes?- George dejaba el folder que había mantenido entre sus manos para observar la mirada de Alberth…

-Que es lo que temes?...- Archie preguntaba ansioso.

-Nada, Nada, son solo figuraciones mías, es imposible que algo a si pueda pasar… aunque si sucediera…. No, no quiero pensar en eso, probablemente sea que ella ha decidido salir adelante y olvidar el pasado…- Alberth tomaba los documentos que George dejara sobre el escritorio y fingía revisarlos pero sin poder apartar de su mente los pensamientos que lo habían estado atormentando desde el día anterior. George confirmo sus dudas con la actitud del rubio, miro a Archie que permanecía confundido, le sonrió, era muy joven para comprender, Alberth también lo era, pues solo se llevaban algunos años de diferencia, pero la vida tan diferente que había llevado le habían dado mayor madurez.

-Todo listo?, no quiero escusas de parte de ninguno para la asistencia al baile de caridad, hace bastante tiempo que no acudíamos a este baile, así que a pesar de los rumores que seguro rondan y rondaran, no quiero que falte nadie… y eso te incluye Archivald… no creas que me he olvidado de ti… y de Candy por supuesto.- La tía Abuela detenía su perorata cuando llego al lado de George y se tomo de su brazo.

-no se preocupe tía, todos estamos preparados y no habrá ningún contra tiempo..-George palmeaba con cariño la mano de la anciana que permanecía apoyada en su antebrazo.

-Incluso…. Tu "dolor de cabeza" no lo será esta vez…- Archie mencionaba con gesto travieso.

-Candy?...- La tia se sorprendía y con la mirada exigía saber mas..

-Si, esta ahora en su alcoba preparando el vestido para el fin de semana, se fue de tiendas y arraso con todo lo que se le cruzo el camino… esta bastante entusiasmada…- la sonrisa no se borraba en el rostro del joven

-no exageres…- Alberth continuaba serio y al parecer molesto no había levantado la vista ni para recibir a la tía.

-Que pasa hijo, no me vas a decir que estas celoso de que Candy ponga empeño en su persona?...- La tía se soltaba de George y se encaminaba a donde Alberth para tomarle el rostro con cariño y depositar un beso en su frente…- y si así fuera, estaría de acuerdo contigo… de la chiquilla que un día adoptamos…. No queda ni la sombra.

George miraba de reojo a Archie que parecía encontrar todo gracioso… él no lo veía así, si los temores de Alberth eran ciertos, entonces habría problemas nada gratos.

* * *

-Estas enfermo ?..- la joven entraba como si fuera su propio espacio y sonreía burlona.

-Que se te ofrece?,- respondía de mala manera y sin cerrar la puerta.

-Confirmar tu asistencia al Baile de Caridad….- balanceaba el sobre que le había sido entregado.

- ya entregaron las invitaciones?- sorprendido tomaba el blanco y elegante papel.

-Pensé que ya habías recibido la tuya….- se cruzaba de brazos y en su delicado rostro levantaba una ceja, un gesto clásico en ella.

-supongo que la enviaron a casa…- Le devolvía la invitación después de leerla

-Entonces iras… por supuesto, tu ESPOSA no se perdería el evento que mas espera durante todo un año.- dejaba escapar una risa burlona mientras salía del lugar dejando a un joven bastante pensativo y distraído.- te veo luego… continua con … lo que sea que estabas haciendo…- con esas palabras atraía la mirada del joven que se sonrojaba en cuanto ella guiaba su insinuante mirada unos centímetros debajo de su ombligo… esos pantalones eran demasiado traicioneros, revelaban claramente su estado.

* * *

Los días pasan sin poder detenerse, el tiempo corre sin parar en su marcha, Por mas naturalidad que deseaba mostrar le había sido casi imposible disimular por completo su nerviosismo y su emoción por esa noche, al fin estaba frente al espejo admirando la figura que aquel hermoso vestido le daba a su cuerpo, Alberth nunca se equivocaba con sus regalos, el vestido que ahora lucia era esquicito, perfecto, hermoso, y el juego de gargantilla y pendientes eran el complemento exacto, se acomodaba una y otra ves el peinado, no deseaba que este fuera a descomponerse. Quería estar hermosa, nunca se había preocupado por como la vieran los demás, pero ese día era diferente, había recibido varias notas durante los días anteriores, notas que aceleraban su pulso y su respiración por las palabras que le eran dirigidas… y esa noche al fin podría desahogar un poco su agitación.

-Lista! – alberth la abrasaba por la espalda como ya era su costumbre y depositaba un beso en su cabello perfumado.

-Alberth, queme despeinas!- se alejaba de él y volvía a retocar su intacto peinado.

-Nunca antes te había importado… de hecho siempre deseabas que te "ayudara" con cualquier escusa para no asistir a las "pesadas" reuniones de sociedad.

-Lo se, y también recuerdo que tu me insistías en que disfrutara y no le diera demasiada importancia a lo que ocurriese a mi alrededor… bueno pues es lo que pienso hacer hoy.

-Pues para no darle importancia a lo que suceda a tu alrededor te estas preocupando demasiado por lucir perfecta…- La miraba tratando de descubrir aquello que miraba en sus verdes pupilas pero que se negaba a aceptar.

-solo quiero verme bien y que no me critiquen por mi apariencia, acaso eso es un pecado…- tomaba el abrigo que había dejado en el respaldo de uno de los sillones de su salita de estar personal. Alberth la seguía observándola… estaba nerviosa.- Porque me observas tanto?...

-Estas hermosa esta noche…- respondia y arrancaba en ella una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-anda vamos que nos deben estar esperando- no se sentía capaz de discutir con el, lo tomaba del brazo para salir de su habitación.

-Espera… solo quería entregarte esto..- le extendía una hermosa cajita metálica labrada.

- Que es?...- la tomaba con curiosidad.

- Te pertenece a ti…- le ayudaba a descubrir la joya y ella ahogaba un gritillo de sorpresa.

- Es hermoso…- son su mano delicadamente enguantada tomaba el bello broche que representaba la insignia de los Andrey… labrado con mas delicadeza y un poco mas pequeño que el que portaba Alberth, además estaba adornado con piedras preciosas. Él lo tomo de sus manos y lo coloco con cuidado en un lado de su cintura, el vestido pareció haber sido elaborado para que el broche quedara a la perfeccion en ese lugar, ella levanto el rostro que habia seguido los movimientos de Alberth para poder verlo a los ojos, el termino su labor y encontró sus cielos con las esmeraldas de ella.

-Nunca olvides quien eres… Candice Andrey.- Aquellas palabras encerraban mucho mas de lo que aparentaban, ella lo leyó en las azules pupilas, no supo que responder, el tomo su mamo y salieron juntos hacia donde los demás ya esperaban.

* * *

Los murmullos se levantaron apenas si aparco el coche con la insignia del águila con la A al centro, las miradas de los que también llegaban se posaron en las puertas que eran abiertas por algunos sirvientes uniformados para la ocasión… las mujeres dejaron escapar varios sonoros suspiros en cuanto aparecieron dos de los caballeros, que viajaban en el primer coche, después, fue inevitable ignorar los que fueron mayoría cuando la imponente figura del gallardo patriarca apareció saliendo del coche principal, por supuesto los caballeros que los observaban no pudieron dejar de ver discretamente y con "respeto" al resto dela familia, Candy era sin duda un bello ejemplar de la mujer perfecta, y esa noche parecía resplandecer aun mas… con educación fueron saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza a las personas conocidas y no conocidas que les abrían paso durante su corto trayecto ala entrada principal… una vez que cruzaron el umbral.. las demás personas s e arremolinaron para entrar justo detrás de ellos, Los Andrey eran un espectáculo que muy pocos se querían perder.

Un coche de ultima moda aparcaba un poco distante de la entrada… la acumulación de personas había evitado que pudieran estacionarse mas cerca.

-Pero que les pasa?. – Susana parecía molesta de que alguien mas le estuviera robando la atención, por lo regular esa clase de aglomera miento solo sucedía hasta que ellos aparecían… no podía haber alguien mas interesante que ellos… por lo menos no en New Yorck.

-Calma querida, seguro sucedió algún percance, con tanta gente no me extrañaría que alguien haya sufrido algún accidente..- La madre de la joven le tomaba la mano para reconfortarla.

-Vamos!- la fría voz de su adorado esposo la hacia volver el rostro hacia la puerta ya abierta y donde un guapo y mas que atractivo actor ya le extendía la mano para auxiliarla como era debido. Ella acepto mirándolo ensoñadora, un suspiro salió de su pecho, nunca podía evitarlo al verlo, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, tanto que no le había importado nada con tal de estar a su lado, pero ese seria su secreto hasta la tumba.

- Gracias..- con su acostumbrada voz dulce y pacifica, se abrazó al torso del hombre a su lado, eran tan pocos los momentos en que podía lograr abrazarlo que no los dejaba pasar por nada.

- No hagas eso por favor… te he dicho que no me gusta que la gente vea esa clase de muestras afectivas… no es correcto…- la alejaba delicadamente y se reacomodaba el saco de su frac el rostro de Susana se entristecía y buscaba la mirada de su madre buscando apoyo pero esta le hacia una señal de que Terrece tenia razón.

Ofreciéndole solamente el apoyo de su brazo, Terrece camino junto a su "Esposa", el brillo de su mirada destello misteriosamente cuando descubrió el auto que era movido frente a la entrada principal por uno de los mozos… el no había podido esperar para recibir aquel servicio, sus pies deseaban estar en el interior del salón lo mas pronto posible, y al ver aquel elegante auto y saber perfectamente a quien pertenecía sus piernas por si solas tomaban la iniciativa acelerando su paso.

-Podríamos ir un poco mas despacio…- Susana parecía suplicar sacándolo de su trance emocional, el corazón de la ex actriz latía apresurado pero no por la velocidad de los pasos de Terry que se había visto obligada a seguir, sino por el cambio en la mirada del actor y por supuesto ella también reconocía el símbolo de los Andrey.

Un leve temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, era fiel seguidora de las notas sociales en los diarios, y había leído un articulo que rumoraba la aparición de la familia mas importante de los estados americanos después de la familia presidencial, se auguraba una asistencia mayor que en los últimos años para el baile de caridad en la ciudad, y si el rumor era cierto seguro que en esa ocasión los huérfanos recibirían mucho mas de lo que se recaudaba en años pasados…. Esas notas le habían dado un motivo para preocuparse pues las fotografías que parecían en la prensa incluían a una mujer que ella conocía, pero que lucia sumamente diferente a la que ella recordaba, Candice era bien llamada "heredera mas codiciada del país", y no era precisamente por su dinero. El corazón se le agito y sus sospechas crecían.

* * *

La celebración había dado comienzo, ellos llevaban mas de media hora recibiendo saludos de personas que remotamente recordaba y no por conocerlas, sino, por que había escuchado mencionarlas en alguna otra ocasión, era interminable la cantidad de hombre y mujeres que le presentaban sus saludos "casuales', la educación que ameritaba el apeido los obligaba a responder a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa, y a agradecer los halagos con humor, estaba cansada ya de hacer aquello, pero esta vez valdría la pena, su mirada no paraba de buscar discretamente desde la mesa que les había sido reservada, la principal por supuesto, sentía la mirada de la Tía abuela que constantemente la checaba esperando un comportamiento adecuado al apeido, la celebración era acompañada de un enorme bufete, con los mas esquicitos aperitivos…" los mismos de siempre".. pensó para si, pero en esa ocasión con tal de escapar a aquel asedio iría a buscarlos feliz, de pronto su mirada chispeo al encontrarse al fin con su anhelado objetivo, sin pensarlo se disculpo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose al salón del bufet antes de que pudieran cuestionarla.

* * *

Susana se veía cansada por la agitación que a la que inconsciente mente la había obligado, así quela había llevado a la mesa que se les había asignado y se había deshecho de ella con la escusa de buscarle algo de beber, ignorando a los meseros que ya se acercaban con charolas repletas de diferentes bebidas… camino deprisa antes de que Susana pudiera sugerir tomar lo que los mozos ofrecían… llego al área del bufet, y desde ahí pudo enfocar a la perfección la mujer que tanto le había robado el sueño, sonrió al verla tan educada y elegante saludando a personas que estaba seguro jamás había visto, no le importaba, la sola imagen de su sonrisa le parecía adorable, fue un par de minutos los que espero hasta que al perecer ella al fin sintió su mirada, la vio ponerse de pie y disculparse sin dilación, su elegante caminar la distinguía de todas las mujeres que hubiera conocido, su mirada se encontró con la de el una vez mas, su cuerpo se incendio, ella se detuvo a un par de pasos y entonces…

-Hola!- saludo de manera natural pero su voz le recorrió el cuerpo completo

-Hola!,- respondió y su seductora sonrisa ladeada apareció cuan depredador a punto de tomar a su presa. Ella sintió electricidad explotando en cada una de las células que formaban su cuerpo.

Al fin estaba frente a frente nuevamente, su mundo se cerro con discreción en sus miradas que decían mucho mas que lo que pudieran decir con palabras, los dos tomaron una copa de champán y ocultando una sonrisa la llevaron a sus labios en un brindis solo de dos… a lo lejos unas pupilas del color del cielo llamearon y una mano femenina toco el brazo del dueño de aquella mirada tratando de suavizar la situación. Demasiado tarde, él ya estaba de pie y su vista fija en un solo objetivo.

* * *

y que tal?, les gusto... meresco un review?, jajajajaja, gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo!1


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, aqui estoy de nuevo con el capitulo siguiente... y no hecho mucho rollo para que empiecen a leer... solo perdon si hay algun error o erroser, les doy mi palabra quelo cheque dos veces, pero si se me paso alguno pues es porque ya le falta graducaion a mis lentes...jajajajajjajajaja, no en serio mil disculpas si se me paso algun error... y ahora a leer.**

* * *

**Amantes II**

La música seguía sonando al fondo del salón, pero ellos no podían dejar de verse, habían terminado su copa de champaña de un solo sorbo, estaban tan ensimismados el uno en el otro recordando imágenes que solo ellos dos conocían, que no notaron la presencia de un tercero, una fuerte mano se apoyó en su delicada cintura y la acerco a su costado en actitud posesiva, Candy sintió que la champaña se atoraba en su garganta, sorprendida levanto su vista sabiendo de antemano a quien se encontraría, lo que no esperaba era la mirada furica que Alberth trataba de disimular no lográndolo.

-Terrece Granchester….. tiempo sin verte…en persona…- el tono de voz que Alberth utilizaba decía mucho de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Si, lo se,… mi tiempo libre es muy limitado… gusto saludarte Alberth… Andrey.- Respondía extendiendo su mano para saludar a su "viejo amigo".

-Lo supongo, una verdadera coincidencia encontrarte en una celebración como esta, pensé que no eran de tu agrado…

-Pues… muchas cosas han cambiado en este tiempo que no hemos podido comunicarnos…- sonreía nervioso y observaba a Candy que aun no controlaba del todo el nerviosismo, seguro era lo que la obligaba a sonreír de aquella manera tan artificial.

-Así es, muchas cosas han cambiado.- Alberth movía los dedos de su mano que mantenía sobre la cintura de Candy cerca del símbolo de los Andrey que ella portaba y que era idéntico al que el llevaba prendido cerca del pecho a la banda con los colores de su clan, como tradición, y que se podían observar en la abertura de su saco.

El movimiento de la mano de Alberth logro su objetivo, lograr que Terry notara el "cambio", los ojos del actor se fijaron en algo mas… la argolla de matrimonio que Alberth portaba, el rubio supo por la reacción del castaño el descubrimiento que este había hecho… sonrió con cierta prepotencia.

-Por cierto no …- Las palabras se quedaron sin fluir en la boca del actor que sintió sobre su brazo las manos de la mujer que lo tenia encadenado a ella. Susana hacia su aparición… porque no le sorprendía?.

-Hola Candy!- Susana saludaba con una expresión dulce dibujada en el rostro, años de practica la hacían parecer natural, la rubia había observado desde el mismo instante en que las miradas de Candy y terrece se encontraran ala distancia y después como los dos se acercaban uno a otro como imanes atrayéndose, había presentido el peligro y su corazón se había agitado, poniéndose de pie había tratado de llegar antes de que el encuentro se diera sin ella, pero la falta de practica con su odiosa prótesis le cobraba caro su desprecio, por mas que había tratado de agilizar sus pasos sin que se notara su cojera no lo había logrado, y temía no poder impedir que ellos entablaran una conversación que los llevara a algo mas, por milagro dela vida, el apuesto rubio que ahora observaba con interés había llegado como un rescatador a sus temores, instantes antes que ella.

- S.. Susana…- que agradable sorpresa..- Candy normalizaba el tono de su voz con dificultad, y su rostro palidecía un poco.

-Susi, no me gusta que te esfuerces demasiado, en tus condiciones no es muy bueno que te agites, ya volvía con tu bebida…- el tono amable, demasiado amable le decía a Susana lo molesto que el actor estaba por que ella hubiera seguido sus pasos, el jamás le hablaba de aquella manera mucho menos le llamaba "Susi".

-Lo se querido… pero vi que Candy se encontraba aquí y me dirigía a saludarla, por coincidencia ella se encamino a este salón y tuve que desviarme de su mesa hasta aquí… hacia mucho que no sabíamos nada de ella y deseaba saludarla…- Se aferraba mas a el cuando sintió la tensión en el brazo del joven.

- Es lo que comentaba con Terrece, es una gran coincidencia que nos encontráramos en esta reunión conociendo de antemano lo molesto que es para el asistir a los eventos de sociedad…- Alberthh sonreía amablemente a Susana que aun no le había sido presentada pero que la conocía por las charlas e una tiempo pasado con Candy.

-Oh, pero que mal educada… discúlpeme no me he presentado…. Usted es el señor Andrey verdad?... soy Susana Granchester…. La esposa de Terrece…- extremadamente dulce en su expresión al remarcar la palabra esposa.

-Un place conocerla al fin,… aunque no lo crea, Candice me ha hablado mucho de usted…SENIORA Granchester..- Caballeroso tomaba la mano de la ex actriz para depositar un amable beso, Susana sentía enrojecer sus mejillas, no por el gesto tan caballeroso sino por la mención de que Candy le había hablado de ella,… era como sentirse desnuda ante un desconocido, el seguramente sabría entonces la manera en que Terry se vio forzado a casarse con ella estando enamorado de… "otra".

Un vals conocido para tres de los miembros de aquel extraño cuarteto que parecía estar conteniendo sus emociones, sonó en la pista de baile, múltiples recuerdos volvieron a cada uno, desde diferentes perspectivas, los momentos vividos con aquella música presente tenso aun mas el ambiente, pero esa oportunidad solo la aprovecharían dos….

-Me permitirías Bailar con Candy… - Terrece mantenía su mirada fija en la de Alberth, aparentando naturalidad.

-Me leíste el pensamiento, estaba apunto de sugerirle que bailara conmigo,… pero supongo que como caballero debo cederte la oportunidad al sugerirlo primero… pero … no crees que quien debería autorizarte es tu Esposa?...

- P..Por. mi no hay problema….. yo, yo… bueno, o, no puedo hacerlo asi que tampoco puedo prohibirle a mi esposo un poco de "diversión"…- Susana acariciaba su prominente vientre… seis meses de embarazo no eran fáciles de manejar con solo una pierna verdadera y una prótesis que lastimaba lo que restaba dela otra.

Candy había estado prácticamente muda desde que había visto a Susana cercarse caminando con dificultad, los que sus ojos veían, era lo último que ella s hubiera esperado... su mirada no se hbia despegado de aquel vientre que llevaba una vida dentro, una vida fruto de la unión de aquella mujer y del homre al que ella amaba silecniosamente. Terrece había notado la actitud de Candice y su corazón le gritaba que no podía perder un minuto mas de tiempo, por eso había tomado el valor de pedirle que bailara con el, temía que las cosas se malinterpretaran… ahora solo esperaba por la respuesta de ella, Alberth se estaba controlando, no había duda de que su mandíbula se había tensado cuando lo escucho pedir la autorización… pero sabia que no le dejaba oportunidad para negarse. Ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de Candy que parecía ausente.

-Bailamos "Candice".- volvía a sugerir y el corazón sele agitaba angustiado pensando en la posibilidad de una negativa, pero volvió a respirar cuando ella tomo la mano que le ofrecía y asentía levemente con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra.

La tomo dela mano y la alejo lo mas rápido y discreto que podía, una vez en e salón de baile se dispuso a tomarla por la cintura y apegarla lo socialmente permitido a su cuerpo para comenzar a seguir aquella dulce melodía que los llenaba de recuerdos, debía hablar con Candy antes de que ella lograra poner una barrera entre ellos.

-Nos hemos quedado solos…- Alberth le mencionaba a Susana- Desea quela acompañe a su mesa- le ofrecía el brazo y ella lo aceptaba con una sonrisa.

-Estaré encantada…- sus sonrisa se ampliaba un poco mas cuando veía en la mano de Alberth el anillo de bodas… el alma le volvió al cuerpo, el peligro había pasado… silenciosamente agradecía que sus temores hubieran sido infundados, aunque una voz interior muy profunda le gritaba que solo se estaba aferrando a una falsa esperanza, las miradas de Candy y Terry….. bueno era mejor no pensar en ello.

-Hemos llegado, un placer conocerla Susana…- Alberth la ayudaba caballeroso a tomar su lugar, y se alejaba casi de inmediato, dejando ala madre de Susana prácticamente con la boca a vierta al reconocer al hombre que había llevado del brazo a su hija, la mujer hubiera deseado preguntar, pero la expresión en el rostro de su hija le dejo claro que no era el momento, la ex actriz estaba tratando de controlar otra de sus rabietas de celos.

En el salón de baile el mundo había desaparecido cuando sus cuerpos se rosaron al ritmo dela música, despertando anhelos y sensaciones que los hacían sentirse agitados, Candy no había mencionado palabra y a pesar delo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos ella trataba de ignorarlo desviando la vista para no encontrarse con esos ojos de mar quela enloquecían y que la harían debilitarse nuevamente. Terry ya había notado la actitud de Candy sabia lo que ella pensaba, era momento de aclarar las cosas.

-Hace tiempo…-comenzó a decir el actor buscando la mirada de Candy para que ella viera la sinceridad de sus palabras en el reflejo de sus ojos, con una mano le tomó o la barbilla para obligarla a verlo fijamente, ella no se pudo resistir, así que el continuo..- Después de un par de mese de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida "casarme", encontré a la mujer que decía amarme en los brazos de mi ya socio y compañero de tablas "Roberth Hataway", por supuesto ellos no notaron mi presencia, la actividad que realizaban los tenia demasiado ocupados como para notarme, decidí no decir ni hacer nada, solo Salí con discreción de aquel lugar, ellos nunca supieron que yo había estado ahí, con el tiempo confirme que ellos mantenían una relación a mis espaldas, pero mi matrimonio ya era un hecho, no podía dar marcha atrás, deje que ellos siguieran con su vida creyendo que me engañaban, yo no había podido responder a Susana como esposo, y hasta el momento jamás lo he hecho… no conscientemente

Una noche decidí pedirle el divorcio, amanecí en su cama, nunca había dormido con ella, y esa noche después de nuestra pelea, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a su madre llevarnos una bebida, por supuesto yo no la tome y preferí servirme algo de wiski, pero después e tomar mi trago, solo recuerdo llegar a la puerta de mi recamara, no se como llegue hasta la habitación de Susana, y mucho menos como fue que… bueno tu me entiendes…, después de eso ella comenzó a comportarse diferente, ya no salía, solo estaba en casa, aunque no hablábamos de nada.

Después de varios días, la situación volvió a repetirse, ella me busco en mi despacho y volvimos a discutir sobre el tema de la separación, nuevamente yo tome una baso y me serví un trago…. Pero esta vez lo sentí diferente, pero caí inconsciente nuevamente, y amanecí con ella otra vez…. Después de mucho pensar y de que esto se repitiera en dos ocasiones mas llegue a la conclusión de que habían alterado mis bebidas, esa noche regrese a casa dispuesto a discutir sobre ello y me encontré con el medico que me felicitaba…. Ella estaba embarazada… la noticia fue demasiado para mi, la ira que sentí me enloqueció, todo había sido una sucia trampa ahora estaba seguro de que habían puesto algo en mis bebidas, Salí rumbo a mi despacho y comencé a sacar todas las botellas de licor que tenia, las rompí y tire el contenido de estas, el medico trataba de calmarme mientras ellas s limitaban a verme asustadas.

Desde entonces no volví a hablar de divorcio, la duda sobre si es realmente mi hijo o el de Roberth me mantiene atado, pero entre ella y o no hay nada, ante la gente represento una obra mas, pero dentro delas paredes de la casa que compartimos… somos dos extraños, solo espero al nacimiento del bebe para confirmar mis sospechas y entonces… sea mi hijo o no, el divorcio será un hecho, no tengo pruebas de su infidelidad, solo al esperanza de que ese bebe traiga una respuesta…

-Yo, no… no te pedí ninguna explicación, cuando tome mi decisión sabia el terreno que pisaría… pero, no pude evitar sorprenderme…-Candy trataba de contener las lagrimas que cristalizaban sus ojos.

-Por favor pecosa…- la llamaba cariñosamente mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo dela música..-Créeme, jamás, jamás he estado con otra mujer desde que te conocí, desde que tu te convertiste en mi vida misma, estos aniso sin ti, han sido el peor infierno… y ahora que te he recuperado… de cierta manera,… no quiero que malos entendidos nos separen… la única mujer que amo eres tu… y siempre serás solo tu.

-Terry…. Yo no… no se si podamos continuar…-La vos comenzaba a quebrarse…

-Por favor… mi amor… no nos hagas esto…. Nos amamos y lo sabes, necesito verte de nuevo… tanto como tu me necesitas a mi… prométeme que no romperás lo que hemos iniciado, nuestro sueño tiene que continuar… princesa… mírame…. Necesito sentirte nuevamente mía, solo mía… te amo tanto, que no creo poder continuar viviendo después de lo que hemos vivido.- la intensa mirada y la suplicante voz, llenaron de fuego las entrañas de Candy, solo pudo asentir con una señal de su cabeza..

- Estaré ahí…- fue un poco mas que un susurro, pero basto para que Terrece volviera a sentir vida en su cuerpo.

Antes de que Terrece pudiera responder una mano en su hombro los saco de su mundo para dos… Candy abrió los ojos y el corazón le latió deprisa… desde que momento había esta Alberth cerca de ellos?

-Me permites… deseo que esta pieza la termine conmigo…- Alberth miraba fijamente a Terrece y este solo se hiso a un lado caballerosamente, una mirada fugaz a Candy para confirmar su cita y se alejó.

- Esperaste demasiado?- preguntaba cautelosa.

- Solo lo necesario.- respondía dejando que ella imaginara lo que deseara, pero la expresión de sus ojos le respondía más que sus palabras. Aun así, no comento más.

- Es una linda velada..- hacia conversación para controlar sus nervios.

-N hay nada diferente a las demás… bueno, casi nada..- ese "casi "por supuesto que se refería a ciertas personas. Pero no lo mencionaría.

Siguieron bailando en silencio y solo compartían una que otra sonrisa, las miradas estaba puestas en ellos, podían sentirlo, y aunque no era una costumbre entre ellos fingir, esta vez era necesario… la pieza termino y ellos volvieron a su mesa, la noche continuo entre halagos de desconocidos y conversaciones de negocios sugeridos de manera discreta, pero Alberth era demasiado listo como para dejarse arrastrar en esos temas. Candy seguía con sus miradas que buscaban entre la gente a otro par de pupilas que la buscaban con la misma ansia, pero sabían que no debían cruzar sus caminos, no con testigos…

-Candy esta muy hermosa…ha cambiado mucho…- Susana comentaba directamente a Terrece y los celos estaban presentes en su rostro… al igual quela envidia.

- Si, ..- fue el monosílabo que recibió como respuesta de labios de su "esposo".

-El señor Andrey es un hombre extremadamente apuesto, todo un caballero, no se puede negar que es un hombre muy especial… creo que no pudo encontrar mejor partido…- el veneno no podía disimilarse…

-Voy por una copa… me ha dado sed..- Terrece se puso de pie, no deseaba que Susana viera logrado su objetivo con aquel comentario que lo había puesto de mal humor... mas que de mal humor… completamente celoso.

Se refugio en una esquina del salón de baile desde donde podía observar claramente cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada mirada de Candy… y por supuesto a Alberth que permanecía como centinela a su lado, custodiándola…, realmente se habrían casado?... que relación había entre ellos?, amigos con derechos?, no, no era posible y él había tenido la prueba, pero entonces porque Candy estaba con el?, porque permitía que el dirigiera su vida?, De los andrey no se sabia mas de lo que dejaban ver, eran demasiado cuidadosos con las notas sociales, del único que se podía saber santo y seña era del "elegante", parecía como si el fuera el único que hacia vida social, de los demás, solo una que otra foto con comentarios nada reveladores, sabia que alberth era el patriarca de aquella familia pro la nota que salió en cada periódico del país hacia años atrás, pero de ahí, nada mas, lo que se hablaba de él era solo notas de negocios, era indiscutible que era un genio en ello, y que no había nadie mejor, no en balde era buscado y asediado por cantidad e personas que deseaban hacer negocio con cualquier de sus empresas, pero no, nadie fuera de la familia podía entrar en aquel imperio… pero de su vida intima, dela vida de los que lo rodeaban a parte de Archie… ni una palabra., Maldición…. Se estaba muriendo con aquel pensamiento... Candy seria la esposa de Alberth?, por eso portaba aquel símbolo idéntico al que el llevaba en el pecho?... y la argolla de Matrimonio?... se iba a volver loco … pero esa habría sido la promesa entre el y Candy cuando se volvieron a encontrar… no habría preguntas.

-Por que tan solo?, acaso tu mujer no te puso hoy la cadena?...- con coquetería Karen se acercaba y ponía su copa en la mesa donde Terry se había refugiado.

-no estoy de humor…- respondió fríamente.

-si, ya lo note dese hace un buen rato, ni siquiera notaste cuando he llegado… es bonita la rubia…- comentaba y atraía una de las duras miradas de Terrece.- no me culpes, el que no se haya dado cuanta de como la miras es que de verdad esta ciego… incluso tu querida esposa no ha dejado de verte desde su sitio, parece que te esta cuidando mas de lo normal… es alguien especial de quien "Susi" deba temer...

-Candy...- la sola palabra en los labios del actor le dio larespuesta a Karen que no pudo ocultar su sorpesa y volverse a mirar en dureccin a donde la rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba... custodiada por dos hombres bastante apuestos.

-no lo puedo creer… la pesadilla más temida de Susana… pues vaya que tiene porque temer, es una escultura viviente… y tiene que serlo para que yo…Karen Kleiss lo reconozca…- Su vanidad y altanería rara ves le había permitido reconocer a alguien como una mujer bella, se sabia hermosa así que en comparación con ella las demás no podían siquiera asemejarse, pero debía reconocer que la mujer que tenia loco a su amigo… era una verdadera belleza. Y en seo Terry estaba de acuerdo.

-Lo es, es la mujer mas hermosa que jamás haya visto, lo supe desde el día que la conocí… aunque en ese entonces su belleza apenas comenzaba a tomar forma…- sonreía divertido al recordar el pasaje del barco en la noche en que sus caminos se cruzaron por vez primera.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo, vaya que no quedo nada de la Candy que conocimos, aquella que me habías comentado en tus infinitas historias… no puedo imaginarme a esa mujer tan elegante y distinguida en la que se ha convertido, trepando por un árbol o colgando de una cuerda para cruzar hacia los dormitorios de los chicos….- Karen parecía divertirse también, conocía a Candy en persona, pero la había conocido mas íntimamente atreves de los relatos de Terrece, Karen había tenido la suerte de que el la considerara su única amiga, después de que ella lo apoyo incondicionalmente cuando los demás le habían vuelto la espalda por su "misteriosa desaparición" después del accidente de Susana.

El respondía el comentario con una sonrisa.

-y… el apuesto hombre que la acompaña?... mejor dicho… los apuestos caballeros quela acompañan?..- tomaba de su copa seductoramente al ver que uno de ellos la miraba con interés...

- Uno... su supuesto primo…Archivald o "el legante", no creo que no lo hayas visto nuca en la seccin de sociales en los diarios de mas prestigio… y el otro… me temo que después d ser su padre adoptivo… su ... esposo... Le había costado pronunciar aquella palabra.- "William Alberth Andrey",… de los demás que se encuentran con ellos no tengo ni idea de quien puedan ser… aunque seguramente la anciana es la famosa "Tía Abuela Elroy"-

-Mmm, pues tiene buen gusto mi gran amiga… ese hombre esta…, y el primo… otro delicioso bocadillo… exquisitos…- la apasionante mirada de Karen provoco aun mas enojo en el castaño y ella reacciono, tarde, pero reacciono a sus palabras...- Perdon Terry, peroc mo mujer no puedo dejar de reconocer que son bellos… pero tu también lo eres… no te sientas mal, solo queno eres mi tipo, sino, hubiera hecho lo imposible para quitarte a Susana de encima…- sonreía

-Y él no es tu tipo?...- insinuaba mirando fijamente a Alberth…Karen no tuvo que adivinar lo que Terrece quería decir con aquello.

-Lo lamento querido, pero los hombres casados… ni aunque me bajen todas las estrellas del cielo, y además yo no me meto con los hombres de mis amigas…no, definitivamente no, Prohibido… pero el primo… tiene muchas de las cualidades que busco en un hombre y el dinero no es una de ellas….- se adelanto a lo que seguro Terry diría para molestarla después de su rechazo a quitar de su camino a aquel apuesto rubio.

-Lastima…- el actor se bebía de un trago el resto de su bebida.

-Quizá pase a saludarla mas tarde…- La insinuante sonrisa de la bella actriz se escondía detrás de su copa que se había llevado a los labios para tomar un trago de la burbujeante bebida.

-Gatita… esa mujer que esta con… el idiota ese… la conoces – Discretamente Archie le preguntaba a Candice mientras con la vista le indicaba hacia donde se encontraba Terrece y Karen.

-Es Karen Klaiss..., no puedo creer!, la mas famosa actriz del momento… y una buena amiga - Candy sonreía en aquella dirección, pero no era precisamente para responder a Archie o para saludar a Karen, ella la conocía y sabia bien quien era en la vida de Terrece así como estaba segura quela actriz sabia quien era ella y lo que significaba para el.

-Pues no, no tenia el gusto sabes que las notas sociales solo las veo para ver si Salí bien, nunca presto atención a nadie más,… pero… creo que comenzare a hacerlo.

-Es momento de irnos…- Alberth atraía su atención, ya había notado que Candy miraba hacia ese lugar con frecuencia, y parecía que Archie también había encontrado algo interesante en aquella dirección, miro de reojo y confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Tan pronto… pero Tío... si la divercin apenas comeinza...-

-Archie… no me hagas repetirlo…- pocas veces Alberth se mostraba tan autoritario… pero Archie lo comprendió.. El sentía algo similar, pero lo disimulaba mejor que su tío, además no podía comprarse él era solo un primo.

En los coches, La tía Abuela hubiera deseado hablar con Alberth pero no le parecía el momento indicado, la expresión de su querido sobrino dejaba claro que no toleraría comentarios, prefirió esperar, en cuanto a Candy… bueno ese era otro asunto, aun así, no era el momento, el resto dela familia, también prefirió guardar silencio el resto del camino.

La vida siguió su curso, los siguientes tres días fueron comunes, pero algo había empezado a romperse dentro de la familia Adrey… y el daño mayor estaba entre Alberth y Candy…quienes habían comenzado a tomar distancia entre ellos… nada podía hacerse, nada, solo esperar que la ruptura no fuera definitiva…y que ambos pudieran reparar pronto el daño que se estaban haciendo.

* * *

**Bueno pues este es mi segundo capitulo de esta historia titulada amantes, respondiendo en forma general…. Agradesco a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic, y sobre todo que me regalaron un review, eso es lo que alienta a su servidora para continuar inspirada…. Espero que mi historia llene sus expectativas, y que les agrade lo suficiente como para que me acompanien hasta el final, les aseguro que yo no soy de las spersonas que dejan a medias una historia, hasta el dia de hoy mis escritos han sido terminados, tanto los de mas de un capitulo como los de one shot, o historias mas largas como: "otra vida", . mientras la salud y quien me da la vida mepermitan yo seguire escribiendo hasta llegar al final de la historia, tratre de subir un capitulo por semana, y no se apueren que ya tengo lso primeros 5 capitulos y no creo llegar a mas de diez.**

**Nuevamente les agradesco sus palabras y espero seguir estando ala altura de uds. Se que ver a Candy como la amante no es algo que hayamos deseado, pero como puse en el sumary cuando el deseo y calro elamor es mayor que nada, pues no importa mas que estar en los brazos de el ser que se ama….. no creen?**

**Nekito, Princess Granchester, Olicandita, Yut Granchester, Luna y Lili Grand ( que lindo, mi hermana tiene el mismo nombre "LILI"),** Gracias mil…. Gracias mil, gracias mil…. Y ojala me acompanian hasta el final de la historia… y por supuesto espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo…. Que ojala haya sido de su agrado…. nos seguimos leyendo Akirem…...


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui vamos con el tercer capitulo, ojala les este gustando, se que no es muy entendible y que hay muchas preguntas, pero conforme vayan leyendo se iran aclarando todas... prometido... solo espero que les guste y me sigan acompniando... bueno pues vemos por el tercero...**

* * *

**Amantes 3**

La brisa de la noche era fresca, y soplaba suave, los sonidos de la ciudad se iban apagando poco a poco, y las luces muriendo una a una, Broadway era un lugar fantástico, la noche era mágica y para un soñador enamorado… lo era aun mas.

El Techo del teatro era el lugar que le brindaba mayor privacidad a Terrece, ahí, ni siquiera Karen podía molestarlo, la joven odiaba las alturas al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, y para él era lo mejor, porque podía disfrutar de sus recuerdos sin ser interrumpidos, y en ese momento, después de casi una semana sin ver a Candy, los momentos que vivió con ella el día en que se volvieron a encontrar eran como un poco de agua para un sediento en el desierto, apunto de volver al oasis del que nuca debió salir…

Aquella noche como tantas otras había decidido dormir en su viejo y humilde apartamento, su fama le brindaba la oportunidad de un lugar mejor, pero él no lo deseaba, prefería seguir en aquel sencillo lugar, donde había pasado pocos pero maravillosos momentos con Candy, y el cual se habia convertido en su refugio.

Se había duchado y preparado café, una bebida que no acostumbraba pero a la que se había adictado después de su ultima experiencia con el alcohol, tan solo recordar que por beber había permitido aquel error que lo mantenía ahora mas atado a Susana y que había impedido continuara con su deseo de Divorciarse, lo hacia rabiar, arrojo la toalla que lo cubría al suelo, y se coloco su pijama, solo el pantalón, las camisas no le agradaban para dormir…tomo la taza con la bebida adictiva y se acercó a la ventana, pudo ver una sombra que se mantenía de pie fuera del edificio donde vivía, era una mujer, no había duda, su capucha que la cubría de cabeza a pies revelaba que era una Dama la que se ocultaba en aquella delicada y elegante prenda, no había ningún auto cerca, así que era seguro que había llegado ahí en algún auto de alquiler. Sonrió, le causaba gracia imaginar que esa dama pudiera ser la amante de alguien que viviera en ese edificio, era lo mas lógico por la manera en que escondía su rostro, pero parecía no terminar de decidirse a entrar,…"peleas de amantes", pensó y se alejó de la ventana, cualquiera quien fuera el que había dejado a esa dama esperando era un idiota, eso no se hacia con una mujer y menos con una que vestía una prenda tan cara y distinguida como aquella, lo que hablaba de una delicada y fina dama.

Termino su bebida y se sentó en el único sillón que tenia cerca de la pequeña chimenea que había mandado instalar, un lujo para aquel sencillo lugar, pero bastante necesario en las frías noches de invierno, ahora a la mantenía encendida solo por disfrutar del ambiente que se creaba… desde cuando se había vuelto un romántico?... solo cuando pensaba en ella… si era hermoso tener sueños románticos con … Candy, adema de recordar aquel único día que compartieron ahí… aun conservaba el afiche en el que ella había puesto su nombre y tachado el de Karen Klaiss… la rabieta que había hecho Karen cuando le comento aquel detalle, pero luego se habían reído juntos de la ocurrencia de la joven.

Un débil llamado a la puerta lo saco de sus recuerdos, quien seria?, nadie a excepción de Eleonor y Karen sabían que el aun mantenía aquel apartamento, se extrañó, tal vez fuera el portero… se puso de pie dejando la taza en la mesilla de te que tenia frete a el… el corazón le dio un vuelco, el sintió que aquello era un aviso… pero de que?... no le dio importancia y continuo… abrió la puerta y el corazón se aceleró al encontrarse con la mujer que había visto minutos antes desde su ventana… no se le veía el rostro por completo, pero aquellos labios… y ese aroma… por Dios… debía estar soñando, poso su mano en el marco de la puerta, sus piernas se habían debilitado en el ultimo segundo…

-H..Hola…Pue..puedo pasar…- La voz nerviosa y apenas audible que salió de aquellos labios sonó como un coro de ángeles para sus oídos… era ella…

La joven levanto el rostro poco a poco… demasiado despacio para el gusto de él, o quizá era su imaginación que le hacia ver que los segundos no avanzaban y que todo se movía demasiado lento, pero cuando aquellos ojos verdes aparecieron bajo la sombra de la gruesa tela… juraría que su corazón se detuvo solo para fortalecerse y poder palpitar lo triple de la velocidad acostumbrada… no pudo responder… solo se hiso aun lado para permitirle el paso, pero deteniéndose aun de la puerta pues su cuerpo no respondía como debiera hacerlo.

-Espero no incomodarte… no, no, no sabia si debía venir… la hora no es muy adecuada…- Ella parecía nerviosa, pero no mas que el, que trataba de recuperar el habla.

- No,.. no.. si, digo no, bueno… no hay problema...- Idiota!, si, era un completo idiota, ella habia tomado el valor para entrar y el lo único que decía era aquella estupides y a medias?.

- C..creo que será mejor que vuelva otro día, -se acomodaba nuevamente la capucha y se disponía a salir pero un brazo se aferro a su cintura deteniéndola.

-No, no te vayas por favor...- era casi una suplica…

- No debí venir…

-Pero lo has hecho y debe haber algún motivo para ello- continuaba abrazándola por la espalda y la apegaba mas a él.

La situación les trajo recuerdos de un abrazo muy similar, pero, a diferencia de este en que sus corazones palpitaban agitados por su encuentro, en el otro habían palpitado acelerados de dolor por su separación, una separación que hasta ese momento, habían creído definitiva.

-Terry…- volver a escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios y con aquella dulzura… electrizo por completo el cuerpo de Terrece.

-No… no digas nada… permanezcamos así, solo hasta que el deseo de marcharte desaparezca...-

Ella se giro lentamente sin romper el abrazo que la mantenía presa, levanto el rostro buscando el de él, sus ojos buscaron los mares que tanto habían añorado y cuando el preciso segundo llego en que sus miradas se fundieron mutuamente… el mundo se detuvo, la tierra dejo de girar y la magia que envolvió el momento los hiso dejar de pensar en nada que no fueran solo ellos dos, ahí, juntos, con sus cuerpos unidos en aquella caricia tan sencilla pero demasiado significativa para alguien que se rencuentra con la persona que mas ha amado en su completa vida…, sin dudas, ella bajo sus ojos asta fijar su mirada en aquellos labios que robaran su primer beso, y el, el los humedeció al sentir sed de probar aquella boca que temblaba tiernamente frente a su mirada… no esperaron más para saciar su mutuo deseo… y un beso sello el nacer de un nuevo sueño… o tal vez pesadilla si al despertar todo resultaba ser una mentira.

No había palabras, no preguntas, no explicaciones, solo sentimientos, el beso que nació tierno se convertía en salvaje, el amor provocaba la pasión, y los cuerpos se reclamaban uno a otro, nacía una llamarada que ya no se podría apagar hasta que sus deseos fueran saciados…. Una a una las prendas fueron cayendo y junto a aquella capucha cubierta de seda negra, un bello y delicado vestido fue arrojado al suelo, después las manos que ansiosas buscaban sentir mas de aquella deliciosa y suave piel arrancaron desesperadas lo nudos de un ya no tan común corsé, pero que era tan sensual para una ocasión como aquella, los dedos agiles fueron aflojando los listones hasta que al fin la prenda fue retirada y abandonada, la cama estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, pero demasiados para un deseo tanto tiempo contenido y un amor por años atado, cuando Terry la tomo en bazos ella ni siquiera era consiente de estar semidesnuda, lo único que sentía era la piel cálida del torso maduro de aquel que se había convertido en hombre al igual que ella se había transformado físicamente en mujer…

La manta fue arrancada con casi desespero, y las sabanas recibieron a los que pronto se convertirían en uno solo, no hubo espacio de piel que no fuera marcado por los besos ardientes ni recorrido por manos ansiosas, la espalda de el gozo del contacto de unas uñas desesperadas que trataban de contener la llama dela pasión, Terrece arranco las ultimas prendas… todas delicadas y de suave seda… perfectas para la seducción… y el había caído presa de la bella mujer que las había portado… con un beso que fue casi como un rito… marco la boca que deseaba solo para el antes de acomodarse entre la suave piel de los blancos y bien definidos muslos que se separaron sin resistencia alguna…

Su espalda vibro, su corazón se aceleró un poco mas, y su respiración se contuvo, sabia lo que vendría después de que él se colocara de aquella manera, por unos instantes dudo, sin embargo su corazón le gritaba que era demasiado tarde, tembló, pero se arqueo para el y vio como las llamas que había dentro de aquellos ojos azul profundo se acrecentaban, un beso salvaje y un intruso invadió sus entrañas haciéndola contraerse con una punzada de dolor, los labios ardientes de aquella boca suavizaron el beso, y su cuerpo se detuvo dentro de ella,… se separo de su boca para mirarla a los ojos, una lagrima cayo desde sus verdes pupilas, pero la sonrisa en sus labios calmo la preocupación reflejada en aquel rostro por tanto tiempo adorado…. Una sola frase fue pronunciada…

-Sin preguntas…- menciono ella antes de entrelazar su mano con los suaves cabellos de la nuca masculina y empujar con fuerza hasta que sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, un meneo de su cadera y el gozo comenzaba… el siguió su ritmo satisfaciendo lo que ella demandaba…

Un par de Gritos apasionados interrumpieron en el mismo segundo el silencio de la noche, gemidos placenteros habían llenado el ambiente una y otra vez, separados por breves lapsos de tiempo, durante largas horas… la madrugada había entrado cuando los cuerpos cansados de amarse y satisfechos…pero aun hambrientos, habían caído rendidos por el sueño… habían permanecido entrelazados, unidos íntimamente… casi hasta el amanecer.

Un ligero movimiento dela cama lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, confirmando que lo que creía parte de su sueño no lo era, ella estaba ahí, envuelta en la sabana sentada a la orilla de la cama… vistiéndose?

-Pecosa…. Que haces?..- se incorporaba sorprendido.

-Tengo que marcharme, y por favor no me llames así….- se colocaba las medias y las ataba a su ligero, su corsé ya había sido colocado y su ropa interior, se quietaba la sabana que había cubierto sus piernas…. Deslizaba el vestido sobre su cuerpo para abotonarlo con presteza y se dirigía al cuarto de baño…. La mano de Terry la detuvo entonces tomado la de su mano, ella se giro para encontrarse con un hombre completamente desnudo sintió vibrar nuevamente su cuerpo que reaccionaba a aquel fuego que volvía encenderse en su interior…. No, no debía, no podía...

-como debo llamarte entonces?... preguntaba retador, ella desvió la mirada

-Debo marcharme….- respondió una vez mas jalando su mano y logrando soltarla del agarre del que era presa.

-Porque has venido?... porque te marchas?... necesito una explicación…

-Te dije que no habría preguntas entre nosotros….. si no puedes aceptar no hay problema no habrá respuestas ni oportunidad para mas preguntas….- ágilmente elaboraba el peinado de manera idéntica a como lo había portado la noche anterior, aquellos risos salvajes que se habían mecido sensualmente sobre el, y que habían rosado su piel provocándolo ahora eran presos nuevamente.

-Que quieres decir?... no puedes hacerme esto, saliste de mi vida y después de muchos años vuelves a aparecer, me das el cielo y ahora quieres hundirme en el infierno nuevamente?... no lo voy a permitir… apresaba sus manos y la jalaba hacia el encerrándola en sus brazos...

-Por favor… sabes que no puede ser…. Lo que paso fue…

- no lo digas...- la detuvo antes de que mencionar la palbra que ppodria destruir aquel hermoso suenio.- lo que paso ayer fue un suenio hecho realidad, un deso que ambos compartíamos… no puede negarlo porque yo sentí como tu cuerpo respondia al mio…. No puedes marcarlo como un error... porque no lo fue.

-entiende esto n puede ser… eras un hombre casado y yo cometí una falta al romper una promesa por largo tiempo mantenida….- sus ojos estaba cristalizados, se sentía culpable.

- si, y también soy infeliz…. Como supongo que tu lo eres, no hemos podido olvidar lo que no tuvimos oportunidad de disfrutar, los que nos fue prohibido por el destino, pero ahora que hemos tenido el valor de unirnos a pesar de que todo esta en nuestra contra…. No podemos dar marcha atrás…. Candy… mi amor… por favor… dame una esperanza… dime que esto también fue un sueño hecho realidad para ti y que no dejaremos que termine….

- Terrece….

-Terry...- la corrigio, su voz le daba una tonalidad diferente a su nombre haciéndolo vivir.- por favor Candy…. No me dejes de nuevo ahora que nos pertenecemos...

- No, tú no me perteneces y yo he sido una…

-Te equivocas… te pertenezco, te he pertenecido siempre así como tu me perteneces… y no eres mas que una mujer enamorada como yo soy un hombre enamorado… nos hemos amado desde hace mucho tiempo… si no fuera a si, no estarías aquí, hoy.

-no puedo negarlo… te amo, pero sabes que esto esta prohibido…

-No por el amor… déjame verte de nuevo… te lo suplico…- aflojaba el abrazo, sabia que no podría convencerla de que se quedase, no esa noche.

- N..o... no lose…- se alejaba lamentando que su prisión la dejara libre… pero así tenia que ser, así lo había planeado, solo que no espero que el despertara tan pronto.

-Por favor… una esperanza…- su voz la hiso estremecerse.

-El baile de Caridad…- había mencionado cuando tomo el pomo dela puerta dispuesta a salir.- Alberth es uno de los principales contribuyentes…así que tendremos que asistir…- observo la mirada llena de confusión que parecía en los ojos del hombre al que pertenecía su corazón… no pudo resistirse, volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos estrellándose literalmente con aquel torso del que había disfrutado plenamente y elevándose en las punta de sus pies mientras se colgaba prácticamente del cuello de él, lo beso con desespero en los labios, deseando que él no la olvidara… que sus caricias quedaran marcadas sobre su piel…- Te amo… - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de rápidamente separase de él y después de una fugaz mirada desaparecer detrás dela puerta…

Terrece tenia mas preguntas que respuestas, no sabia si todo había sido un sueño, o si realmente lo había vivido, pero aquellas dos palabras finales aun sonaban en su interior haciendo que su cuerpo se excitara nuevamente… paso una mano por sus cabellos… los días que faltaban para el evento que ella menciono serian un infierno… un infierno aun mayor del que había vivido por tantos años, porque ahora se sabia dueño de algo que no le pertenecía, había probado el sabor de una piel que era libre mientras que él estaba preso, había conocido la gloria… para continuar con un tormento que no terminaría hasta que ella deseara liberarlo nuevamente… confundido… se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño… el agua fría le ayudaría a aliviar un poco , demasiado poco, de su tortura.

Había vuelto a su casa casi al rayar el alba, como siempre Susana lo esperaba, detrás de la cortina dela ventana, podía adivinar su silueta tratando de esconderse mientras él se detenía frente a la casa, con un largo suspiro se preparo para volver a su prisión… pero los recuerdos apenas unas horas vividos, le dibujaron una sonrisa en los labios..." ella " le pertenecía, "ella" lo amaba… y el… él se había convertido en su fiel esclavo y adorador… ese sueño vivido le daría fuerzas para enfrentarse a su cruel realidad, bajo de su vehículo y se introdujo en la casa, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Susana se giro hacia el preguntándole algo que no recordaría, todo lo que veía era la imagen de una mujer hermosa entregándose por primera vez a él y unas pupilas verdes dilatadas por la pasión que lo miraban y lo poseían, no podía borrar la sonrisa que mantenía en los labios y que "su esposa" seguro ya había notado.

-Muy buenas noches Susana…- fue todo lo que recordaba haber mencionado, después agilizo sus pasos hacia la escalera con prisa por refugiarse en su recamara… la que no compartía con nadie…, la que nunca compartiría… porque apenas pudiera se alejaría de aquella casa par siempre, pero al lado dela mujer que había vuelto a su vida para quedarse… porque él no la dejaría partir nunca mas.

Un suspiro profundo salió del pecho de Terrece que regresaba de sus recuerdos, ahora tenia la esperanza de volver a verla, su promesa silenciosa seria cumplida, lo sabia, Su mirada se ensombreció al recordó a Alberth… él había sido su mejor amigo, y ahora él le robaba a su esposa, si, porque Candy podría ser la esposa de Alberth, pero n su mujer, solo él era el dueño de su pecosa, porque era suya, y esa certeza ni mil argollas de matrimonio se la podían quitar, quizá era un traidor por pagarle de aquella manera al hombre del que solo había recibido bondades, pero el lao había traicionado primero al casarse con la mujer que él amaba y aunque preso algún día se liberaría para recobrarla, ahora tendría que liberarla a ella también, pero no le importaba, por Candy haría lo que fuera, incluso bajar al infierno para lograr que su amor se realizara, después de todo no podría ser mas doloroso que l infierno mismo en el que había vivido desde que ella se marchara.

Continuaría con su relación, en las sombras, ocultos como dos bandidos, no importaba, mientras ella aceptara, nada ni nadie importaba, se puso de pie dispuesto a volver a su apartamento, esos días lejos de ella estaba a punto de terminar, las horas le habían parecido eternas y le había costado un mundo fingir naturalidad ante los demás, controlar sus deseos, disimular sus ansias de que el día terminara para poder correr a su departamento a esperarla, ahora estaba a punto de volver a vivir el mas dulce de los sueños, haría como ella quisiera, sin preguntas, sin palabras, no importaba, todo con tal de que ella no volviera a irse de su vida, y pronto, muy pronto podría pedirle que se quedara con el para siempre, podría mostrarle al mundo a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba, por la que realmente vivía… bajo del techo, el teatro estaba completamente solo, fue a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa, abrió la puerta, se quedo petrificado ante la sorpresa que lo esperaba,… la puerta escapo de su mano cerrándose a su espalda por si sola.

-Hola….

El mundo cayo sobre el sin piedad alguna.

* * *

**Y bien?, que les parecio este capitulo?, espero me lo comenten... ya saben ustedes son la inspiracion y su review el pago a esta humilde y fiel amiga... gracias mil a quien sigue acompaniandome... y a todas las demas que leeen tambien... nos seguimos leyendo...akirem**


	4. Chapter 4

Una disculpa primeramente porque se que el dia que publico es el sabado, pero esta semana estuve algo ocupada y no pude entrar a la pagina, pero aqui el siguiente capitulo... **AVISO: MATERIAL SEXUAL EXPLISITO**...(hay, me senti rara poniendo este aviso jijijijijij) si son menores de edad o no les gusta este tipo de material, abstengase de leer. ahora si, que disfruten de su lectura...

* * *

**Amantes IV**

El tiempo era frio, la nieve había comenzado a caer nuevamente, los jardines eran blancos en su totalidad, New York era una de las ciudades con un largo invierno… y en esos días apenas estaba a mediación… pronto llegaría la noche buena y por supuesto su regreso a Lakewood seria irrefrenable, debía aprovechar su tiempo, pues dentro de unas semanas su sueño moriría igual que hacia tantos años en el pasado…

Candy acomodo su capucha negra, esperando que no hubiera nadie en los jardines, se asomo discretamente, la mayoría de la iluminación se centraba en la entrada principal, así que no tendría problema para salir por la parte trasera de aquella enorme casa, solo tenia que cruzar el pequeño bosque que tenia frente a su ventana… y.. una vez fuera… correría a donde se sabía esperada.

Como cuando era adolecente arrojo una cuerda por la ventana, nunca había dejado sus viejas costumbres de trepar arboles o divertirse saltando entre ellos, aunque eso le hubiera costado varias veces un fuerte sermón por parte de la tía abuela, pero eso la hacia sentirse libre dentro de aquella jaula de oro en la que se había convertido su vida.

Bajo cuidadosamente cayendo dentro de los arbustos que adornaban las ventanas de la biblioteca, un lugar pocas veces visitado a esa hora… bueno a cualquier hora… solo Alberth gustaba de leer por las noches, pero ese habito se había roto desde hacia tiempo, y ella lo agradecía, al igual que agradecía que ese día él hubiera tenido que salir en compañía de George para resolver un negocio que no iba muy bien… solo esperaba regresar antes de que el estuviera en casa… un par de horas era mas que suficiente para ella… un par de horas que le darían la fuerza y vitalidad suficiente para continuar viviendo aunque fuera solo recordando los bellos momentos que se creaban entre ella y….. "el".

Cuidándose las espaldas al voltear de vez en vez y cubierta por su gruesa capucha negra se internaba entre los arboles que ocultaban la pequeña salida que raras veces era usada… en realidad solo la usaba el jardinero… pero con un jardín muerto por la nieve, el hombre no había visitado el lugar por un buen tiempo y no lo haría por otro tanto mas, así que nadie encontraría sus pisadas sobre la nieve que cubría aquel estrecho camino….

-Es una agradable noche para pasear en los jardines, no te parece?- La voz que salió de la nada y resonaba en sus espaldas la dejo paralizada...

-Pensé que a esta hora estarías yéndote a la cama… y decidí no molestarte… pero veo que al igual que siempre nuestros deseos son muy parecidos…. Nada raro en nosotros… verdad?...- Alberth caminaba lentamente hasta quedar justo a un par de pasos a espaldas de Candy, quien aun no se atrevía a volverse, entonces el la tomo por el antebrazo girándola, pero ella no se atrevió a levantar el rostro, el lentamente le levantó un poco la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, solo hasta que logro ver su rostro completo, ella mantenía la mirada sobre la punta de sus propios pies.- siempre hemos tenido esa similitud de amar la naturaleza y su belleza en cualquiera de sus etapas, sin importar lo intensa de estas…- con su dedo anular acariciaba la barbilla delicada de Candy y le levantaba la cara para intentar que ella lo mirara a los ojos pero no lo logro, ella desvió la mirada.

- no tenias sueño?… eso no es ningún delito como para bajar por tu balcón… si deseabas disfrutar de la noche sin ser molestada solo tenias que decirlo… la noche es demasiado bella como para resistirse de admirarla…- le soltaba la barbilla al no haber conseguido su objetivo.. ella giraba el rostro hacia un lado no atreviéndose a verlo …- el frio se esta intensificando… pero seguro no te importa… cuida de no salir lastimada… la noche es traicionera cuando se camina por rumbos equivocados… y este no es precisamente el camino que deberías seguir… estaré hasta tarde en la biblioteca,… cuando regreses… de tu paseo, ve a dormir… debes cuidar un poco mas de tu salud, últimamente luces un poco pálida… - Albert acomodo la capucha de Candy cerrándola bien y cubriendo por completo la cabeza, la nieve había comenzado a caer… beso la frente de la joven y sin agregar una sola palabra mas se giro y regreso en dirección a la casa.

Candy se sentía mal, jamás había estado en esa situación con Alberth, pero su corazón y su cuerpo gritaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y ese llamado de necesidad era solo por…Terry, el corazón le dio un vuelco, se dejo caer sobre la nieve al sentir que sus piernas no la sostendrían mas… estaba a un par de metros de la salida… miro en esa dirección, y después se volvió para mirar hacia donde Alberth había desaparecido entre las sombras de la noche o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Aunque fue por un corto segundo el tiempo en que fijo sus ojos en los de él, supo, que en los ojos de Alberth había mucho más de lo que había dicho… pero se había quedado callado… una vez más.

* * *

El sonriente rostro que lo saludaba fue desvaneciendo la sonrisa de los labios al ver el enfado en aquellas pupilas de un azul verdoso,… la sorpresa no había sido agradable, un tanto nerviosa se encamino hacia donde había dejado apoyado su bastón y dejando descuidadamente la caja que había estado revisando por "curiosidad"…

-que haces aquí?- la pregunta sonaba fría y dura.

-Solo …. Bueno…. Hace mucho que no venia al teatro para acompañarte a casa y pensé que… hoy... bueno…. Es una linda noche a pesar del frio y creí que seria agradable caminar bajo la nieve un rato antes de volver a nuestro hogar.

-La mansión en la que vivimos esta bastante retirada, no se te olvide que la elegiste en los suburbios para que la extensión de terreno y la edificación fueran en mayores proporciones, así que no creo que haya tiempo para dar una caminata si quieres llegar antes dela medianoche, adema en tus condiciones dudo mucho que puedas siquiera dar un par de pasos sin quejarte después, y por ultimo ese tipo de actividades jamás las has hecho conmigo…. Estas segura que no te confundiste de lugar?- Terry no pudo mirar la palidez que cubrió la cara de Susana, y el temblor de su manos que aferraba entre si a causa delos nervios quela habían invadido al instante de escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras, que, decían mucho mas delo que realmente deseaban, que hacer?... bueno no por nada había sido una de las mas grandes promesas dela actuación… así que humedeciendo sus ojos y poniendo cara de aflicción….

-No,… no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo…. Si no deseas acompañarme solo dilo, - la mujer se giro hacia la salida fingiendo que lloraba y limpiando su cara falsamente con un pañuelillo de seda y encaje.

-no tienes que actuar conmigo…. Conozco perfectamente cada una de tus escenas de esposa afligida…. No en vano llevamos tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo y si nunca he dicho nada no es ciertamente porque me crea tus actuaciones… es solo para no escucharte en tus berrinches…. Por eso es que he cumplió con cada uno de tus caprichos, que mas que caprichos, se ,que son el pago por haberme salvado la vida...- se giraba por un momento para verla con una mueca burlona, y después seguía acomodando los pocos recuerdos que guardaba en aquella cajilla de madera que Susana había estado esculcando… donde su objeto mas preciado era una armónica y unas cuantas cartas provenientes de chicago… de el tiempo en que se creyó el verdadero rey del mundo por la felicidad que llevaba en el corazón al saberse correspondido por aquella chiquilla que jugaba a ser enfermera.

-Terry!, porque me hablas de esa manera… tu… tu nunca…. OH!, pero que te esta sucediendo últimamente…..- sofocaba el fingido llanto con el dorso de su mano y se dejaba caer sobre el sillón que había a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

Terry con una mirada cansada de aquellas pantomimas, se volvía para mirar el reloj que estaba junto a el espejo que utilizaba para desmaquillarse… no tenia mucho tiempo si deseaba llegar antes que "ella", de otra forma al no encontrarlo seguro se marcharía y no tendría la oportunidad de "verla"…. Y susana que seguía con sus tonterías….

-Vamos te ayudare a conseguir un carruaje para que vuelvas a casa….- le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla aponerse de pie, su pesado cuerpo le hacia mas difícil aquel simple movimiento a Susana.

-No!, no me iré si no es contigo!...- lo miraba llena de furia…

-Bien… yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en una de tus rabietas de niña consentida…. Me voy…. Pero estoy seguro que no tardaras en tener quien te acompañe a casa…. Por cierto no te preocupes ni apures tus "asuntos"… no volveré a dormir… pasare la noche en casa de Eleonor…-Una vez mas Terry sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de Susana, mas que sorprendida estaba aterrorizada… ella se lo busco… al fin quien le había pedido que viniera a buscarlo.

Salió sin dar la espalda y solo por curiosidad se detuvo al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, espero un par de minutos y se asomo con precaución… tal como lo pensó, Roberth había estado espiando y ahora entraba al camerino en donde el había dejado a Susana… pero no sentía rabia, se amaban?... no lo sabia, pero estaba de cierto modo agradecido, pobre Roberth… no sabia ciertamente el terreno que pisaba… se encogió de hombros y reinicio su camino.

* * *

El corazón se le agitaba cada vez con mayor velocidad, y en sus labios la sonrisa apareció para no morir en el resto del trayecto a su viejo apartamento, sus manos le sudaban por la expectativa de no saber con certeza si ella llegaría o no, o tal vez ella ya estaba esperándolo….

Eran pocos los negocios que estaban abiertos a aquella hora y para su buena suerte la pastelería era uno de ellos. Así que corrió hacia el lugar antes de que su suerte cambiara y cerraran el negocio, logro entrar segundos antes de quela joven que atendía el mostrador cerrara la puerta…

-Lo siento pero es una emergencia…- sonreía y se levantaba la gorra un poco, aquel disfraz le seguía siendo de mucha ayuda…., la joven al reconocerlo no dudo en atenderlo, pero la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos sin dudarlo.

-Esta bien… si es una emergencia… - decía sonriente mientras caminaba detrás del mostrador.- que es lo que va a llevar?..

-Tienes pastel de chocolate?...- l a joven asentía sin dejar de sonreír- podrías ponerle una capa extra de crema de chocolate?... por favor…- sonreía para lograr convencerla… y lo hiso.

-supongo que su Esposa debe estar de antojo….- comento la chica mientras ponía la capa extra sin imaginar siquiera el uso que el actor le daría...

-E…OH…si, si, ama el chocolate… - si la joven supiera que Susana odiaba aquella golosina… "no deseaba perder la figura"… siempre había sido su comentario cuando por alguna razón alguien le ofrecía aquella delicia que el y "ella" amaban. A final de cuentas no seria con su "esposa" con quien disfrutaría aquel postre…. Seria con "ella".

- Tenemos unos vinos de frutas deliciosos que podrían ser una acompañante perfecto….- La joven guiaba su mirada hacia un estante cercano…. No era mala idea...- oh... perdón!, seguro su esposa no bebe en estos momentos….- mencionaba sonrojada...

-Tiene razón…. Ella no bebe… pero yo si… así que por favor póngame el mejor que tenga…- Terry ya se imaginaba derramando aquel liquido sobre el vientre de…"Ella"… claro después de haberlo cubierto con una buena capa de merengue de chocolate… en su piel seria una exquisitez digna de un Dios… pero el que la probaría seria solo el.

Una vez que obtuvo sus pedidos, pago ala joven quien con un poco de vergüenza le pidió un recuerdo y el con amabilidad le dedico unas palabras que escribió sobre el delantal que la chica vestía…, agradeciendo una vez mas salió de prisa… un ultimo detalle y todo estaría perfecto… y como aquella noche la suerte estaba de su lado… la señora que vendía flores estaba a punto de partir… el la detuvo y le compro todas las rosas que le quedaban dándole por supuesto un poco de dinero extra como bono por el tiempo que le hiso perder, la amable mujer le había agradecido demasiadas veces… y el que tenia prisa.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho cuando al fin diviso el edificio donde se encontraría con ella… faltaba poco… muy poco.

Entro en el apartamento, todo estaba en penumbras…, conociéndolo demasiado bien, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina sin encender la luz, su corazón latía desilusionado, había mantenido la esperanza de que ella ya estuviera ahí, tonto, lo mas seguro era que como toda mujer se tardaría una hora mas dela acordada, aunque ni siquiera la habían fijado… entro a la cocina y coloco el pastel en la mesa, abrió la hielera para colocar dentro el vino de fruta… estaría listo para cuando ella llegara, camino hacia la estancia que también era la recamara, aquel lugar si que era pequeño…

-Si que vives en un lugar inseguro… - sus ojos adaptados ya ala obscuridad pudieron distinguir la figura sentada sobre la cama, como la vez anterior llevaba una capucha que la cubría.

-Candy?- pregunto sorprendido y el corazón se le acelero al escuchar la voz de ella.

-Esperabas a alguien mas?, si es así, entonces debo marcharme… no quiero echar a perder tu velada romántica…- entre las sombras Terry pudo ver que ella movía su rostro en dirección a donde el había dejado las rosas...

-No espero a nadie mas que a ti…- respondió y controlándose sonrió seductor, ella estaba celosa, podía sentirlo, se volvió hacia el escritorio junto a la ventana y tomo las rosas, volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a ella…- son para ti…

Su verde mirada brillo con la poca luz de luna que se colaba entre los cristales y las cortinas entreabiertas... extendió la mano para tomar las flores y acercarlas a su respingada nariz, mientras las olía levanto la vista para fijarla en el hombre de pie frente a ella…

-Tienen un aroma delicioso…, y lo demás, también es para mi?...- pregunto coqueta...

-Eso...- hiso un movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a la cocina donde estaban e l vino y el pastel, mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón temiendo no contenerse y tomarla de una vez,- es para disfrutarlos los dos… pero me temo que seré yo quien lo disfrute mas… - dio un par de pasos mas quedando solo a centímetros de ella.

-y que estamos esperando?..- se puso de pie lentamente rosando su cuerpo con el de el… encendiendo la llama del deseo… un apretón brusco en su cintura y supo que él estaba listo, pues ya la besaba con desesperación y la apegaba a él con sus fuertes manos… ella siguió su ritmo y le rodeo el cuello con las manos entrelazando sus dedos con la cabellera sedosa y obscura.

El no dejo de besarla mientras amoldaba el trasero de ella con sus manos, luego la levanto colocándola sobre sus caderas… y caminando con ella encima y que seguía besándolo fogosamente se encamino a la cocina, la coloco sobre la mesa, la retiro un poco aun en contra de su propia voluntad, pero su sueño no se vería realizado si ella continuaba vestida, así que comenzó a desanudar los listones dela capucha que se mantenían intactos bajo el blanco y delicado cuello, comenzó a besarla detrás del oído mientras maniobraba con aquel exquisito vestido, era una lastima quitárselo de encima, pero lucia mejor desnuda, la luna parecía no querer perderse detalle de lo que aquellos "amantes" estaba a punto de crear, pues e guía colándose entre aquellos cuerpos que comenzaban a brillar bajo su luz.

Cuando Terry retiro por completo el vestido dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quería admirarla… la luz que medio iluminaba le revelo un corsé que el jamás se hubiera imaginado existía, con coquetos encajes que tocaban delicadamente la piel de ella en lugares que encendían su pasión, la ropa interior entre sus piernas también era de encaje y mucho mas corta que los interiores de otras damas, eso unido a los ligueros que mantenían en su lugar las medias de seda, le daban una apariencia de una diosa… ella lo sabia, porque se coloco de manera que el tuviera una mejor vista de su entrepierna y enderezando la espalda subió sus manos lentamente a su cabello para liberarlo al soltar las horquillas que lo mantenían preso, la sedosa cortina de risos callo sobre sus hombros y espalda, mientras ella no despegaba sus verdes pupilas de las reacciones que esto provocaba en el cuerpo de Terry, lo azules mares embravecidos revelaban su impaciencia por tomarla. Y ella sonrió.

Con un rápido movimiento Terrece se deshizo de su chaqueta entreabierta, el suéter y la camisa que lo habían cubierto, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón pero una mano lo detuvo….

-Ese me toca a mi…- la voz de Candy sonaba un poco ronca, lo que hablaba de su deseo, Terry sintió que su pasión crecía aun mas haciéndolo sufrir por no poder liberarla…

Con movimientos lentos ella fue soltando uno a uno los botones, luego comenzó a deslizar la gruesa tela que cubría el trasero y las piernas de su hombre, pero mientras lo hacia, disfrutaba rosando sus manos sobre su piel caliente… era invierno?... no lo parecía, el fuego que los consumía mataba cualquier frio por intenso que este fuera. Candy se quedo de rodillas frente a lo que había sentido dentro de ella pero que no había tenido oportunidad de observar… no con el detalle con el que ahora lo hacia. Terry permanecía inmóvil, pero su respiración era demasiado agitada estaba a punto de estallar y quería obligarse a contenerse. Una caricia suave con uno de sus delicados dedos marco la longitud de aquel intruso que le había regalado el cielo una y otra vez, y que ella ansiaba la volviera a llevar a las estrellas... llego a la punta y ahí con un movimiento circular, disperso la lagrima de agonía que este había derramado… después llevo su dedo a su lengua y probo su sabor… cerro los ojos, aquello había sido deleitante… la mitad de un segundo y su trasero se estrellaba contra la madera de la mesa, mientras sus labios eran devorados y su torso estrujado con fuerza… unos cuantos jalones a su espalda y el corsé fue a acompañar al vestido y ala capucha que no sabia donde habían quedado… el sonido de tela rasgándose le recordó que hubiera sido buena idea llevar un poco de ropa interior extra… demasiado tarde.

El calor que la invadió junto a un sonido gutural que asemejaba a un rugido la hicieron olvidarse de todo, y entregarse por completo a lo que sentía, aquel balanceo y el sonido de pieles chocando entre si era algo que la excitaba aun mas… sus manos recorrían el cuerpo entre sus piernas y a la vez lo jalaban para que entrara mas profundo dentro de sus entrañas… los gemidos fueron naciendo, y pronto se convirtieron en dos palabras, dos nombres que se repetían una y otra vez… un grito muerto desgarro su garganta cuando la explosión en su vientre casi la llevo a perder el conocimiento… aquello era tan delicioso… su cuerpo poco a poco fue volviendo de aquel viaje pasional… se dejo ir sobre el fuerte torso que le daba apoyo… y su manos se aferraron débilmente al cuello de Terrece, el aun la mantenía pegada por completo a su cuerpo, ella mantenía sus piernas enredadas en la cadera masculina… el sudor que los cubría… les daba un brillo casi mítico bajo los rayos de plata que les regalaba la luna.

Terry la llevo en brazos pero sin salirse de ella, era tan exquisito permanecer rodeado por aquel calor, que deseaba extender el momento lo mas que se pudiera… poco a poco fue recostándola sobre la cama. Las rosas estaban esparcidas sobre esta pues habían caído sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara… ahora la combinación de los aromas lo volvía a excitar…

-Sabes que eres deliciosa…- comenzaba a besarla desde el cuello bajando entre sus pechos...

-y Tu eres exquisito… el mejor de los manjares que he probado…- acariciaba su espalda con las uñas provocándole pequeños temblores que ella podía sentir volvían a encenderlo.

- y has probado muchos?...- por supuesto aquella pregunta llevaba mas delo que realmente mostraba...

- que has dicho?...- lo empujaba por los hombros obligándolo a incorporarse y ella se apoyaba en sus codos para enfrentarlo.

-No me has dicho nada de ti…- lo que pretendía ser una respuesta se asemejaba mas a un reproche...

-Sabía que me juzgarías esa clase de persona…. Pero solo yo tengo la culpa…- se separaba de del y se ponía de pie buscando entre la obscuridad su ropa…

-No, perdóname!,- se ponía de pie rápidamente para tomarla entre sus brazos- sé que no es así…. Jamás pensaría que tú eres así…. Es solo que…. De pronto me he puesto… celoso…- las ultimas palabras habían sido casi un susurro en el oído de Candy… aquella confesión le había dado una dicha enorme, él la quería solo para el… su corazón se llenaba de nuevas esperanzas.

- Debo irme…- se soltaba suavemente… pero el la volvía a abrazar por la espalda.

-Es muy pronto… aun no has probado el postre…- le besaba la nuca y comenzaba a bajar pos su espalda llenándola de húmedos y cortos besos mientras sus manos ya se deleitaban es aquel perfecto trasero.

-En otra ocasión será...- su voz era mas débil de lo que ella hubiera deseado escucharse.

-Pedí una doble capa de crema de chocolate….- la giraba y la empujaba despacio para que se apoyara en el escritorio, la luz de la luna la bañaba por la espalda y sus risos parecían un halo que la cubría... ella hecho para atrás la cabeza regalándole una bella vista de sus firmes y maravillosos senos… el comenzó a besar el vientre plano mientras su manos ya se dirigían a aquellos dos bultos de suave carne… las palabras murieron, y un gemido placentero salió de la garganta de Candy cuando Terry le dio un beso profundo en el lugar que le regalaba el mayor de los placeres… ella no pudo sostenerse se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el mueble de madera y la luna brillo en sus pupilas dilatadas por el placer… de pronto se sintió vacía…. El ya no estaba.

-Terrece?.- pregunto incorporándose y mirando alrededor…... el no respondió.

-Terry…- corrigió el actor apareciendo instantes después con el pastel en sus manos, había soñado demasiado con aquello que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo sin cumplir...

Coloco el postre a un lado de donde ella se encontraba aun semisentada, y volvió a desaparecer por unos segundos, después balanceo la botella de vino frente a ella, su rostro lleno de curiosidad lo lleno de satisfacción, sin responder a sus preguntas no mencionadas, destapo la botella, tomo un trago y tomando a Candy suavemente por la nuca, la atrajo hacia su boca intercambiando aquel delicioso liquido entre sus labios… mientras ella estaba perdida en aquel beso, el tomo con una de su manos la crema que cubría aquel pastel y comenzó a esparcirlo sobre sus redondeados senos… ella gimió con aquel contacto, Terry tomo la botella nuevamente con su mano izquierda y lamiendo la crema sobre el pecho de Candy comenzó a derramar el liquido desde los hombros de ella, y este se deslizo cual cascada sobre aquel bien formado cuerpo… él se deleito con aquella combinación de sabores… sobre todo con el de la piel de su amante…. La lengua de Terry siguió el camino que el vino había dejado, enterrando su lengua hasta lo mas profundo dela entrepierna de Candy que se estremecía del placer ante todo aquello, nuevo para ella, … pero no quería quedar fuera del juego, así que se incorporo obligando a terrece a hacer lo mismo, pronto los dos estaban envueltos en una suave mezcla de crema de chocolate y delicioso vino, el cual se habían propuesto no desperdiciar ni una sola gota…

Las caricias, los gemidos, los besos, poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, pronto la desesperación causada por el placer los domino, no dejaron un solo espacio sin lamer, sin besar, sin morder, ahora los dos se mecían rítmicamente perdidos en la sensaciones que aquel acto les brindaba, habían vagado por la habitación ansiosos de satisfacer su "hambre", tocando las estrellas una y otra vez, y ahora recargados en los trasparentes cristales de la ventana, sus cuerpos se semicubrian en las cortinas que se pegaban en sus pieles sudorosas, perdidos en su pasión como se encontraban, no notaron el coche que arranco con las luces apagadas.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de observar el espectáculo que la solitaria madrugada había atestiguado, unos parpados se cerraron con fuerza cubriendo las pupilas claras que brillaban con desilusión, los puños casi blancos golpearon el volante mientras la frente del hombre se apoyaba en el centro del mismo… un profundo dolor se clavo en su corazón, sus presentimientos habían resultado certeros, se maldecía así mismo por ello, sintiendo que una sombra de cruel agonía lo comenzaba a cubrir, continuo la marcha de su vehículo, alejándose, deseando perderse para siempre, pero consiente de que no podría hacerlo, pronto , y aunque deseaba equivocarse por una sola vez, ella lo necesitaría. Y el estaría ahí para ella, como antes, como siempre, aguardando en silencio su regreso.

* * *

**Esperando haya sido de su agrado... espero sus reviews... agradesco a todas las personas que me leen en el anonimato asi como a las que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a las alertas de historia, y por supuesto a las que me dejan sus mensajes escritos... es muy agradable saber sus opiniones y que al igual que yo disfruto de escribir esta historia uds disfrutan al leerla... nos seguimos leyendo...akirem**


	5. Chapter 5

**continuamos con el quinto capitulo, agradesco infinitamente a las companieras que me regalan siempre una opinion de mi trabajo, realmente esas palabras me hacen el dia, cada que leo uno de los reviews me emociono al saber que alguien comparte un poco de mi trabajo con gusto, no es necesario un millon de reviews... basta con uno solo pero lleno de sinceridad, como se que son los que ustedes me envian... graias mil... y disfruten de este capitulo... mi trabajo en lleno de carinio para ustedes.**

* * *

**Amantes V**

Los primeros rayos de luz aparecían cuando al fin ella había logrado colarse en su habitación, corrió a la cama y se metió en ella sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, estaba nerviosa, no había podido separarse de Terry durante toda la noche y no se arrepentía de ello. Pero lo había dejado profundamente dormido apenas un poco tiempo atrás, pero así debía ser, ahora comprendía a la luna, siempre brillaba a media noche pero desaparecía antes de que el sol la vislumbrara…. Era gracioso, pero ella se sentía la luna, feliz a la media noche y al amanecer una despedida sin ser notada… antes de que el sol pudiera siquiera notar su ausencia.

La puerta se abrió tal como ella lo imagino, siempre era así cuando se quedaba dormido leyendo en la biblioteca… pero para su sorpresa, no era Alberth quien entraba…

-Buenos días Candy!- saludaba Dorothy sonriente y mantenía la puerta abierta para que la mucama entrara con un servicio de te.

-Dorothy… que haces aquí a esta hora,…. Deberías estar descansando…- sin incorporarse y cubriéndose lo más que podía, Candy miraba sorprendida a la señora Johnson...

-Por favor, no empieces igual que George porque me molestare, estar embarazada no significa una enfermedad mortal, y tú como enfermera que fuiste lo sabes….. así que mientras el medico diga que puedo seguir con mi vida normal, sin exagerar claro, entonces seguiré verificando que todo se lleve a cabo como debe de ser.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te discutiré, pero aun no me respondes… que haces aquí?.

-Quería estar segura de que se realizara lo que pidió Alberth,… - miraba la pregunta en los ojos de Candy que permanecía cubierta hasta la barbilla por las mantas.- anoche me lo tope cuando baje por un poco de agua, parece que se quedo la mayor parte de la noche en la biblioteca, es raro, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, tal vez algo lo preocupe, pero bueno, anoche que me lo tope, me pidió que a primera hora te enviara un poco de te y algunos analgésicos para el resfriado, dijo que probablemente los necesitarías pues habías salido a caminar en plena nevada, lo bueno es que no fue muy intensa…- Dorothy acomodaba por si misma la charola del te cerca de la cama- y parece que no se equivoco, a pesar de que la chimenea continua encendida tu estas completamente cubierta… tienes escalofríos?.- se acercaba para checarle la temperatura con la mano.

-No, no, bueno solo un poco de frio, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que soy enfermera y ya me he checado la temperatura, no es nada de cuidado...- detenía la mano de Dorothy antes de que notara lo pegajoso de su piel…- y…. Alberth… aun sigue en la biblioteca?- preguntaba tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y aparentando normalidad.

-No, se marcho hace cerca de una hora, George fue con el, por eso estoy segura del tiempo..., el problema con los Ligan debe ser realmente serio…, nuca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Alberth...-Dorothy estaba extrañada por la actitud de Candy, y también por Alberth, algo no andaba nada bien…- bueno dejemos que ellos se hagan cargo de esos asuntos y déjame ayudarte a arreglarte...

-NO!, no,- Candy aferraba las cobijas antes de que Dorothy las tomara – esta bien, deseo permanecer un poco mas en la cama, creo que la cabeza ha empezado a dolerme... deja el te, lo tomare mas tarde,… ahora solo quiero dormir un poco.

-Este,… bueno, esta bien, solo recuerda que hoy tenemos que acompañar a la tía abuela a la visita que hará a uno de los orfanatos … no lo olvidaste verdad?.

- No, claro que no…. Es solo que… no te preocupes estaré lista, a que hora tenemos que partir?-La verdad era que si lo había olvidado por completo, cuando su reunión con Terry se acercaba nada mas cabía en su memoria.

-Tienes unas horas para dormir… debemos salir justo a las diez, bueno te dejo para que descanses un poco mas, toma los analgésicos, sabes que a La tía Abuela le molestan los cambios repentinos y ya hemos quedado con ella de acompañarla…- Dorothy salió de la habitación, pero le había extrañado mucho la actitud de Candy, ni siquiera parecía preocuparle el hecho de que Alberth volviera con sus antiguas rutinas de dormir en la biblioteca, ni le había importado el hecho de que saliera tan temprano de la casa… algo no estaba bien, además, había sido su imaginación o Candy tenia aun sus botas puestas… no seguro el embarazo la estaba afectando mas de lo normal, mejor seria tomar en cuenta los deseos de George de tomarse un descanso mas a menudo…..

Cuando Candy se encontró al fin sola, corrió a la puerta para poner llave, rápidamente se dirigió al baño aun llevaba un poco de chocolate en partes que nunca se hubiera imaginado, y a pesar que Terry se había asegurado una y otra vez de pasar sus deliciosos labios y su lengua por ahí,…. Sonrió de recordarlo, bueno ella no se había quedado atrás, también había seguido el ejemplo de Terry y ahora seguramente el al igual que ella ansiaba un buen baño…

Se metió en la tina llena de agua tibia, y con suavidad comenzó a pasar pos su cuerpo la toalleta llena de oloroso jabón, se recargo en el respaldo de porcelana y comenzó a recordar como las manos de Terry la habían recorrido por completo, apenas habían pasado un par de horas que se habían separado pero ella ya lo añoraba profundamente, debería sentirse mal por lo que estaba haciendo… pero no lo sentía, era feliz, aunque se hubiera convertido en lo que la tía Abuela clasificaría como a una mujer corrupta e inaceptable ante los ojos de cualquiera, ella era feliz, y ese seria su mas profundo secreto, le quedaba poco tiempo para disfrutarlo, y lo haría sin importar nada … ni nadie. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla involuntariamente Alberth se dibujo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Había estado más que distraída en la visita al orfanato, y la molestia en la cara de la Tía abuela no se podía ocultar, cuando llegaron a casa Alberth y George en compañía de Archie estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, cuando ellas entraron, el silencio se adueño de la estancia.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto la anciana ante el comportamiento silencioso de sus sobrinos, y olvidando por completo la molestia que la había acompañado por todo el camino gracias a su "dolor de cabeza"; Candy.

- Nada grave…-Alberth dibujaba una sonrisa en su labios, pero Candy lo conocía demasiado bien como para no ver que aquella sonrisa era demasiado forzada, además ni siquiera había dirigido la vista a ellas, se había girado y servido un poco mas de licor… Alberth estaba bebiendo... las cosas estaban mal.

-Pero entonces,… porque este silencio….- La anciana se sentaba cerca de George quien le tomaba la mano para tranquilizarla.

-Tendremos que permanecer en New York… por tiempo indefinido...- Alberth se tomaba de un solo trago lo que había servido en su baso, muestra de que aquello no era nada agradable para el… Pero Candy oculto su rostro para que la dicha de sus ojos no fuera descubierta, se encamino a la ventana discretamente para sonreír sin que nadie pudiera verla.

Alberth podía no fijar su mirada en alguien, pero era demasiado detallista para no haber notado la reacción de Candy aun sin verla fijamente, sintió mas rabia de la que ya había estado tratando de controlar, así que prefirió salir del lugar sin ahondar mas en las explicaciones, a final de cuentas estaba seguro que George y Archie les comunicarían los detalles. El necesitaba olvidarse de todo ello y solo había un lugar donde podría hacerlo, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió a su refugio.

-No pareces demasiado afectada por tener que permanecer en esta ciudad?- Archie se acercaba a la rubia y la tomaba por sorpresa.

-Por que debería estarlo?...- respondió con una actitud no esperada por el ojimiel.

-Pensé que no te agradaba pasar las navidades lejos de los niños del hogar de Pony y de tus madres...-Archie la miraba de reojo ya que ella había desviado su rostro… casi ocultándolo

-No se cual se el motivo, pero si Alberth ha decidido que debemos permanecer en la ciudad es porque es algo realmente importante… quien soy yo para contradecir sus ordenes?...- se giraba dispuesta a irse pero Archie la detenía del antebrazo ganándose una mirada airada.

-En otras ocasiones siempre te has negado, incluso los negocios han tenido que esperar para que tu puedas pasar las noche buena en el hogar de Pony, es raro que esta vez no hayas tratado de convencer a Alberht para que regresemos, es mas ni siquiera hiciste el intento… que esta sucediendo entre ustedes?...-

Candy se soltó del agarre de Archie sin responder a la pregunta que este le hiciera, salió de prisa y un poco nerviosa… era verdad, ella estaba cambiando aunque no lo deseara, y si seguía así, no tardarían mucho en descubrirla. Corrió a su habitación con el corazón acelerado, tendría que dejar de ver a Terry un poco mas de lo acordado… sus solo recuerdo le nublaba demasiado el pensamiento y sus deseos le hacían olvidarse de todo, de todo y de todos… en su recamara se dejo caer sobre la alfombra, acaso al culpa comenzaba a dominarla?, las lagrimas en sus ojos decían que si, escondió la cara entre sus rodillas… era feliz?... o todo era solo un espejismo producido por lo que no había podido ser?.

* * *

Susana regresaba de una mas de sus visitas al "medico", solo su mucama la había acompañado como siempre, y claro la joven era una muda que solo respondía a las ordenes de su patrona, sin importar que el que pagara su sueldo fuera el, llevaba un par de horas esperando, Robert había cancelado inesperadamente el ensayo de la mañana, y por supuesto Susana no se sorprendería de verlo en casa a pesar de que supuestamente ella no sabia de la cancelación,… pero se equivoco, no cabía duda que su "esposa" hubiera sido una de las mejores actrices.

-Terry!, cariño…. Estas en casa…- Susana dejaba sus cosas en manos de su mucama y salía lo mas rápido que su prótesis le permitía para tratar de abrazar con emoción a Terry, pero este se quitaba de su camino y la detenía en seco al extenderle un sobre.

- Espero que estés de acuerdo en todo… no quiero contratiempos…- La miraba fríamente, y se giraba para salir de la estancia, pero la madre de Susana que aparecía en esos momentos en la puerta lo detenía.

-Usted no puede hacernos esto…- decía la mujer llena de ira, pero Terry la ignoraba y pasaba de largo.

-Madre!- Susana llamaba a la mujer cómplice de todos sus caprichos y autora de algunos otros protagonizados por ella, se sentaban unidas por las manos en el sillón a sus espaldas.

-No te preocupes hijita, ya encontrare la manera de que no logre el divorcio…- Sabían perfectamente lo que contenía el sobre, no era necesario abrirlo, ya se habían visto en esa situación con anterioridad y había logrado superarlo con el embarazo de Susana, pero ahora parecía que aquello no era muy importante, Terry estaba demasiado cambiado, ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que pasara con el bebe que Susana esperaba, algo sumamente importante debía estarle ocurriendo y Susana ya tenia una idea de lo que era… "La heredera Andrey".

* * *

Las navidades habían pasado, el tiempo había seguido corriendo, pronto llegaría la primavera y con ella varios eventos importantes, uno de ellos el nacimiento del primogénito y futuro heredo legitimo del patriarca Andrey… la noticia estaba girando alrededor del mundo, y esta vez Alberth no había podido evitarlo.

-Estas mejor?- una preocupada Dorothy miraba a Candy que salía del baño bastante demacrada.

- Dorothy!, no sabia que estabas aquí…- Nerviosa Candy se encaminaba a su cama, se sentía débil.

- Lamento haber entrado sin que autorizaras pero, es que…. Llame varias veces y no contestaste, deberías estar ya lista, hoy es la reunión final para terminar las negociaciones con los Ligan y sabes que debes estar presente para firmar la documentación, tu eres de las principales herederas…

-Creo que no podre asistir… podrías decirle a Alberth...

-Es que acaso no puedes decírmelo tu?..- Alberth entraba a la habitación inesperadamente y Candy se recostaba cubriéndose rápidamente con las mantas…

Alberth se dirigía al closet y sacaba no de los trajes que normalmente Candy usaba cuando asistía a las oficinas corporativas…. Sin mencionar palabra lo dejaba en la cama sin mucho cuidado y mirándola duramente se dirigía a ella.

-Tienes exactamente media hora para estar lista, si no comes bien no es problema de nadie mas que tuyo, no hay ningún pretexto para que te niegues alimentarte adecuadamente, no has querido que el medico te revise porque aseguras que todo esta normal en ti, así que no tienes ninguna escusa, en media hora te esperamos en la estancia….- salía sin decir un palabra mas, y Dorothy se quedaba prácticamente con la boca abierta… nunca había visto a Alberth actuar de aquella forma.

- Necesitas ayuda?..- Dorothy preguntaba al ver el esfuerzo de la rubia por ponerse de pie, pero esta negaba con la cabeza débilmente.

-Déjame sola por favor...- sonaba a una suplica, no quería llorar delante de la que mas que su mejor amiga se había convertido en casi una hermana desde que Annie había desaparecido al fugarse con su chofer poco tiempo antes de su boda con Archie. Aunque antes había juzgado a su amiga, ahora la comprendía, contra el verdadero amor no podía hacerse nada, tal vez ella debería hacer lo mismo que Annie y fugarse con Terry, quizá se lo propondría la próxima vez que lo viera.

Sus días eran una desgracia desde el tiempo que Alberth había cambiado demasiado con ella, para nadie pasaba desapercibido que casi la ignoraba por completo, sus charlas de antaño ya no existían y su relación por mas estrecha que había sido, parecía haber muerto por completo, el pasaba los días trabajando fuera de casa o al menos eso decía, y por las noches después de la cena pocas veces permanecía con la familia en las acostumbradas charlas que tenían en la estancia privada… parecía que ella había dejado de existir por lo menos para el… quizá fuera lo mejor, de esta manera no la extrañaría cuando ella desapareciera de sus vidas. Definitivamente tenia que hablar con Terry, no era lo que ella había planeado al principio cuando decidió convertirse en su amante, pero las cosas ahora eran tan intensas que apenas si podía respirar sin el, y la situación se había vuelto mas comprometida, si era verdad lo que Terry le confesara al principio sobre el embarazo de Susana, no creía que el fuera a negarse a su proposición, un par de días mas… solo tenia que soportar su ausencia un poco mas..

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, con esa sonrisita,….- Karen como siempre se aparecía delante de Terry en el momento menos esperado. – tienes ya bastante tiempo sin poder disimular tu alegría…. No me digas que el próximo nacimiento de tu primogénito te tiene desbordando de felicidad…

-aunque debería ser así… no, no es precisamente el motivo que me mantiene completamente dichoso….- terminaba de limpiar su rostro con la mirada fija en el espejo.

- Y si no es eso, entonces debe ser que "Susi" ya dejo de poner escusas para darte el divorcio….

-porque mi felicidad tiene que estar ligada a Susana precisamente?...

- Porque es tu esposa?, la futura madre de tu hijo?...- La mirada de Karen no podía mostrar mas burla.

-Mejor dime como te ha ido con el elegante ese… ya decidiste darle el si, o aun lo tienes mandándote flores y chocolatitos acompañados de poemas inspirados en ti?...- Era el turno d el para disfrutar un poco burlándose de su amiga.

- Pues yo no veo nada malo en darme a desear…. Lo valgo, y para tu información no solo son chocolatitos y flores….- fingía indignación pero luego sonreía al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía el actor al escuchar aquellas sugerentes palabras.- No, no te contare más…. Me voy porque me esperan…. Así como a ti te espera tu amorosa mujercita para llenarte de besitos y arrumacos mientras tu acaricias su vientre…..- Cerraba con rapidez la puerta evitando el cojín que el actor le arrojara juguetón.

Terry se quedaba un poco pensativo,… acaso el elegante iba en serio con Karen?... esperaba que si, porque a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de Karen por su actitud, ella era una buena mujer que se merecía todo… sobre todo amor.

Salió de su camerino con una sonrisa en los labios, había estado hablando con el abogado y este la había dicho que ya había pasado el tiempo determinado para que Susana presentara una contra demanda si es que no estaba de acuerdo con los términos del divorcio, pero no lo había hecho, así que solo había que esperas un poco mas y el divorcio se tramitaría por mutuo acuerdo, una manera que lo dejaría libre en menos de lo que pensaba, tendría que pagar una manutención por el niño, pero no importaba, ya después tendría tiempo de comprobar que no era de él, y si lo era pues pelearía la custodia tan pronto se casara con Candy…. Estaba seguro que ella estaría libre también dentro de pronto.

Llego a casa, durante todo el trayecto había tenido una sensación que quería ignorar, pero conforme se había acercado a su destino esta se había acrecentado… entro, extrañamente Susana no estaba esperándolo como acostumbraba, mejor, no tenia ganas de ver su fingida infelicidad con el rostro bañado en lagrimas… falsas por supuesto.

-Bien venido sr. Granchester…- Esa voz era conocida y poco agradable para el.

-Dr. Matson…- saludaba cortesmente estrechando la mano que se le ofrecia.

-Supongo que le extraña mi visita… pero la madre de su esposa me pidió que fuera yo mismo quien hablara con usted…. Asegura que usted no le creería a ella…

- Que es lo que sucede?- Terry entrecerraba los ojos dudando sobre si eso era otra treta de Susana y su madre.

-Me esperaba esa actitud, su suegra me previno de ello, pero debo decirle que para mi, mi titulo de medico es mucho mas importante que cualquier cosa… así que no lo pondría en riesgo por nada… aclarado ese punto sr. Granchester, me permito informarle que su esposa esta bastante mal, supongo que por la situación que atraviesan y dela que estoy al tanto, la señora Susana no le ha informado sobre los estudios que le he estado realizando… así que tendré que informarle yo…

-Por favor doctor, vaya al punto de interés… no me agradan los rodeos…- el corazón le dio un vuelco... no le gustaba para nada lo que presentía.

-Bien… entonces… le diré… los estudios han revelado que su esposa tiene una enfermedad incurable, haya algunos medicamentos en experimentación que se han estado tratando para controlar la enfermedad pero no hemos logrado cura, su esposa esta condenada a Muerte, el tiempo es indefinido, puede ser un par de meses como puede ser un par de años,… lo único malo es que ella se niega a tomar los medicamentos desde el día en que usted le pidió el divorcio, y esto ha deteriorado significativamente su salud… , mi obligación como medico es pedirle que cancele su tramite de divorcio, la señora lo necesita ahora mas que nunca y su hijo también, si ella sigue negándose a tomar su medicamento, lo mas probable es que su hijo muera aun sin nacer. Señor Granchester, no creo que usted sea una persona tan egoísta como para que no le importe el sufrimiento de la mujer que un día juro ante el altar amar, y sobre todo el de su hijo que aun no conoce, le pido que piense detalladamente sobre sus prioridades señor,… y tome una decisión… lo que sea que lo hace separarse de una mujer tan buena y noble como lo es la señora Susana puede espera… como le he dicho, la señora no tiene salvación, así que darle un buen tiempo antes de que su fin llegue no le costara mucho… y le dará la dicha de conocer y conservar a su primogénito… piense en ello, señor Granchester… piense en ello, una vida inocente no tiene culpa de los errores que uno comete… espero tome la decisión correcta.. una ultima cosa.. la señora Susana no conoce a profundidad su situación, su deseo de morir es solo por la demanda impuesta para su divorcio, en cuanto a su enfermedad, no la conoce a ciencia cierta, y espero que usted tenga un corazón noble para mantener ese secreto que una madre desea no sea revelado.

Terry ya no escuchaba…. A caso todo era un castigo de la vida por haber ido contra sus designios y desafiar al destino robando el amor de Candy… estaba atado nuevamente, por cuanto tiempo?, no importaba, lo único que importaba era que una vez mas su mundo de sueños se había roto antes de poder siquiera intentar cumplirlos… se sintió derrotado… completamente derrotado.

Su angustia y dolor eran marcados en su rostro, ni siquiera noto que el doctor ya se había retirado. Una capa obscura parecía cubrirlo nuevamente… ciertamente no tendría el corazón para ser tan cruel y dar la estocada final por la espalda a Susana… cuyo único pecado era haberlo amado a pesar de saberse no correspondida… quien era el culpable de que los hilos se hubieran enredado de aquella manera?... deseaba saberlo… para preguntarle que mal había hecho el, o que pecado era el que estaba pagando, desde que nació, eran pocos los momentos felices que recordaba y la mayoría la protagonista había sido su amada Candy… ya no podría serlo mas… quizá su pecado era amar a la mujer que desde siempre le perteneció a otro… si porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Alberth siempre había estado ahí para ella, y ella siempre había encontrado consuelo en el… siempre. Un amor prohibido, el había robado un amor prohibido. Y ahora tendría que devolverlo… solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde… y si había perdón para su falta, esperaba que ese perdón se revelara en la vida de ese ser inocente que crecía en el cuerpo de Susana….. "su hijo". La penitencia adeudada seria pagada desde el mismo segundo en que el comenzar a morir nuevamente al no tener mas a su amada pecosa, su mujer, su vida,…su amante.

* * *

**okis... pues espero no haberlas desepcionado y por supuesto me lo dejaran saber... verdad?, bendiciones mil y nos seguimos leyendo... akirem**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un capitulo mas de esta historia... me disculpo por tardarme un poco pero estuve fuera y no pude llevar mi compu conmigo... espero me perdonen y sigan acompaniandome... bueno puess a leer se ha dicho... que lo disfruten y nos vemos al final del cap...**

* * *

**Amantes VI**

Los sentimientos dentro del corazón de una mujer suelen ser intensos, cuando nuestro cuerpo anida a un nuevo ser, las emociones que nos embargan se intensifican y entonces solo pueden existir dos opciones, negro o blanco…. Jamás, jamás, aceptaremos un gris…

* * *

La espera había sido larga. desde el momento en que Alberth había partido para Lakewood dejándola solo con la Tía abuela y Archie, ella había estado planificando la manera de poder tomar sus cosas discretamente y sacarlas de la mansión, no se llevaría mucho, pues pronto todo aquello no le serviría de nada, así que solo había colocado los recuerdos mas importantes y alguno que otro cambio de ropa, los mas sencillos para que no tomaran demasiado espacio en la maleta que llevaría, aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Terry desde que el pensamiento d fugarse con él le había llenado la cabeza, pero el viaje inesperado de Alberth le daba una oportunidad que no podía perder, le dolía en el alma hacerle algo así, después de todo y a pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido últimamente y de su trato frio e indiferente, él era el mejor hombre que ella hubiera podido tener cerca. Y aunque lejos el lazo que los mantenía atados jamás se rompería.

-Quien?,- se sobresaltaba al escuchar el llamado en su puerta, y metía rápidamente la maleta bajo la cama sentándose en el borde del colchón y cubriéndose con las mantas… llevaba puesto su camisón, pues ya era hora de dormir…. Y en el momento en que todos estuvieran ya en sus habitaciones ella realizaría sus planes.

-Solo quería saber si ya no necesitabas nada…..- La Tía Abuela a últimos días la cuidaba de sobremanera, siempre estaba al pendiente de donde se encontraba.

-No, gracias, ya estaba a punto de acostarme...- respondía en la puerta entreabierta pero impidiendo el paso a la anciana que solo frunció el seño extrañada por la actitud de la chica…

- Candice, sé que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar y se, aunque me lastima profundamente, que la relación entre Tu y William esta… cruzando por momentos difíciles… no te voy a pedir que me cuentes que te sucede o porque has tenido ese cambio en tu actitud…. Pero te voy a suplicar que no lo dejes solo, tú eres la única que le devolvió una verdadera sonrisa, desde que ustedes volvieron a estar juntos… William volvió a la vida… yo ya estoy anciana y quizá muera pronto, y entonces…

-Por favor tía, no diga esas cosas, usted es la única familiar de sangre…. Que…. – Las nauseas que la invadieron le impidieron continuar, si abría una vez mas la boca, temía devolver la cena sobre el impecable vestido de la tía Elroy, la anciana se quedo mirando a la joven en espera de que complementara su comentario, pero las palabras no llegaron a sus oídos.

-Estas bien?...- pregunto al ver como se cubría la boca con el dorso de la mano….

-….- no hubo respuesta, Candy bajo la mirada antes de que la anciana pudiera notar sus ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo de contenerse, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo, no quieres hablar del tema…. Pero por favor Candice, trata de arreglar tus diferencias con Alberth…. Hazlo como un favor especial a esta anciana que cada día esta mas cerca dela muere - antes de irse, la mujer acaricio uno de los risos que habían escapado de la trenza en la que Candy aprisionaba sus largos y suaves cabellos, lo acomodo detrás del oído, pero la joven no volvió a mirarla de frente, bajo al mirada entristecida, todo indicaba que la situación era mas severa de lo que ella imaginaba…. Pero que podría haber sucedido para que aquello tan hermoso se convirtiera en casi nada…, no encontraba la respuesta y no podía hacer nada por encontrarla.

El silencio domino la mansión Andrey, y las luces se fueron atenuando hasta dejar el lugar casi en penumbras, solo alguna que otra débil lámpara se mantenía encendida por razones de seguridad, Candy entreabrió su puerta, como cada vez que salía desde dos meses y medio atrás... el camino estaba libre, tenia que asegurarse perfectamente de salir sin que nadie la viera y lo había logrado cada vez, eso era lo que ella creía. Una vez fuera dela mansión corrió como siempre hacia la puerta que acostumbraba, salió y se fue sin mirar atrás, no quería arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

En su habitación, Terrece caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentía preso, no encontraba la manera en que podría hablar con Candy para explicarle que sus encuentros tendrían que ser con menos frecuencia, no quería que ella lo tomara equivocadamente pensando que su deseo y amor por ella habían terminado o eran menos, no quería mencionar a Susana, no quería dañarla igual que lo había hecho cuando decidió prefiriendo quedarse al lado de Susana en lugar de luchar por su amor, miro el reloj, ella ya estaría esperándolo… sintiéndose frustrado al no encontrar una salía a su problema tomo su chaqueta y salió, las cosas se darían como tuvieran que darse, solo esperaba que esta vez ella no lo abandonara… la necesitaba mas que el aire para vivir… pero no podía dejar a Susana en esos momentos, si lo hacia… se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, después de todo el la había elegido, como quiera que se hubieran dado las cosas había sido el quien acepto ante el altar sin ninguna presión.

Manejo hundido en sus pensamientos, también estaba Roberth quien seguro ignoraba la situación de Susana, para otros quizá el que su esposa tuviera un amante, podría ser una enorme humillación, pero para el había sido un alivio, no había reclamos, no tenia derecho cuando el ni siquiera había consumado el matrimonio, por voluntad, cualquier mujer en la situación de Susana habría obrado de la misma manera, además, Susana amaba a Robert?, o todo habría sido físico?, ella seguía siendo la misma para con el con la única diferencia de que no lo hostigaba mas para tener relaciones físicas, abrió la ventanilla de su auto, necesitaba aire, quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que giraba en su mente, pero no podía, había demasiadas cosas, y su encuentro con Candy que cada segundo estaba mas cerca lejos de reanimarlo lo hundía en la desesperación…..

El auto se detuvo en el lugar acostumbrado, el dejo caer su frente en el volante, giro su rostro tratando de visualizar la ventana de su apartamento en el tercer piso, ahí estaba ella, la sobra en la obscuridad era sin duda la mujer que mas amaba y ala que tendría que dejar ir una vez mas, deseaba que su separación fuera por corto tiempo, no deseaba la muerte de Susana, sino su sanación, aun existían los milagros?, ojala el fuera merecedor de uno… rogaba con toda su alma por recibir uno.

La habitación estaba obscura, el llego hasta su lado en el único sillón que había, se sentó a su lado en silencio, ninguno hablaba, la luz de la luna muda testigo de su amor, se colaba iluminando débilmente sus rostros, no se habían siquiera vuelto a verse de frente, el ambiente era diferente aquella noche, pero sus corazones se agitaban de la manera como acostumbraban cada vez que sus cuerpos estaban cerca uno del otro….

-Cuanto tiempo llevamos viéndonos en este lugar?...- La voz suave en casi un murmullo atrajo su atención, pero aun así no giro el rostro.

-Dos meses y…. Un par de semanas…- respondió con la voz apagada… ella presintió quelas cosas no saldrían como esperaba… algo andaba mal… su corazón palpito adolorido...

-Deberíamos salir…. Me gustaría caminar sobre la nieve, con suerte, podríamos observar una delas ultimas nevadas…, el lago del parque central debe verse maravilloso….- un suspiro salió de su pecho.

-Vamos…- él se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano, ella se dejo guiar… antes de salir se cubrió con su capucha para que su rostro no fuera visible… era muy noche, pero nunca se sabia quien pudiera verlos.

El manejo en silencio, ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera había tomado su mano como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores después de que hacían el amor, bueno, quizá esta vez no habían estado juntos…aun, pero lo estarían, y quizá el tomaría su mano, pero ella deseaba que lo hiciera en ese momento, pero él no se desprendió del volante… estaciono el auto en uno de los sitios mas alejados y a donde era casi imposible que alguien pudiera estar a esa hora dela noche… la puerta se abrió instantes después de que el bajara, extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir, pero en cuanto ella estuvo fuera la soltó…, comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, como un par de amigos, quizá solo como conocidos pues ninguno sonreía…, un pequeño copo de nieve cayo justo frente a ellos, uno de sus deseos parecía seria cumplido… segundos después, la nieve caía suavemente sobre ellos…

-Sabes patinar sobre el hielo?...- pregunto con una suave y forzada sonrisa, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- Un poco...- corta respuesta.

- Hagámoslo… - comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lago congelado...

-Pero no… no... Tenemos los zapatos adecuados…- él se detuvo y al escucharlo ella se detuvo también.

- nosotros nunca hemos estado dentro de lo adecuado…. Porque romperíamos esta vez nuestra costumbre?...

- Candy… yo… necesito hablar contigo… si esperamos un poco… todo puede ser diferente…- se sentía un miserable, como podía pedirle que esperara y siguiera siendo solo su amante…

- Yo… ya no puedo esperar… no quiero esperar…- una lagrima caía por su mejilla, no tenia derecho a exigir lo sabia, pero… el corazón le pedía que hablara.

- Candy, yo ahora no puedo… sé que estas desesperada…. Te presionan para que el heredero llegue… verdad?-

-que?, - se volvió mirándolo confundida.

-Es un maldito!, jamás pensé que seria tan bajo… Candy, puedes negarte,…. Solo necesito tiempo, un poco mas de tiempo…

- Tiempo para que?...

-Susana esta apunto de dar a luz, un mes mas… solo un mes mas….

- Ya veo,… supongo que tu esposa te necesitara mucho. No seré yo quien le robe más tú tiempo…

-Candy, no es eso… pecosa…- su voz se apagaba, la estaba perdiendo una vez mas…, pero no podía hablar por completo, no en ese momento, porque entonces faltaría a una promesa, pero también haría que Candy se sintiera culpable por basar su felicidad en la espera de que alguien muriera… no el no deseaba que ella se sintiera así, prefería perderla ahora y después luchar con todo su ser para recuperarla…

- Creo que salir fue una mala idea, será mejor volver….- ella fue quien comenzó el camino de regreso al auto, y el solo la siguió. Manejo de regreso, si siquiera habían durado diez minutos en el parque, no se habían tomado de la mano como el había soñado, no se habían besado bajo la nieve como el había deseado, no, otra vez se quedo callado sin poder gritarle lo mucho quela amaba, aunque cada vez que se encontraban en su apartamento él le gritara con sus caricias y sus besos lo mucho que ella significaba para el, nunca le había dicho con claras palabras quela amaba… ahora era demasiado tarde, debía dejarla ir, pero aun no sabia como se lo diría.

Entraron en el apartamento, y ella dejo caer su capucha, después comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido…pero las manos de Terry la detuvieron, la abrazo por la espalda y apoyo su frente sobre los risos rebeldes que libres caían sobre los delicados hombros semidesnudos, un lagrima escapo de sus ojos cerrados.

-Pecosa…. Yo... creo que no podre ccontinuar viéndote tan a menudo….. yo…

-Terry,…. No necesitas decir nada, fui yo quien vino a pedir, y soy yo quien ahora tengo que entregar… entre nosotros no puede ser de otra manera, lo nuestro siempre fue prohibido… pero… yo … yo quise ir en contra del destino y ahora debo devolver lo que he robado… Susana…. Es tu esposa, debes estar con ella… yo, yo estaré bien,- el nudo en la garganta casi le impedía hablar, el tenia un deber ante los ojos dela sociedad y del mundo, un deber para con sus esposa, ella solo era la amante, la que estaba robando lo que le pertenecía a otra, la quela sociedad condenaría si se llegaba a saber que ella había estado robándole el marido a una pobre mujer invalida… aunque esta no fuera lo que todo el mundo creía, que mal que ella no hubiera nacido con el talento de una actriz para poder fingir y será amada por todos.

-Candy… podríamos esperar, en cuanto pueda comprobar que el bebe no es mio, le pediré el divorcio… hemos esperado por años para volver a estar juntos, quizá….- ahí estaba una vez mas pidiéndole que esperara, la tenia que dejar ir y sin embargo estaba aferrándose a que ella aceptara seguir siendo su amante.

- No, no puedo, no quiero, pensé que podría vivir así, pero ahora me doy cuenta que soy una cobarde, y además egoísta, no quiero compartir, creo que he sido demasiado mimada últimamente, perdóname Terry, he destruido el mundo que tu y Susana habían creado,… perdóname, en mi egoísmo no pensé lo mucho que podía dañarnos, lo que podía lastimarte… ahora sé que no puedo tenerte, así que es mejor dejarte, ella siempre ha sido y será la mujer que te tenga… yo, debo conformarme con los recuerdos que hemos construido en este que ha sido nuestro refugio… ahora, despidámonos…

- Pecosa, te prometo que en cuanto este libre te buscare,… no permitiré que lo nuestro muera, no me importa contra quien tenga que luchar…. O lo que tenga que hacer, pero te juro que…

-no, no hagas promesas ni juramentos que no cumplirás... porque... necesitarías luchar contra ti mismo para poder ser libre…- Candy no pudo decir mas, sentía que sus palabras se ahogaban con las lagrimas qu habían formado un nudo en su garganta, ella habia soniado una vez mas, y su suenio era destrozado, pero que habia esperado?, queTerrece rompiera los lazos que mantenía con Susana?, eso no susederia, el quizá no amaba a su esposa, pero a ella tampoco, por lo menos no lo suficiente como para dejar a una mujer que lo habia enganiado y aun hijo del que dudaba fuera suyo, en cambio ella, ella hbaia dado todo lo que tenia sin importar lo que pudiera suceder o lo quepudieran decir, que tonta, si hbai sido muy tonta al mantener las esperanzas de que terrece estaría para siempre a su lado, ahora ella ya no podia esperar mas, quería que terrece estuviera con ella por amor, no por compromiso, que era por lo que permenecia con Susana, después de todo ella hbaia obtenido lo quehbaia hido a buscar, un poco del corazon de su amado Terrece, y con eso era mas que suficiente.

El abrazo se rompió, ella tomo sus cosas y salió, hasta ese momento Terry no había visto la valija que había estado todo ese tiempo a un lado dela puerta, quiso correr detrás de ella pero los segundo de ventaja que le había dado fueron demasiados, ella ya estaba fuera del edificio, y alguien más la esperaba.

* * *

Candy había salido sin volver la mirada, Terrece no la había seguido, cuando levanto la cara, una ráfaga helada la cubrió de pies a cabeza y profundizo hasta la mas intimo de su ser, su corazón se paralizo por un segundo al ver el auto que se había detenido justo frente a ella y el hombre que bajaba del vehículo, aquella mirada azul llena de frialdad y dureza quedo al instante grabada en su alma.

-Sube al auto…- la orden no dejo límite para ser desobedecida.

-Alberth!, yo,… tu….- estaba completamente sorprendida no sabia como reaccionar.

-Que subas al auto te he dicho!,- trato de pasar de largo pero ella lo detuvo abrazándose a su cintura con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo tenia.

-No por favor!, yo soy la única culpable!- le grito tratando de detenerlo y no soltarlo.

-Pequeña… no….- trato de zafar las pequeñas manos que permanecían aferradas a su ropa…

-No!, te lo suplico, vámonos…. Llévame de aquí!- rogo y sus lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de pronto las fuerzas la abandonaron y sus piernas se doblaron obligándola a caer de rodillas sobre la nieve que ya se había acumulado nuevamente.

-Pequeña!, estas bien!- Alberth se olvido de lo demás, lo único que podía ver era el pálido rostro de Candy que estaba a punto de desmayarse, la tomo en brazos y la acomodo para llevarla cargando al auto ella recargo la cabeza sobre aquel fuerte pecho que siempre la había sostenido, el palpitar del corazón de Alberth era una bella tonada que siempre le daba seguridad.

- Vámonos…- la débil voz volvió a suplicar. El no pudo negarse, asintió levemente y después de asegurarla cerro la puerta, se encamino hacia la puerta del chofer rodeando el coche, antes de entrar, dio una ultima mirada al interior del edificio, encontró lo que buscaba, Terrece los había observado y por la expresión de su rostro podía jurar que estaba sufriendo, fuera lo que fuera que Terrece pensaba en ese instante, y que lo hacia sufrir, lo tenia bien merecido.

* * *

El auto arranco llevándose en su interior a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, pero que no le pertenecía, él estaba atado y no podía darle lo que ella merecía, sus ojos de mar no pudieron contener el agua salada y cálida que emanaba de ellos, el mundo se partió en mil pedazos y con el su corazón, había mirado la ternura y el amor con que el hombre que mas debía odiar tomaba en brazos a su amada, él había hecho lo que ningún hombre con amor propio hiciera, si hubiera estado en su lugar seguro no hubiera escuchado las suplicas de su mujer y habría ido en busca dela satisfacción personal a un orgullo herido por el amante de su esposa, pero no, Alberth era diferente, muy diferente, siempre había demostrado que su amor por Candy era el mayor que pudiera existir en el mundo, para ese hombre primero estaba ella y después seguía estando ella, era su principio y su fin, nunca había nada ni nadie mas importante….. "maldición", le dolía reconocerlo pero sabia perfectamente que nunca existiría nadie mejor que el para estará con Candy y nadie mas que el la merecía… tal vez era momento de dejar el pasado y vivir el futuro que había elegido desde años atrás… un futuro sin Candy.

* * *

**y que tal les parecio?, espero su comentario... y gracias mil por todas las personas que me leen y a las que ma han mandao su mensajito gracias mil, les pido plis me pongan su nombre dentro del mensaje ya que sino no sabre quien me escribe, y tambien les pido pasiencia, sus preguntas y dudas se iran aclarando conforme avanza la historia, porque si se les respondo ahora pues... perderia el chiste no lo creen?, jajaja soy mala verdad?, bueno pues una vez mas gracias mil y espero continuen conmigo hasta el final ya vamos un poco arriba de la mitad a si que no falta mucho... paciencia... okis, nos seguimos leyendo...akirem.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!, Gracias mil por sus bellos reviews, deverdad que me alegran el alma y me hacer reir y gozar con ustedes por cada comentario, bueno pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 7 esperando que algunas de las preguntas se respondan y que por supuesto me acompanien hasta el final que ya falta poco... me han hecho sufrir con algunos comentarios porque me hacen sentir maluca jajajajajajajaj, pero bueno asi es la historia, y no hay que jusgar tan mal a Terry, despues de todo el pobre esta entre la espada y la pared... bueno pues ya no le hecho mas rollo y ojala me dejen su comentario para guiarme hacia el final... jajajajjajjajja espero que sigan disfrutando mucho, mucho con este pequenio fic que se los escribo con muhisimo carinio... ahora si, las dejo leer...**

* * *

**Amantes VII**

El auto se detuvo en la parte mas iluminada de Central Park, había una hermosa vista en el área de el lago, Albert se recargo en su asiento dejando escapar el aliento profundamente y después dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, en el trayecto que llevaban recorrido había visto de reojo las lagrimas de Candy que ya le humedecían el rostro a pesar de que ella trataba de ocultarlas… abrió la puerta del piloto y bajo del coche, Candy no lo noto, sus tristeza la mantenía en otro mundo, en uno donde se despedía para siempre de su amor eterno.

-Vamos pequeña…- la voz calmada la sorprendió y miro confundida, después miro su alrededor y volvió a fijar sus verdes ojos en los azules de Alberth que permanecía con su manos extendida esperando que ella la tomara.

-A donde?...- su voz era un poco débil y nerviosa.

-Es una linda noche, la iluminación es perfecta y creo que el lago esta congelado lo suficiente para un buen rato de diversión….- sonreía con ternura y la tomaba de la mano al ver que ella no respondía, con un ligero tirón la saco del auto y la tomo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos para que caminara junto a él, ella se dejo guiar aun sin comprender a la perfección lo que Alberth hacia.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, Albert se arrodillo y con uno de sus puños golpeo el hielo… era perfecto.

-Pero, pero... no tenemos los zapatos adecuados…- replico Candy y a su mente la voz de Terry pronunciando aquellas palabras la hiso estremecerse…

-nunca los hemos necesitado – Respondió Alberth ya parado sobre el hielo y extendiendo su mano para que Candy la tomara, no seria la primera vez que patinaban sin los zapatos adecuados...

Ella no dudo mas, y tomo la mano de Alberh, siempre que estaba con él se sentía segura, así que decidió sonreír, el parecía complacido, así que comenzó a tirar de ella sobre el resbaladizo hielo…

Como años atrás, cuando descubrieron el tipo de lazo que los unía, Alberth y Candy comenzaron a disfrutar de su unión, recordando los momentos que habían vivido juntos desde la primera vez que se conocieron, entre ellos no había necesidad de palabras, sonreían y en sus miradas la alegría sincera decía mucho mas que lo que pudieran decir sus bocas, giraban divertidos tomados de sus manos y patinando sobre el hielo formado de las aguas cristalinas de aquel lago, reían a mandíbula abierta, sin pensar en que alguien los pudiera ver o juzgar, parecían un par de niños disfrutando del invierno plenamente, después de un largo momento en que también las bolas de nieve fueron invitadas para estrellarse en cada uno de los jóvenes, los dos cansados e dejaron caer sobre la nieve acumulada a la orilla, respiraban agitados, y como si fueran unos chiquillos comenzaron a mover su manos y piernas para formar la clásica figura de ángel sobre la nieve, después en silencio observaron el cielo que parecía ser su compañero fiel y le regalaba una vista hermosa.

-Pequeña…. Perdóname...- La voz profunda de Alberth sobresalto a Candy.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… creo que la que debería pedir perdón soy yo…- su voz era baja, ella se incorporo para quedar sentada pero voltio su rostro, y agacho su cabeza encogiendo las rodillas para apoyarla en ellas.

- si, te he fallado…. No se en que momento pero te he dejado sola y te he descuidado…. Creo que el amor…. Me cegó.

-No, yo soy quien te he fallado… he sido egoísta, pero es que…

- Candy...- Alberth le tomaba el rostro con ternura obligándola a verlo de frente. Ella ya derramaba lagrimas.- no llores, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar…

-Es que… fui muy egoísta…pensé solo en mi, no en lo que mis actos podrían acarrear…

-No, estas enamorada…. Y yo te comprendo porque yo también lo estoy… amo a karie, es como si la mitad de mi vida fuera ella y nuestro próximo bebe, pero la otra mitad les pertenece a ti, a George, la abuela y Archie… que son la otra parte de mi familia… pero los he descuidado… lo se, sobre todo a ti… a quien mas debía cuidar por ser mi hermana pequeña.

-no soy una niña,.. Aunque debo confesar que si me sentí sola, y que…. Sentí muchos celos cuando apareció karie,… nos acabábamos de enterar que éramos hermanos, y que George era también nuestro medio hermano, de no tener familia ahora tenia dos hermanos una abuela y un primo, así que cuando apareció ella, sentí que me estaba robando a mi familia.

-Si, y yo no supe entenderlo, pensé que querías tu propio espacio, y me dedique la mayor parte del tiempo a ella… discúlpame pequeña.

-no, Es comprensible, la malcriada he sido yo, que no acepte que estabas enamorado, te quería solo para mi… y deseaba que estuviera solo conmigo, los he hecho pasar por malos momentos, y ella nunca ha perdido la paciencia…. En eso es muy semejante a ti…

-Es una buena persona y al igual que yo te quiere, aunque no lo creas, pareciera como si te conociera de siempre… fue ella quien me pidió que regresara por ti.

-Es verdad… tu deberías estar en Lakewood!- Candy lo miraba sorprendida.

-Si, pero a mitad del camino, me convenció de que volviera para llevarte conmigo, y también a la tía abuela, que había decidido quedarse para acompañarte a ti y a Archie…

-Alberth!, es que acaso…

-Yo no podía soportar mas la manera en que nos estábamos separando, pero tampoco quería aceptar lo que habías hecho, supongo que también estaba celoso de Terry, además no entendía como el había aceptado…. Bueno… tú merecías un lugar mejor en su vida. Y por eso decidí volver a Lakewood, para no interponerme en sus vidas, tu habías tomado una decisión y yo no soy quien para arrebatarte tus sueños, pero hoy, cuando volví y al llegar a casa me dirigí a tu habitación, me di cuenta al instante lo que había sucedido pero quise confirmarlo buscando lo que yo sabia jamás dejarías si decidieras marcharte, al no encontrar el joyero que te regale… supe a donde habías ido y porque… no quería que te convirtieras en …. "Eso"… así que Salí sin siquiera dar explicaciones a la tía que se sorprendió de verme… yo solo pensaba en que debía detenerte…

-Alberth… yo… no sé que me paso…al estar aquí, tan cerca…

-no tienes que explicarme Candy, yo se y siempre he sabido que tu amor por Terry es demasiado fuerte, y mira a donde te ha llevado, lo que no comprendo es su actitud… si él te amara...

-Alberth… por favor… no ahora.

-Perdóname pequeña, pero es que tengo una rabia enorme… que desearía poder desquitarla.

-Él no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien lo busco, el ya tenia su vida balanceada y yo viene a mover la balanza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio...

-Candy… le has dicho?…

-No sé de que hablas – giro el rostro nerviosa

-Sabes que a mi no puedes engañarme… estoy siguiendo de cerca el embarazo de Karie, y George el de Dorothy…. Estas embarazada… no me lo niegues por favor, entre nosotros nunca ha habido mentiras...

-no estoy segura…- respondió aun sin verlo a la cara.

-Entonces… porque habías decidido huir… de tu familia?

-Yo,… yo,… ya no podía soportar verlos a la cara… aunque….Alberth, ellos…lo saben?

- Pequeña, somos una familia, y nos conocemos entre si,…

-Desde cuando?...- pregunto sintiendo que su rostro se había encendido por la vergüenza.

-La vez que te vi frente al ventanal observando a la nada y sonriendo, supe que lo habías visto, el brillo en tu mirada y la sonrisa en tus labios eran diferentes… después tus palabras, y el cambio en tu forma de ser, me preocupaste y decidí seguirte cuando me di cuenta que escapabas por la ventana de tu habitación, aunque ya tenia la sospecha deseaba confirmarlo, cuando lo hice no pude contener mi rabia, no era justo para ti, Terry debió pensar en eso, cuando volvía casa estaba muy frustrado, no sabia en que había fallado para que tu hubieras tomado esa decisión, me encerré en la biblioteca y…

-Perdóname…. Perdóname no pensé que te lastimaría de esa manera…..

-No pequeña, no es así,…perdóname tu a mi, mi frustración, no pude controlarla y George lo descubrió también, yo había cambiado demasiado y nuestra relación se había dañado, Archie había comenzado a pretender a Karen y ella le platico del Cambio en la personalidad de Terrece, no fue difícil para Archí complementar el porqué del cambio en ambos, los tres estábamos frustrados porque no queríamos lastimarte, hablamos y decidimos no intervenir, no porque no nos importara, sino, porque verte feliz era algo que los tres deseábamos desde hacia mucho tiempo, hemos estado al pendiente de ti de una u otra manera, somos tu familia y estamos para apoyarte sea cual sea la decisión que tomes… aún si deseas continuar viéndolo… nosotros te cubriremos las espaldas, pero si decides irte …. Con el... y vivir en las sombras… entonces, no podremos hacer mucho para ayudarte con la crueldad de la gente…

-Eso no sucederá mas…- Candy derramaba una lágrima que cruzo su mejilla y murió en la fría nieve.- hoy, ha sido la última vez que nos vemos...

- Entonces el…

-Ni siquiera se lo mencione, no pude, cuando el empezó a hablar sobre que debía pasar mas tiempo con…. Ella, debido a que su parto se aproximaba… entonces supe que no habría futuro para nosotros… y si en verdad llevo un hijo en mi vientre… entonces será solo mio,… mio y de nadie mas…- cubría su rostro con las manos dejando que el llanto ahogara sus palabras… los brazos de ALberth la rodearon y la apego a su pecho..

-Sera un Andrey… y lucharemos contra lo que venga… no importa lo que sea, no dejare que nadie te dañe… volveremos a Lakewood, y los protegeré, seguiré protegiendo a toda nuestra familia de los escándalos frívolos de la sociedad que nos rodea.

Candy extendió al fin sus brazos rodeando a Alberth y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino, él siempre había sido su apoyo y no esperaba menos de él, se sentía avergonzada por la manera en que les había fallado pero a la ves aliviada al ver que contaría con la comprensión y el cariño de toda su familia, que lejos de juzgarla la habían cuidado a la distancia sin interferir en su decisión, se sentía tan bien en los brazo de Alberth, que no supo en que momento el sueño comenzó a vencerla, el viento en su cara y el suave balanceo de el caminar de su hermano, fueron como un arrullo que la llevo a tener un reconfortante y profundo descanso.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y con ella nuevos acontecimientos, si bien la llamada de que George, karie y Dorothy habían llegado bien a Lakewood les había dado alegría, la presencia inesperada de cierta dama les estaba arrebatando la sonrisa.

-Buenos días….-La voz algo suave y dulce pero entrecortada por el llanto sorprendía a la Tía abuela que entraba en el recibidor donde le habían indicado había una persona esperando por Candy.

-Buenos días señora Granchester, a que debemos su visita?- con educación y elegancia la Tía Elroy se adentraba hasta llegar al sillón frente a Susana y se sentaba invitando a la ex actriz a que volviera a tomar su lugar.

-Solo deseaba hablar con Candy, somos…. Somos viejas amigas… me entere que estaba en al ciudad y quise pasar a saludarla…- bajaba la vista al no poder mantener la mirada fija de la tía Elroy que la miraba con frialdad y por supuesto no creía ni una sola palabra salida de los labios de Susana.

-Mi, nieta Candice, -remarcaba el nombre dando a entender que era la forma en que debía llamarla y no con la confianza que fingía al llamarla Candy- Esta un poco indispuesta, por lo que no podrá recibirla, y me temo que no podrá hacerlo mas ya que saldremos de viaje en unas cuantas horas…. Así que lamento mucho que su visita haya sido en vano….- La abuela no pudo dejar de sentir desprecio por la mujer que frente a ella había mal encubierto la sonrisa que se dibujara en sus labios al escuchar que saldrían dela ciudad.

-Lamento mucho que Candy este enferma, me hubiera gustado poder saludarla, y es lamentable que tengan que viajar estando en esas condiciones…

-Si, pero nuestro viaje no pueda esperar mas, pero no debe preocuparse por su ":amiga", mi nieta llevar un medico y varias enfermeras que cuidaran de ella durante el viaje, es una persona demasiado importante como para que descuidemos su salud. – La anciana se levantaba indicando con esto que la conversación se había terminado, y casi corriendo a Susana de la manera mas educada que le habían enseñado, aunque realmente su deseo era tomarla por los cabellos y sacarla arrastras de su casa,… "bendita mujer atrevida".

-entonces creo que me retiro,…. Pero podría pedirle un favor…..- La miraba con timidez continuando al no recibir respuesta- podría entregarle esta carta de mi parte?... es solo un saludo…-

- Por supuesto, se la hare llegar…- La tía Elroy tomaba el sobre en sus manos con la punta de los dedos como si tuviera temor a infectarse de alguna enfermedad, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Susana quien se sintió humillada….

La rubia ojiazul salió de la mansión Andrey y abordo el coche que esperaba por ella, se había sentido tan poca cosa ante la elegancia y educación de la señora Elroy, además había visto el lujo y riqueza que rodeaba a Candy, su corazón no pudo mas que llenarse de envidia, porque Candy tenia todo?, dinero, belleza, una familia que la adoraba y cuidaba con esmero, y amor…. Porque aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Candy tenia mucho mas amor que el que ella pudiera haber logrado tener a lo largo de su vida, a Candy la rodeaba un amor puro y limpio….. Tenia el cariño sincero de todos los que por alguna razón la conocían….. incluso tenia el amor completo e incondicional de…. Terry, su propio marido,….. pero jamás lo tendría a él, ese era su juramento.

-Se ha ido?- Alberth entraba a la estancia donde la Tía Elroy aun permanecía observando por la ventana como Susana se alejaba.

-Si, se ha marchado, pero me ha dejado esto para que se lo entregue a Candy….- La anciana se volvía para ver de frente a su sobrino que miraba extrañado el sobre que le mostraba.

-no se si debamos entregárselo, es mas no siquiera si debamos decirle que esa mujer estuvo aquí….- Alberth tomaba el sobre y lo colocaba en el bolso del saco al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba…

-Todo bien familia?...- con una radiante sonrisa Archie entraba para reunirse con la abuela y con Alberth que lo miraban aliviados de que fuera el y no Candy la que había llegado.- Pasa Algo?

-Acaba de irse Susana Granchester…-

-Que?, a que vino esa mujer aquí?...- Preguntaba sorprendido encaminándose a la ventana para observar a lo lejos el auto que ya desaparecía por el sendero que llevaba a la reja principal.

-Quería ver a Candy…- la tía abuela respondió tomándolo del brazo para que volviera con ellos.

- Y mi gatita lo sabe?.- Pregunto adivinando que no le habían permitido verla.

-No, aun no, y no sabemos si decírselo, ha estado algo deprimida y no quiero que se sienta mas culpable….- Alberth sacaba el sobre de su saco- Le ha dejado esto, pero no se si sea adecuado dárselo, no sabemos que contiene o que esta escrito aquí, podría perjudicarla, y ella no esta en condiciones para leer alguna acusación o reclamo, si es eso lo que es….

-Déjame ver….- Archie tomaba el sobre y comenzaba a abrirlo…

-Archie, por dios!- la tía se sobresaltaba, pero Alberth la detenía….

-Si queremos protegerla de lo que pueda venir, debemos saber a que nos enfrentemos, si esto es solo un saludo, le diremos que lo escribió mientras estaba aquí y que por eso no lleva sobre, pero si es algo mas, entonces la habremos salvado de algún disgusto que provocara una desgracia…..- Archie terminaba de abrir el sobre, y sacaba la bien doblada hoja….

- Lista…- La voz de Candy los sobresaltaba y la Tía Y Alberth se volvían con rapidez cubriendo a Archi que rápidamente escondia en la bolsa del saco la carta y después con una brillante sonrisa se volvía para saludarla cariñosamente.

-Candy, no debiste levantarte….- La amonestaba la tía Elroy mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Si, pequeña, anoche casi no dormiste y no quiero que vayas a enfermar….- Alberth se acercaba saludándola con un beso en la frente.

-Gatita… es mejor que sigas las indicaciones del medico…. Esta mañana dijo que necesitabas mucho reposo…. Mi sobrino debe nacer saludable para que pueda llevar el velo de su tía Karen….- sonreía con verdadera felicidad en el rostro.

-Como es eso?...- La tía abuela se sorprendía, no de el embarazo de Candy dl cual ya toda la familia sospechaba, sino de que Archie estuviera mencionado el matrimonio del que tanto había huido.

- así que al fin te han dado el si?...-Alberth miraba a su sobrino abrazando a Candy manteniéndola apegada a él, el corazón le decía que su hermana estaba sufriendo con aquella noticia aunque dibujara una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues…. Casi, casi estoy seguro de que hoy me darán el si…..- respondía el ojimiel algo nervioso.

-Pero… no iras con nosotros de vuelta a Lakewood?...-Candy miraba a Archie quien se ponía algo pálido y buscaba con discreción la mirada de Alberth.

-no, no querida, él se quedara para finalizar unos detalles que ya pueden quedar a su cargo, es solo un par de documentos que deben ser entregados par finalizar al disipación de las empresas Ligan….- La abuela tragaba con pesadez, aunque ahora sabia sobre la gran maldad que rodeaba aquella familia no dejaba de dolerle, pues aunque políticos seguían siendo sus parientes.

- Así es pequeña, pero luego nos alcanzara y supongo que Karen ira con el…- miraba al ojimiel que sonreía, lo habían salvado, ya que en realidad Archie debía encargarse de investigar a fondo la situación de Terry y cubrirle las espaldas a Candy, ya habían logrado recuperar un par de fotografías de unos reporteros que habían seguido al castaño un par de noches y habían logrado captarlo recibiendo a Candy en su departamento, el rostro de la rubia no era completamente visible, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar…. Archie se ocuparía de ello, y de que nuca nadie se atreviera siquiera a sospechar lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el famoso actor.

- Bien, entonces creo que prepararemos todo para recibirlos en cuanto nos mandes la confirmación y la fecha dela boda…- Candy sonreía, pero su corazón sangraba, Archie se casaría y formaría su propia familia, como lo estaba haciendo Albert, y ella, ella había tirado a la basura la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, aunque Alberth lograra mantener el secreto de su embarazo, ella jamás podría casarse con alguien mas, y no solo por no sentirse digna, sino porque nunca podría amar a nadie que no fuera Terrece, su prohibido Terrece.

* * *

El viaje corrio sin contratiempos, pero para Candy había sido eterno y doloroso, era la segunda vez que regresaba de NewYorck con el corazón partido y sus ilusiones perdidas, había tocado el cielo y ahora comenzaría su pena por semejante atrevimiento, su familia la apoyaba, ni siquiera le habían dicho un apalabra de reproche, al contrario, la poyaban y animaban, hasta la recatada y estricta Tía Elroy había hecho a un lado sus "ancestrales" ideas, Alberth no había vuelto a tocar el tema ni siquiera una pregunta, y eso la hacia sentirse bien, pues no creía tener la fuerza suficiente como para responder, no se creía siquiera capaz de volver a mencionar en voz alta el nombre de Terry sin sentir que el corazón se le partía y las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, no, trataría de llevar todo eso a lo mas profundo de su corazón, tenia que iniciar una nueva vida, se dedicaría a su hijo, su hijo…. Se acarició el vientre, aun no se notaba, pero ella ya podía sentir en su interior como la vida de un nuevo ser se formaba, sonrió y limpio la humedad que una lagrima había dejado sobre su mejilla, no mas llanto, no mas dolor, tenia una gran alegría por la cual sonreír cada día, a lo lejos se comenzaba a dibujar la pequeña estación, pronto estarían en Lakewood…. Los rayos del sol se levantaron entre las hermosas colinas, era como si hubiera despertado para recibirla… el viento aun frio le acaricio el rostro como una suave caricia que trataba de aliviar su pena, pronto estaría en su tierra, en su hogar, con toda su gente que amaba y quienes la amaban sinceramente…. Las manos que se cerraron en su vientre sobre la suyas, le confirmaron que no estaría sola... levanto la cabeza y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo tranquilo de primavera, esos que siempre habían estado a su lado, volvió a sonreír y Alberth le devolvió la sonrisa, después los dos fijaron su vista a lo lejos, donde el sol nacía con la promesa de un mejor maniana.

* * *

**y bien, bueno, malo, regular?, espero su comentario, y nuevament ele agradeo a cada de las chiacas que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo y un extra dejandome un review, de verdad que los leo y releo porque me encanta saber que a alguien le gustan mis locos escritos llenos de horrores, gracias mil, gracias mil, gracias mil,... bendiciones Akirem**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primero, gracias por sus palabras, y sip, en el capitulo anterior se revelo al fin la relacion entre Alberth y Candy, jijijijijiji una pequenia travesura de hacerles creer que era otro tipo de relacion, pero si leen bien el primer capitulo ahi hay algunas pistas de que no eran pareja, pero bueno, agradesco que les haya gustado y me lo hayan hecho saber, este capitulo pues no es muy revelador peri si tiene algo que se necesita en la historia y es conocer un poco el sentimiento que causa una ruptura,... jajajajaja, mejor las dejo que lolean porque isno les hech oun choro que no les van a quedar ganas de seguir leyendo...nos vemos al final...perdon nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**Amantes VIII**

El coche se detenía en la entrada principal, Había un par de sirvientes esperando, la puerta del coche se abrió y el chofer abría la puerta trasera para que el Patriarca saliera, Alberth ofreció ayuda a Candy que ya tomaba su mano para salir, La tía Abuela era ayudada por el chofer, cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos al pie dela escalinata se miraron entre si, era extraño que George, Dorothy y Karie no hubieran salido a recibirlos, sobre todo Karie quien amaba profundamente a Alberth ya aquella era la primera vez que se habían separado,…..

La preocupación se marco en el viejo rostro de la Tía Abuela que tomo el brazo de su sobrino anticipándose a sus pensamientos….

-Estoy segura que todo va bien…. seguro no están en casa o Archie se olvido de confirmarles que llegábamos hoy- Alberth asentía a las palabras de su tía y ofrecía el brazo a ambas damas para continuar al interior.

Apenas el sirviente abrió la puerta y un par de niños salieron corriendo y riendo a carcajadas, Alberth cubrió con rapidez a Candy poniéndola a sus espaldas al ver que aun venían más chiquillos correteando y riendo…

-Vengan acá!- La gruesa voz de George se escucho y pronto apareció el en el recibidor corriendo agitado y sudoroso…. Al ver a los recién llegados se detuvo en seco, sorprendido…

-Tía…Alberth…Candy…. Ya, ya,,, están de vuelta….- trataba de recomponer su apariencia alisando un poco su cabello algo desalineado y ajustando la corbata y el saco….

- parece que hay mucha actividad en casa….- la anciana sonreía y se acercaba a saludar a su sobrino con un beso en la mejilla mismo que era recibido con alegría.

-Por que tanta actividad?- Alberth correspondía al abrazo que George le daba de bienvenida después de saludar a la Tía Abuela.

-Y m i pequeña traviesa no me saluda?, no hay un abrazo para el viejo George?- Preguntaba mirando a Candy antes de responder a los cuestionamientos de sus familiares.

Candy lo miro con los ojos cristalizados, y sin esperar mucho corrió a los brazos amorosos de aquel hombre que también había estado con ella a lo largo de su vida y que aun la miraba con ojos llenos de ternura como si no hubiera crecido para convertirse en la mujer que ahora era. El nudo en su garganta se aclaró apenas sintió el tierno beso depositado en su frente.

-Te esperábamos con ansias, hemos tratado de prepárate un recibimiento con toda la familia, pero esto se nos ha salido de control…..- le acomodaba un riso travieso que escapara de su coleta bajo un bello sombrerillo.

-Gracias…. Querido George,- lo besaba en la mejilla. Y volvía a encerrarse en los fuertes brazos tan cálidos y protectores casi…como los de Alberth.

George tomo aire levantando la cara para responder a las preguntas que habían quedado en el aire, pero en ese instante un par de carcajadas se colaron a la estancia, curiosos siguieron el sonido que revelaba alegría….

El Jardín lateral había sido decorado con mesas recubiertas de blancos manteles y adornadas con bases llenas de flores de diferentes colores, pero que hacían una combinación perfecta, en el centro había una mesa llena de pastelillos y bocadillos que eran una tentación a la vista, en el centro dela misma un hermosos pastel de chocolate decorado con flores semejantes a las de los jarrones, en perfecta sincronía, pero todo aquello estaba siendo opacado por un par de embarazadas y bellas damas que reían al verse la una a la otra completamente embarradas de delicioso betún, y un par de chiquillos que aun correteaban con los recipientes llenos de la misma crema de chocolate e igualmente embarrados, detrás de ellas una anciana pero simpática señorita Pony, reía desde su cómoda silla de ruedas que ahora usaba para trasladarse de un lugar a otro por la debilidad dejada en su cuerpo por una fuerte neumonía que casi le arrancara la vida, y por supuesto la no menos apreciada Hermana María quien su cara ya mostraba algunas marcas de cansancio y la edad, reía a mandíbula abierta ante el espectáculo…

-Mmmm, parece que el postre estará delicioso….- Alberth se acercaba a su esposa que al escuchar la voz de su marido se quedo petrificada, no había esperado que llegasen tan temprano, pero su corazón había dado tremendo vuelco apenas las palabras llegaron a sus oídos que no sabia como reaccionar, esa había sido la primera vez que se había separado de Alberth desde que contrajeran matrimonio, y aunque solo habían sido un par de días, ella lo había extrañado como si hubiesen sido siglos…. Lo miraba atónita y sin que las palabras acudieran a su boca que se abría y cerraba intentando formular una palabra sin lograr hacerlo, pero ALberth vio en sus ojos que estaban cristalizados por el llanto, todo lo que ella deseaba expresar con su desaparecida voz, con ternura la rodeo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra le levantaba la barbilla suavemente para besarla, él también la había extrañado demasiado.

-Amor… has vuelto...- Karie lo miraba sintiendo quela vida llegaba nuevamente a ella, las lagrimas de emocion caian sobre sus mejillas "maquilladas" con chocolate.

-Siempre, mi vida, siempre volveré a ti, pero realmente espero que no tengamos que separarnos nunca mas, ni siquiera por un solo día…- secaba con sus labios las lagrimas saboreando la combinación de estas con el chocolate en la cara de su amada esposa, el saber que aquellas lagrimas representaban tantos sentimientos combinados en el corazón dela mujer que amaba, convertían aquellas gotas saladas en el mayor y mas exquisito de los sabores que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

-bueno, bueno basta de arrumacos tortolitos, yo también quiero un abrazo con chocolate…- La ti Abuela se acercaba a su sobrina política para saludarla, y George había tomado discretamente a Dorothy para comenzar a "Limpiar", el chocolate que llevaba en la cara, sobre todo en los labios…

- Hola Candice…- Karie, saludaba tímidamente a la pecosa que se había acercado a sus dos madres para el respectivo saludo. Y al escuchar el llamado de su cuñada se volvía aun un poco renuente, la escena con ALberth le había causado ciertos celillos de hermana.

-Hola,…. Veo que tu vientre ha crecido bastante…- sonreía

- Si, ya casi no puedo sostenerme en pie…. La verdad es que estábamos tratando de organizar un pequeño recibimiento familiar, pero…. Nos pescaron antes de que estuviera completamente terminado…- respondía con una sonrisa mientras sentí como Alberth apretaba su mano cariñosamente.

- si, todo esta muy bonito…. Gracias por molestarte….

- No, no tienes que gradecer, Dorothy y…. donde esta dorothy?...- Karie miraba a su alrededor buscando a la castaña...

-Creo que esta un poco ocupada…. O mejor dicho la tiene un poco ocupada….- La tía Abuela les indicaba con la mirada hacia unos cuantos arboles a espaldas de todos donde se podía distinguir la mano de George y un poco de la ancha falda de Dorothy sobresalir a un lado del grueso tronco de uno de los robles.

-vaya con la parejita y eso que no han estado nunca separados...- Alberth sobresaltaba travieso a la pareja que sonrojada enfocaban hacia el rubio a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, todos reían discretamente.

-Solo le ayudaba a limpiar un poco el chocolate….- nerviosos volvieron con los demás.

La Tía Abuela se había sentado ya al lado dela señorita Pony y la hna. María, Candy también se había colocado cerca de ellas… Karie se disculpo un poco para ir a limpiarse y por supuesto Alberth se excuso alegando que su esposa necesitaría ayuda…. Dorothy y George usaron la misma escusa y los cuatro prometieron volver lo mas rápido posible, las ancianas comprendían alas parejas enamoradas, sobre todo a la que se había separado por poco tiempo, pero Candy, se sintió un poco sola, era hermoso ver como el amor reinaba en la vida de sus hermanos, pero la soledad de su corazón roto una vez mas, la obligo a ocultar una mirada entristecida y añorante por una amor que nunca seria de ella.

* * *

El llamado en la puerta se repetía una vez mas, era la cuarta vez que la madre de Susana golpeaba con tal fuerza en su recamara…

A caso era muy difícil entender que si no había salido era porque no deseaba ver a nadie?, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, no soportaba verlas, no quería verlas, porque cada que las escuchaba reír era como si un par d bofetadas se estamparan en su rostro, ellas celebraban su triunfo, y el lloraba su derrota, apenas un par de días lo separaba de su amor perdido, el luto en su corazón era mas obscuro que un abismo sin final, su habitación estaba en tinieblas, no había abierto las cortinas que cubrían los enormes ventanales, para que?, su luz, la luz que daba alegría a sus días se había apagado y esta vez para siempre, por eso, le dolía la alegría de Susana, la emoción cuando le entrego la anulación de la demanda de divorcio, cuando obligado por un juramento al medic sacerdote que habían estado convenciéndolo de que eso seria lo mejor, había prometido una vez mas a su "esposa", que estaría con ella hasta el final de sus vidas…. Interiormente, había pedido porque su vida fuera mucho mas corta quela de Susana, solo así podría dejar de sufrir el enorme dolor que sus propias palabras le causaban, se traicionaba una vez mas a si mismo, y las palabras de Candy retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez…"necesitarías luchar contra ti mismo para poder ser libre", y era verdad, su maldito sentido del deber y la obligación que sentía hacia Susana no lo habían dejado pelear por el mas grande amor de su vida, pero ella estaba mejor donde estaba, al lado de un hombre mejor, que la adoraba, y cuidaba de ella, no había dudado en perdonarla, la mirada que se reflejaba en las azules pupilas de Alberth en los pocos minutos que estuvieron frente aquel viejo edificio, decían mucho mas del amor que sentía por Candy, de lo que pudieran decir un millón de palabras…. Si, Candy seria feliz, aunque aun lo amara a él, Alberth logaría algún día borrarlo del pensamiento y del corazón de la rubia…

El llamado ala puerta sonó una vez mas, su paciencia se estaba agotando, pero no les daría gusto, no saldría de su habitación, ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…. Y así seguiría hasta que su cuerpo muriera, si, hasta que su corazón sangrante por el dolor y la injusticia que había existido a lo largo de su vida ya no latiera mas,….

-Hijo… ábreme por favor…- la duce y clemente voz de Eleonor cruzaba la puerta rompiendo el silencio de aquella solitaria habitación.

La lagrima que salió de sus azules pupilas murió sobre su propia ropa, al escuchar a aquella mujer que había dejado aun lado su orgullo para ir a aquel lugar en su búsqueda, le provoco el deseo de llorar como un chiquillo, deseaba arrojarse a los brazos de su madre y que ella le dijera que todo estaría bien…

Se escucho el rechinar de la llave girando dentro del cerrojo para abrir la puerta… Eleonor se interpuso entre la gruesa madera y el cuerpo de su "consuegra", quien estaba lista para entrar y dar batalla, pero no lo lograría, no si ella podía impedirlo…

-Necesito hablar con Terrece….- reclamaba la enfadada mujer al ver que su plan no salía del todo a la perfección.

-Me llamo porque mi hijo me necesitaba no?, entonces usted no tiene nada que hacer ahí adentro…. ahora si me permite…..- Eleonor se introdujo en la obscura estancia y cerro la puerta casi golpeando la nariz de la mujer que trato de seguirla, la dejo fuera.

- Terrece….- lo llama en medio dela penumbra y moviéndose lentamente ante tal obscuridad, de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y un rostro se apoyó en su hombro, los roncos sollozos le partieron el corazón, su hijo sufría, sufría profundamente, era el dolos de un hombre que no era feliz…tan profundo como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir para el… su mundo.

El tiempo no fue notado, siguió su curso sin que los segundos, minutos u horas fueran importantes, cuando el llanto seso por completo, los dos estaban sentados sobre el suelo, el aferrado a el torsos de su madre escuchando el palpitar del amoroso corazón y ella rodeándolo con sus brazos protectores y besando su cabeza mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente las hebras de seda castaña que resbalaban por la parte alta de la espalda.

-Se fue para siempre mama, la he lastimado demasiado…. por segunda vez…la he abandonado- su voz aun estaba quebrada.

-Ella te perdonara… ya lo veras, la esperanza nunca debe morir en tu corazón, ella comprenderá los motivos de tu decisión… volverán a estar juntos y la próxima vez será para siempre…

-no habrá próxima vez…- la seguridad en aquellas cuantas palabras sorprendieron a Eleonor, el corazón dela bella actriz dio un vuelco… su hijo no parecía mentir.

- q…..que...quieres decir…- Eleonor preguntaba con una ultima esperanza de haber entendido mal, ella y Richard sabían con certeza que el amor verdadero de Terry era Candy y siempre lo seria, se lamentaban por no haberlo entendido con anterioridad y ayudar a su hijo, pero Terry era demasiado terco en cuanto al deber y habia rechazado cada oferta de ayuda que El duque de Granchester le habia ofrecido para compensar a Susana sin llevar a cabo ningún matrimonio, ahora era muy poco lo que podia hacerse. Pero siempre habría un posible divorcio a cambio de una buena fortuna.

- No puedo volver a buscarla,…. Ella esta casada….- volvió a ocultar el rostro entre los brazos de su madre… no quería llorar, era un hombre, era un Granchester!, pero e dolor que lo invadía era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, había tenido un pedazo de cielo, había probado lo que era vivir en la gloria… y ahora, ahora solo las penumbras de una soledad cruel y profunda lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida, Susana se iría, el hijo que esperaba y que seguramente no era de él también se iría con su respectivo padre, sus padres después de una larga separación habían vuelto a reunir sus vidas superando un sinfín de obstáculos, no era justo que el arruinara su felicidad obligándolos a cargar con su amargura y su mala fortuna…. No, en cuanto su deber terminara, el desaparecería…. Solo guardaba un deseo secreto…. Ese seria su último minuto de felicidad…

-Pero hijo!, cuando me contaste sobre tu relación con …..-

-Fuimos amantes… yo engañe a Susana como ella lo hiso conmigo, y Ca…, ella… ella vino a mi a espaldas de su marido… Alberth… el que fue mi mejor y único amigo… lo traicionamos madre… pero no me arrepiento, este sentimiento que llevo en el alma y que me consume como un enorme huracán que acaba con todo lo que pueda estar cerca…. Esto… es amor madre…. Amor… y solo le pertenece a ella a mi hermosa pecosa…Candy.

- Hijo…- fue un susurro, Eleonor no podía soportar mas las lagrimas que le quemaban los ojos, así que en silencio acompaño el dolor de su primogénito… y rogo al cielo por una oportunidad de felicidad para el, era demasiado sufrimiento.

* * *

La noche había caído y solo las estrellas resplandecían en el alto firmamento, estaba fresco los últimos días de invierno morían, las plantas comenzaban un nuevo ciclo, la primavera ya rosaba con sus suaves y coloridos mantos los jardines, pronto todo estaría lleno de vida nuevamente y ella debía luchar igual que las plantas por renacer entre la fría nieve que cubría su corazón, seria difícil, pero el nuevo ser que crecía en su interior le daría la fuerza que el sol brindaba a la naturaleza y que les ayudaba a salir adelante fuertes y hermosas…. Si, ella también viviría, su hijo la necesitaba, viviría aunque parte de su corazón hubiera muerto con...el recuerdo de Terrece… su único amor de adolecencia, su unico amor de mujer, su…único…amante.

-no deberías estar descubierta bajo el sereno….- la voz no era del todo agradable para ella pero debía hacer un esfuerzo.

- no me pasara nada, no soy tan débil como parezco…puedo soportar eso y mucho mas…- la actitud de la pecosa no era mu amable.

-Candice, sé que no soy tu persona favorita, sé que … para ti soy una intrusa, pero yo no estoy robándote nada, el cariño que Alberth te tiene no cambiara porque yo haya aparecido en su vida, son amores diferentes… me gustaría que pudieras entenderlo, y me encantaría que nuestra relación mejorara, quizá no será en un día o dos, pero yo estoy dispuesta a luchar por tu amistad, amo demasiado a Alberth, por lo mismo no me gustaría ser causante de una preocupación mas, este ultimo tiempo e ha sufrido demasiado, no sabia como acercarse a ti, como aconsejarte, por ello se mantuvo al margen, no quería que pensaras que trataba de interponerse entre tu y … Terrece…. Por eso...

- Por favor, te pido que no te metas en algo que no conoces…. I has venido a…

-No, no me mal interpretes Candy, no he venido a juzgarte o hablar mal de lo que ha ocurrido, por l contrario, me gustaría que nos conociéramos, entenderte, saber de tu vida y conversar sobre la mía, por mas difícil que te parezca, tu y yo somos muy semejantes,…. Yo al igual que tu no tengo mas familia que la que ahora me rodea, he estado enamorada por mucho tiempo en secreto, y sufriendo interiormente por creer que el hombre al que amaba estaba enamorado de otra,…. De ti.

-Que?, de… quien hablas….

-Candy, cuando yo conocí a Alberth fue en el colegio, pero él era tan serio y callado, hacia muy poca amistad, casi no tuvo amigos, y yo pase desapercibida para el, pero yo me enamore, él fue y ha sido el único amor de mi vida, cuando nos volvimos a ver, el llevaba de brazo a una bella joven, la trataba con tanto amor y ternura que pensé que era su prometida, sufrí mucho…y me aleje, ni siquiera tuve el valor para verlo de frente.

- Tu creíste que Alberth y yo..?- sonrió divertida, la cara que pudo karie por su actitud aun le causo mas gracia, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, Karie comenzó a reírse con ella, fue tan contagioso quelas dos terminaron con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír… Candice comenzó a tranquilizarse, y la joven frente a ella hiso lo mismo mientras se agarraba el enorme vientre. – Como va tu embarazo?... supe, supe que habías estado mal los primeros meses…. Lamento… no... bueno… me hubiera gustad…

-No te preocupes Candy, sé que no soy tu persona favorita, ya te lo mencione, pero agradezco que preguntes, si, fueron unos meses bastantes difíciles para mi y para Alberth, el riesgo d perderé a nuestro bebe nos tenia muy preocupados, pero gracias a Dios todo se ha normalizado… y como vez ahora puedo hacer mi vida normal y no estar encerrad en mi habitación obligad a reposar todo el día…

-De verdad me alegro que todo este bien, y…. Discúlpame… yo, bueno no se como explicarme… sé que tu no me has hecho nada en particular, pero… todo ha sido tan difícil….- un suspiro pesado salía de la rubia que se dejaba caer en la banquilla a sus espaldas.

- Candy… esta bien si te llamo Candy?- preguntaba temerosa, se había atrevido a llamarla de aquel modo por la costumbre que existía entre ella y Alberth de nombrarla a si, pero con la distancia que la rubia había mantenido de ella no sabia si era correcto llamarla con semejante confianza.

-Así me llaman todos, no te preocupes…- le restaba importancia.

-Candy, me agradaría mucho que vieras en mi a una amiga, no espero que me veas como a Annie o a Patty, que ahora están lejos de ti, pero me encantaría que pudieras confiar en mi lo suficiente como para desahogarte de tus problemas, yo soy una mujer joven como tu, y aunque te parezca imposible tenemos mucho en común, sabias que yo estudie medicina?... Albert me comento que era la carrera que habías decidido seguir, pero que la dejaste de lado de una manera inesperada…

- la verdad, deje mi vida de lado de una manera que ni yo me esperaba, todo ha ido demasiado rápido… pero te agradezco tu sincero ofrecimiento, are un esfuerzo… realmente necesito una amiga que no tenga mas de 70 años, - sonreía, pues a ese punto de su vida, la únicas mujeres a su alrededor en las que podía confiar eran sus madres del hogar de Pony y la Tía elroy, y por supuesto ellas aunque la querían verdaderamente, jamás podrían pensar o sentir semejante a ella, sus épocas eran demasiado distanciadas, y por mas que dijeran comprenderla, ella estaba segura de que no era así, pues en algunas ocasiones ni ella misma se comprendía. Y con dorothy, pues era difícil tener tiempo para conversar cuando esta se pasaba todo el día de un lado para otro llevando los asuntos dela casa.

- Bien, creo que será mejor que regresemos a l interior, la noche esta refrescando y sé que tu no has estado del todo bien, será mejor que ambas nos cuidemos….- Karie se ponía de pie esperando que Candy hiciera lo mismo, pero ni siquiera se volvió para verla, un brillo en la mejilla casi oculta en los dorados risos le revelo que no debía insistir, Candy necesitaba un momento a solas.- Preparare un te que te caerá muy bien cuando regreses a tu recamara, solo, no tardes mucho porque frio no sabrá igual.

La joven de hermosa cabellera color caoba se encamino hacia la entrada lateral, el brillo detrás dela vidriera la dejo saber que Alberth las había estado observando, sonrió, no podía molestarse, Alberth era así, siempre al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía, en espacial lo que le sucedía a las personas que mas quería, y por supuesto Candy era una de ellas, era lógico que estuviera preocupado por la actitud ausente que había tenido la rubia desde que habían pisado Lakewood, pues a pesar que ella imagino quela presencia de la Señorita Pony y La hna. María al igual que la de os niños del hogar la mantendría distraída de lo sucedido en New York, no había sido así, Candy constantemente había tenido la mirada perdida, sus comentarios rara vez habían coordinado con la conversación, y ni siquiera había dirigido algún juego para los pequeños.

Alberth sintió los brazos de su esposa que lo rodeaban y el abultado vientre que se apegaba a su espalda, tomo una de las bellas y blancas manos para depositar un beso en el dorso dela misma, ella le correspondió con un beso en su espalda.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras, solo necesita tiempo… pero estaré al pendiente, te lo prometo…-

-Gracias mi princesa… gracias por siempre estar a mi lado, por tratar de ayudarme a pesar de que mi pequeña no es del todo amable contigo…

Karie sonrió, era verdad que Candy no había sido amable con ella desde el mismo día en que se conocieron, aun recordaba aquella tarde en que Alberth la había invitado a tomar un café para que se conocieran entre ellas antes de presentarlas oficialmente ala familia, el deseaba que Candy fuera la primera en conocerla, pero la rubia parecía no tener el mismo deseo, la había dejado con la mano en el aire sin responder al saludo, prácticamente la había excluido dela conversación que había entablado con Alberth monopolizando su atención, el rubio se había visto en apuros, pero ella lo había comprendido, Candy aun era una chiquilla que jugaba a ser mujer, pero ahora, ahora era una mujer completa que se enfrentaba ala maternidad… sola, y eso la haría madurar por completo, de una manera no muy agradable, pero bella, porque llevar en el vientre el fruto de un gran amor, era la manera mas bella de madurar como mujer. Si, Candy no la había aceptado al principio, pero eso no importaba, ella estaría ahí para ella, y por supuesto para Alberth, porque de alguna manera, Amar a Alberth era también amar a Candy… y ella los amaría a los dos, con cariños diferentes pero igual d inmensos. Y le bastaría el amor de Alberth para enfrentar todo lo que tuviera que pasara para conquistar también el amor de Candy…. Su pequeña "hermana" Candy.

* * *

**Bueno pues por hoy es todo, espero sus comentarios y les adelanto que ya casi llegamos al final... dos capitulos mas que ya estan esperando su turno para aparecer...jajajjajajaja, pues gracias mil y bendiciones para todas las que me regalan unas palabras y unos minutos de su tiempo...y a todas las que me leen en anonimato tambien... no olviden poner su nombre en el mensajito para saber quienes son... bueno pues nos seguimos leyendo... akirem**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY!, me pase un dia, lo se, :(, pero es que me "nortie" como dicen en mi tierra, jajaja, pero bueno aqui esta el penultimo capitulo de esta historia que casi llega a su fin y una vez mas les agradesco a todas por acompaniarme y por los minutos que me regalan al leerme... okis pues las dejo con este capitulo y espero sus comentarios...nos leemos abajo jajajjajajaja que latosa soy verdad?...:)**

* * *

**Amantes IX**

El silencio que otorgaba la noche dominaba la enorme mansión, meditando, repasando una y otra vez sobre los mismos pensamientos, preguntas sin respuesta que su corazón dolorido ansiaba conocer, la respiración acompasada que escuchaba a su lado confirmaba que estaba solo en aquellos pensamientos, porque?, se repetía un a y otra vez, se giraba, miraba el rostro de su compañera, sin duda ella estaba mas haya de cualquier realidad, en un mundo de sueños llenos de esperanza y amor, de tranquilidad, pero el, por mas que lo deseara no podía conciliar su propio descanso, el sufrimiento de su adorada pequeña lo mantenía tratando de encontrar respuestas.

-Ella estará bien…- la suave voz lo hiso volver a girar su rostro en dirección de su esposa.

-Pensé que dormías…- respondió acariciando la mejilla de ella.

-Crees que podría dormir sabiendo que tu no puedes hacerlo?.- sonreía y se acomodaba recostándose en uno de sus costados con el cuidado debido para que él bebe en su vientre quedara cómodo.

- Deberías, necesitas descansar suficiente… el medico lo recomendó...- se acercaba hasta que la distancia entre ellos casi desaparecia, acariciaba su costado… y en la caricia habia mas de lo que aparentaba, insinuación sutil.

- Si, y también me recomendó, no excesivo ejercicio físico… recuerdas?. – le besaba la nariz y sonreía al ver la graciosa cara de desilusión que Alberth dibujaba en sus facciones tan perfectas.

- Mala suerte…. Pero todo sea por el bien de nuestro pequeño… pero… no te vas a quejar cuando te robe a tu madre por noches y noches completas, te quedaras calladito en tu cuna…. Entendido… que sea un trato, esta bien?- sobaba el vientre redondeado y como respuesta recibía una patada en su fuerte mano.

- Creo que ha aceptado….- Karie, le respondía mientras miraba la sorpresa expresada en los ojos de ALberth que no se esperaba aquel movimiento.- pero no cambies de tema…. Que es lo que te preocupa tanto sobre Candy….- quitaba ese rebelde mecho que siempre se empeñaba en cubrir parte dela cara de su esposo.

- No lo se,… - suspiraba profundo y se giraba nuevamente mirando hacia el obscuro techo.

- Desearías saber porque lo hiso?, es eso lo que te tiene tan abrumado?...

-Candy no es así, ella nunca había hecho algo semejante, incluso había prometido no volver a cruzarse en su camino… se lo prometió a ella.

- Si, y Susana prometió que haría feliz a Terry, no?, y tampoco cumplió, Alberth, nosotros solo podemos especular sobre el motivo que pudo llevar a Candy y a Terry a tomar esa decisión, pero me atrevería a asegurar que todo esto fue solo guiado por el amor que existe entre ellos, y que es difícil de dominar, ellos son y has sido dos almas libres, tu mismo me has comentado muchos de los problemas en los que se metieron por su rebeldía, quizá en aquel momento el problema en el que se encontraban los cegó de tal manera que no pensaron a profundidad sobre sus opciones, además me has dicho que los principios que el Duque impuso a Terry sobre el deber son demasiado fuertes…

- Si en eso tienes razón, pero….

-Pero no han dejado de amarse, y cuando el amor es así de profundo… sabes que nada puede detenerlo… recuerdas lo que me habías propuesto antes de que conociera a la tía abuela…

- Pero es que la tía….

-La tía era igual o más severa que el propio duque de Granchester, y tú estabas dispuesto a romper con todos los límites impuestos, y a olvidar tus principios…. Si ellos no me aceptaban, y de igual manera yo estaba dispuesta a seguirte sin importarme la moralidad y educación que recibí de las hermanas que me criaron en el convento en el que fui abandonada… y así lo habíamos decidido porque nos amamos, y no estábamos dispuestos a separarnos, solo que en nuestro camino no se interpuso una Susana a la que estuvieras obligado a corresponder por haberte salvado la vida…

- Hubiese sido un tormento…

- y que te hace pensar que no lo fue para Terrece, encontrarse en una situación tan fuerte y tormentosa debió confundir demasiado sus pensamientos, además la presión por parte de sus compañeros del teatro que fueron testigos del accidente y que no le permitían ver claramente que podría haber otra solución, él no era culpable de que Susana lo amara hasta el punto de no importarle perder la vida por el, ella debió comprender que él amaba a otra persona, pero no fue así, el y Candy vieron todas las puertas cerradas y no hubo ni una esperanza para ellos, no hubo ayuda alguna…

- si tan solo hubiera estado cerca, si no hubiera perdido la memoria yo….yo…

- si, tu hubieras sabido entonces que la niña que habías ido a buscar al áfrica estaba en américa y era Candy, y que por eso tu relación con ella era tan apegada, hubieras apoyado a tu hermana, pero la vida es así, cuando crees que has encontrado la solución a un problema, surgen otros…. Si Candy olvido por un momento todas las ataduras y se permitió ser un poco egoísta e ir en busca de su amor…. No debemos juzgarla, actuaron mal según las normas sociales y los principios morales impuestos, pero ante los ojos del amor…. Ellos tenían el derecho de estar juntos, quizá no fue la mejor manera, pero fue la única que encontraron… solo que han caído de nuevo en el mismo error de no ver en otra direcciones buscando una solución alterna.

- Crees que Candy estará arrepentida?, que se reproche a si misma por su actitud?...

- Quizá, y puede ser ese el motivo quela esta hundiendo en ese mutismo, pero nosotros debemos ayudarla a que no se a si, ella no tiene la culpa de amar tan intensamente, no es un pecado amar, no es pecado buscar un poco de felicidad a tantos años de amargura, de soledad… porque podremos estar a su lado y darla el cariño de una familia, pero no podemos complementar el amor que su corazón busca, eso solo lo podría hacer Terrece, y de igual manera aun no sabemos que fue lo que se lo pudo evitar esta vez… el tiempo, el tiempo será el que de respuestas, nosotros solo podemos esperar y tratar de que ella no se sienta culpable de amar.

- Si, quizá, debamos esperar…- Alberth acaricio nuevamente el abultado vientre, y el golpe se volvió a sentir, pero algo que no se esperaban sucedió.

- Auch….hay…- se quejo de repente Karie rompiendo la conversación por completo.

- Que sucede?..- Albert se incorporo rápidamente encendiendo la luz, el gesto de profundo dolor dibujado en el rostro de su esposa lo dejo sin palabras…

- Creo que… creo que….auchhhhh- no podía hablar.

-no puede ser… aun no es el momento, faltan mas de tres semanas…- corría al lado de su esposa par tomarle le mano…

-no aguanto Alberth…. No aguanto… llama a Candy… por favor Llama a Candy… necesito su ayuda…

- Pero… pero… el medico….

- El medico tardara en llegar…. Y creo que no podre esperarlo…..

- no puede ser, es demasiado inesperado…- Alberth caminaba de un lado a otro… preocupado y ansioso.

-Alberth!, llama a Candy ahora!.

Alberth salió de la habitación con rapidez, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Candice, pero se detuvo en la puerta en seco al ver a George con la misma apariencia desesperada detenerse frente a él,…

-Dorothy?

-Karie?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y asentían a la misma vez, si hubieran ensayado con anticipación el golpeteo ala puerta de Candy no les hubiera salido mas coordinado que en ese momento, los hombres, siempre perdiendo el aplomo y perdiéndose en un mundo de desesperación cuando mas seguros y fuertes deben ser...

-Que sucede?- una adormilada Candy respondía al llamado tallándose los ojos pesados de sueño…

-Pero por que tanto Alboroto? La Tía Abuela se agregaba al grupo que parecía no saber por donde comenzar la explicación.

-Un par de gritos en diferentes direcciones dio la respuesta….. las señoras estaban de parto,… Dorothy había estado preocupada porque había pasado ya un poco de su cuenta, y Karie aun no completaba la suya, pero por azahares del destino, las dos habían comenzado su labor de parto casi en el mismo segundo,…. Y ahora, las personas a su alrededor no sabían como dividirse….

- Bien…. el medico ha sido llamado, ahora toca decidir a cual de las dos trasladaremos a la habitación dela otra para que Candy y yo podamos cuidar de ellas en lo que el medico llega….- La Tía Abuela se limpiaba la frente que ya perlaba de sudor, mientras observaba a sus dos sobrinos caminar de una lado a otro y Candy cruzaba en ese momento dirigiéndose de la habitación de dorothy ala de Karie….

- Candy… mi traviesa dime que todo esta bien….- George la detenía con una mirada suplicante…

- Si, todo esta bien solo que necesito que estés con ella en lo que llega el medico, y por favor decídanse en cual habitación las colocaran la distancia no es muy corta y la verdad s me estoy cansando de correr a una y otra habitación….

- Karie como esta?- Albeth también la miraba suplicante por una respuesta favorable…

- Hace un momento estaba bien, y tú deberías estar con ella y no haciendo una zanja en medio pasillo, ahora voy a verla pero por favor, póngalas en una sola habitación….- La mirada cansada de la rubia suplicaba aun más que la de los dos hombres…

-Candy se esta cansando demasiado, y debemos recordar que no esta en condiciones…- La ti Abuela tomaba ambas manos varoniles para que le prestaran atención….

-tu habitación tía Abuela!- respondían los dos al mismo tiempo, si hubieran sido gemelos George y Alberth no hubieran estado mas de acuerdo…

- mi Habitación?- la mujer se sorprendía, desde que Anthony su sobrino nieto favorito había muerto nadie mas a parte de ella entraba a ese lugar….

- si, es la que esta mas cerca dela de Candy y a medio camino de las nuestras, las trasladaremos con cuidado para que el medico las atienda ahí…. Si esta de acuerdo…. Por supuesto… Alberth la miraba tan dulcemente que era imposible negarse.

- Esta bien…. pero démonos prisa sino Candy se son desmayara de cansancio….

Las dos jóvenes fueron trasladadas a la enorme cama dela tía Abuela, ahí Candy podía atenderlas a los dos y checar su progreso….. a la ves que se divertía por la actitud de los dos hombres mas "fuertes" de la familia, "El patriarca y su mano derecha" hechos un nudo de nervios y corriendo a tomar la mano de su respectiva esposa cada que una contracción las obligaba a soltar leves y fuertes quejidos…. , de pronto su mirada se nublo con una capa cristalina…. Como seria el día en que naciera su hijo?... Quien tomaría su mano cuando necesitara fuerza para soportar las contracciones?, su hijo no tendría un padre que lo recibiera?... una lagrima callo sin poderlo evitar, pero una suave caricia la borro de su mejilla antes de que pudiera humedecerla…

-no tengas pensamientos tristes mi pequeña… cuando llegue el momento… todos estaremos ahí para ti…y para nuestro pequeño…- Albert besaba su frente y ella tomaba su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma, esas manos que tanta protección y cariño le habían brindado desde el mismo día que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con el por primera vez en aquella colina, su príncipe adorado… su hermano...

-El medico ha llegado!- una mucama abría la puerta después de un llamado rápido y todos se volvían para ver al medico entrar con apuro…

Candy se ponía de pie cuando el medico comenzaba con las preguntas, pareciere que ella era la única completamente despejada….. El medico se alegró al ver quela chica seguía siendo tan excelente enfermera a pesar de ya no practicar la profesión a tiempo completo, sino solo como voluntaria en contadas ocasiones.

Candy desplego una sonrisa sincera cundo el medico pidió su ayuda para recibir al futuro patriarca, él le ayudaría y la supervisaría, pero seria ella quien llevara el parto de Karie, mientras el medico se encargaba de dorothy…. El medico dio indicaciones, seria un parto bastante concurrido, varias mucamas estaban preparadas ya con lo necesario desde minutos antes gracias a las prevenciones de Candy, La tía Abuela deseaba estar presente en el nacimiento de la siguiente generación de nietos, y por supuesto Alberth y George no deseaban separarse de sus esposas…. El medico suspiro derrotado, aquella familia era única… una sonrisa y los quejidos de las jóvenes indicaron que era momento de comenzar….

* * *

En la obscuridad de su camerino, recostado en su cómodo sofá, Terrece, con una mirada ausente observaba el blanco techo, llevaba días encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, se movía mecánicamente y repetía sus parlamentos por costumbre, Actuar seguía siendo un escape a su realidad, el momento de subir al escenario a representar a una persona que llevaba una vida muy diferente a la de él, era un respiro y a la vez un castigo que le recordaba que el jamás tendría esa libertad, el llevaba una carga en sus hombros, y "debía pelear contra si mismo" si quería liberarse, pero como?, como olvidar que esa joven había perdido su prometedora carrera y parte de su cuerpo por rescatar su vida?, si, lo había engañado, pero acaso no era lo mas normal que una mujer buscara el calor que su marido no le daba?,… seria ese el caso de ….. ella?, de Candice?, había ella buscado su calor por que Alberth se negaba a dárselo, seria despecho lo que llevo a Candy a convertirse en…su amante?..

El llamado en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta bruscamente, esa no era la tercera llamada, el golpeteo era demasiado brusco…. Quien se atrevía?...

La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe, él se puso de pie rápidamente y lo primero que sintió fue un golpe en la mandíbula que lo volvió a colocar sobre el sofá…

-Por Dios Archie!,- Karen se interponía entre los hombres tratando de detener al ojimiel…. Su prometido.

- Karen, te dije que no te interpusieras…..-la miraba airado, la furia era clara en las pupilas de Archie que parecía un ángel en apariencia pero un demonio en actitud...

- Que te pasa estúpido!?- Terry se incorporaba y se tocaba la mandíbula que comenzaba a arderle por el fuerte golpe…

- Eres un poco hombre…. Como te atreviste?...-Archie gritaba ala vez que trataba de mover a Karen que seguía en medio y abrazándolo para que no comenzara una riña.

- De que hablas?..- La gruesa voz que salía de la garganta de Terrece s debía a su contención de ira.

- De que hablo?... de que hablo?...Maldito… dale gracias a Dios que intercepte esta carta antes de que dañarán mas a mi Gatita….. Si en algún momento pensamos que podríamos permitirte volver a acercarte a ella, con esto ha muerto toda posibilidad….. Jamás dejaremos que vuelvas siquiera a verla….- Archie arrojaba la hoja de papel a la cara de Terrece, y al verse fustrado por Karen que permanecía deteniéndolo dio media vuelta y salió del camerino del actor….

- Que es esto?...- Terrece tomaba la hoja arrugada intentando comprender algo.

- Lo Siento Terry, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, solo te puedo decir que Susana llevo esa carta a la casa Andrey con intención de que llegara a manos de Candice…. Parece que Archie la tomo antes de que se la entregaran y ya vez como se ha puesto…. Ahora debo seguirlo antes de que le ocurra algo….- Karen salió apurada tratando de seguir el rumbo de Archie, lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca había amado y le dolía su sufrimiento, por eso no deseaba dejarlo solo.

Terry se quedo mas confundido…. Retomo la hoja y se sentó para leerla mientras seguía sobando su mejilla, ese elegante tenia manos de muñeca….pero pegaba duro.

"**Candice"**:

_"He venido a buscarte aun sabiendo que no me permitirían verte, sé que tu familia te quiere y jamás pensaría nada malo de ti, pero… yo, con lagrimas que salen desde mi corazón dolorido, me he dado cuenta que no eres la persona que todos creíamos, me has lastimado demasiado, de Terrece ya no duele tanto, porque, __**como bien lo dijo el**__…. __**"Tu eres solo una mas de las jóvenes que se han ofrecido para calentar su cama"**__… yo lo perdono porque en estos momentos mi condición no me permite corresponder a su pasión, y el como todo hombre tiene la necesidad de complacer a su cuerpo, pero solo eso, su cuerpo, porque su corazón, el mismo que tu dejaste en el pasado con la promesa de no volver, ese ya me pertenece, logre borrarte con mi cariño constante y mi devoción completa, Terrece me ama, me lo dice cada noche y cada mañana, sé que el piensa en mi cuando esta con cualquier otra, sino fuera así, estas no serian rubias, sus besos y lagrimas de arrepentimiento cada que regresa a casa, me hablan de lo mucho que el sufre cuando se da cuenta que ellas no son yo, pero él no es culpable de que las "mujeres como tu" se crucen en su camino, y se metan en su cama con el único propósito de convertirse en alguien reconocido._

_Candice, has faltado a tu promesa aun cuando yo he cumplido con la mía, he hecho feliz a Terry, prueba de ello es el hijo que esperamos y que el añora tanto, a mi no me ha importado poner en riesgo mi vida por complacerlo, nunca me ha importado nada con tal de complacerlo y el me compensa con su amor incondicional. Lamento darme cuenta que la joven que un día conocí y que creí de corazón puro y reputación intachable haya sido solo una apariencia, has mostrado tu verdadera persona, alguien sin sentimientos y de una moral dudosa, me pregunto si fue esa la misma treta que usaste con el señor Andrey para convertirlo en tu esposo…, no se porque has buscado a mi Terry, pero no me importa, puedes calentar su cama como la mujerzuela que eres, porque yo lleno su vida con mi amor, para el solo eres eso, una mujer de baja moral que no piensa ni en el dolor de su propia familia,** ante los ojos de mi "esposo", no eres nada, el bello recuerdo que el tenia de ti y que compartía conmigo, lo has convertido en algo despreciable, él también se ha dado cuenta que solo fingías para atraer a las personas así ti, seguramente hoy te ha dicho que no te vera mas, lo se porque fue su promesa, ya se ha cansado de ti,** esa es la diferencia entre una amante y una esposa, tu puedes darle pasión por un tiempo, pero eso harta, en cambio yo, su esposa puedo darle amor eterno y eso jamás abandonara su corazón. Yo seguiré siendo su señora, la que va de su brazo y que el muestra con orgullo ante los demás, tu, solo fuiste una mas, alguien que como las otras quedara en el olvido, quien nuca salió de su cama, que siempre estuvo en las penumbras__**," la mujerzuela en turno"**__**como bien te llamo el**__._

_Quizá algunas de "**nuestras**" palabras hayan sido duras para ti, pero no es mas de lo que mereces, si me he atrevido a escribirte es porque sabia que no tendría la oportunidad de decírtelo en la cara, y porque tu me has lastimado mas que las muchas otras que ha habido antes que tu, y de la que seguro vendrán después a tratar de separarme de la vida de Terry, pero al igual que tu pierden su tiempo, el amor, es algo mas haya de la relación física, es algo que ata los corazones, no solo los cuerpos. No me disculpo por nada de lo que he dicho, tu eres quien debía sentirse avergonzada, me has lastimado, te creí mi amiga y por ello me duele mas tu traición… que falsa que eres…Candice White Andrey….._

_Ojala después de que Terrece te deseche como la basura has sido para el en su vida, nunca mas vuelvas a cruzarte en nuestro camino, el amor entre Terrece y yo, es mucho mas fuerte que un simple recuerdo del pasado y unas cuantas horas en la cama, ojala lo hayas comprendido."_

"**Susana Granchester"**

* * *

**A que no me odian?, bueno pues espero que este capitulo haya llenado las espectativas, y nuevamente gracias mil por sus mminutos de tiempo que me regalan, tambien agradeco sus palabras que me dejan en cada review, no saben como me alegran el dia, y todas las que me llen pero aun no se atreven a dejarme su opinion pues las invito a hacerlo y tambien les agradesco infinitamente a las mas de mil lectoras anonimas... bueno pues me despido y les recuerdo quela proxima semana Dios mediante les traere el final... nos seguimos leyendo... akirem.**


	10. Amantes Final

**Today is Wednesday!, jajajajajajjajaa, pues aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, la historia s me ocurrio para que terminara a si, pero si quieren un epilogo... pues ya se los dejo a votacion, por lo pronto este es mi ultimo capitulo de esta historia y a djarlas descansar un tiempo de mis locuras... que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Amantes... Final**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo, era medio día, las colinas verdes y llenas de flores silvestres daban la bienvenida a un día mas de primavera, todo parecía tan bello y apacible, una nueva etapa en el siclo anual de la tierra.

Bajando la vista observaba su zapatos empolvados, sus piernas estaban cansadas de caminar, pero no podía detenerse, necesitaba llegar a su destino aunque no supiera ni como hacerlo, llevaba varios días de viaje, su mente estaba invadidas de pensamientos sobre los últimos días que había vivido, habían sido difíciles, y aun le faltaban algunos mas, y por supuesto aun mas difíciles de enfrentar, pero ya era tiempo de poner todo en su sitio y de que los errores del pasado se corrigieran.

A lo lejos un brillo destellante parecía anunciar que aproximaba un auto, se paro ala orilla con la esperanza de que su conductor se apiadara y le ayudaran a llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera informarse sobre su destino….. Cinco metros, dos, uno…. Y de nuevo pasaban de largo, acaso la gente se había olvidado del ayudar al prójimo?... era el segundo auto que veía en todo lo que llevaba de camino desde que había arribado a las cinco de la mañana….. su estomago reclamaba que no se hubiera detenido siquiera por un café en el pequeño establecimiento al lado dela estación…

Retomo su camino en la dirección que recordaba… su mente viajo nuevamente hacia la ultima semana de su vida…

_-Terrece necesitas sobreponerte,…- la voz de Eleonor llegaba a su oídos apacible._

_- No puedo Eleonor, siento como si mi vida no tiene sentido, no encontrare otra mujer, jamás encontrare a alguien a quien pueda amar mas que a ella, y Candy ha sido como el viento para mi, viene, me refresca, me llena de vida, pero igual se va sin que pueda detenerla, porque tuvo que ser así, acaso es un castigo por revelarnos a aceptar nuestro destino?, por luchar contra todo para que nuestro amor no muera?, la amo, la amo y nunca amare a nadie igual, si tan solo Susana…. Porque tuvo Candy que casarse con Alberht sin amarlo, porque estoy seguro que no lo ama, de otra manera no puedo explicarme el porqué de un matrimonio sin consumar._

_- Terry!. A caso…_

_- Si, yo fui su primer hombre madre. No tengo duda alguna, es por eso que sé que ella me ama al igual que yo la amo aunque no podamos estar juntos. Moriré amándola…. Así como he vivido solo para ella._

_-Hijo…- Eleonor estaba demasiado asombrada, solo miraba a Terrece que seguía apretando en sus manos aquella hoja que llevaba días leyendo…no se atrevía a preguntar de que se trataba._

_-Maldita sea!, porque?, porque?, - la rabia lo consumía y apretaba mas fuerte el trozo de papel en su puño._

_- Terrece, que es lo que esta sucediendo?, has llegado aquí desde hace un par de días, has cancelado tu actuación en la obra sin dar una explicación, no has querido ir a tu casa pesar de los llamados del medico de… tu esposa._

_- Necesito pensar… tengo que tomar una decisión…_

_- sobre que?- posaba su mano cariñosamente sobre el hombro de su hijo tratando de aplacar los demonios que lo consumían en silencio._

_- Madre, quiero… necesito ir en contra de mi mismo… si no me moriré de dolor…._

_- Terrece, mi Terrece Granchester Baker nunca ha sido un cobarde que no enfrente su problemas, tu espíritu rebelde pelea por despertar, por ir en contra de las injusticias cometidas en tu vida, hijo, no temas por lo que puedan causar tus actos, pelea por ser feliz sin importar el precio…. Solo así, el día que llegue tu despedida de este mundo… no tendrás nada que reprocharte._

_- Madre… quizá no pueda volver a verte… quizá tenga que irme muy lejos de este país…_

_-Si me prometes que valdrá la pena… entonces pagare el precio de tu felicidad…- Eleonor acariciaba la mejilla del hombre en que ahora se había convertido aquel chiquillo rebelde que tantos pesares le había causado._

_-Perdóname y dile a mi Padre que también pido su perdón si mis actos causan su vergüenza ante la sociedad…_

_- Jamás, jamás nos avergonzaremos de ti, y siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites… tu sabrás como encontrarnos… no importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante, se feliz, vive feliz, que nosotros seremos felices de saber que tu lo eres….- beso la mejilla de su hijo...y sus ojos se cristalizaban, al fin habia tomado una decisión y ella lo apoyaria aun en contra del mundo entero._

La polvareda provocada por un jinete que arremetía contra su cabalgadura lo trajeron de vuelta…. Ese hombre si que llevaba prisa… por un segundo quiso reconocerlo pero ya era demasiada la distancia como para asegurarse… se quito su larga capa negra, porque la primavera tenia que ser asi?, amaneceres frios y tardes calurosas….. se la hecho al hombro tomando de nuevo su valija para continuar su andar.

* * *

-Pequeña, estos días has estado muy triste, que te sucede?, no me agrada verte así, no es bueno para ti ni para mi futuro sobrino…- Alberth se detenía a espaldas de la joven que mantenía su mirada fija en la los hermosos y amplios jardines, y la encerraba entre sus brazos.

-Estaba cansada de oírme llorar cada noche, de ver como mi vida pasaba, sentía enloquecer, soñaba con locuras que venían a mi mente y no quería despertar para continuar con "el" aunque fuera solo en mis sueños, la rabia y los celos estaban constantemente en mi corazón preguntándome una y otra vez porque tome aquella decisión,…. Esa noche, la noche en que fui a buscarlo, sentía el deseo de algo mas que mis sueños, quería sentir que mi amor seria eterno, sabia que estaba jugando con pólvora y que en cualquier momento estallaría quemándome, pero aun así me arriesgue, porque me negaba a creer que lo que fue una historia feliz se hubiera convertido en una tormentosa historia de horror. Quería mas, quería algo mas para mi, quería una luz en las penumbras de mi vida, el amor de Terry siempre había seguido en mi, mi amor por él era una sombra que me cubría, él es prohibido pero yo lo amo, nuestro amor fue eclipsado por Susana, completamente eclipsado, nos dejo en sombras, en penumbras, y así fue como decidí vivir mi amor con Terry, en las penumbras, el amor es un juego de azahar Alberth, nunca podremos saber que sucederá, cuando me separe de Terry creí que podría lograr ser feliz sin el, pero no fue así, su sombra siempre me cubrió, así como mi amor siempre lo persiguió a él, no me arrepiento dela decisión que tome, no me arrepiento de haber sido su amante, lo amo y mi amor nunca morirá, lo único que puedo lamentar es haberlos herido a ustedes, pero….. no podía ser libre si nunca me arriesgaba, ahora tengo algo que siempre estará conmigo, que cada día me recordara que si tuve una historia feliz. Cada día me recordara los momentos mas felices de mi existencia… me recordara a el…. A Terrece Granchester.

Alberth beso la cabellera rubia, ahora la entendía mejor, y no la juzgaba, quizá él hubiera hecho lo mismo si no hubiera encontrado otra salida…. Pero lo que si no podía perdonar, era la actitud de Terrece, él le había hecho demasiado daño a Candy, demasiado, y solo por eso no permitiría que se volviera a cruzar en su vida, Candy no era alguien quien debiera esperar por las sobras de otra mujer, no, ella merecía el primer lugar en la vida de cualquier hombre, y el sabia que habría muchos dispuestos a cortejarla aun en las condiciones de su estado…. Si, Candy encontraría un buen hombre en su futuro, el la ayudaría,….Terrece, Terrece Granchester había matado el ultimo grado de estima que el podía haberle tenido en el justo momento en que desprecio a su Pequeña a quien decía amar mas que su propia vida, por segunda vez. Y después de que ella le había entregado todo su ser… eso, eso no era de hombres.

* * *

La cara de Susana no podía borrarse de su memoria, sonreía de lado de recordar aquel momento en que había entrado a la oficina de Roberth de improviso, por supuesto Susana tenia "sita medica"….

_-Es bueno encontrarlos juntos…- entraba en la oficina y las dos personas ante él lo miraban completamente sorprendidos mientras con rapidez trataban de alinear su ropa y pelo algo descompuestos…_

_-Terrece… que maneras son esas de entrar a mi oficina….- Roberth se colocaba de inmediato detrás del escritorio mientras Susana les daba la espalda acomodando su blusa._

_- No se preocupen, no es nada que no supiera, y precisamente he venido a decirles que ya me canse de ser su "confidente"… he tomado una decisión y esta vez tengo las pruebas suficientes para no perder mas mi tiempo…. Así que ustedes dirán si tomamos el camino fácil o debemos seguir con dificultades y actuaciones…._

_Por cierto Susana, ya hable con el colega de tu medico ahora que este esta de vacaciones…. Por supuesto pagadas por mi aunque en realidad haya sido tu la que lo compenso por sus "Buenos Servicios", y me ha dado la gratísima noticia de que tu salud sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, parece que tus dolores y molestias son solo producto de tu imaginación… y la de tu madre por supuesto…. Y tambien me aclaro que nunca has tenido ninguna enfermedad que ponga en riesgo tu vida…. Así que supongo que no habrá ningún motivo más para que no firmes esto…. Voluntariamente por supuesto… te aseguro que no te presionare con nada… porque sé que tú firmaras el divorcio inmediato por diferencia de carácter y matrimonio no consumado…. Será confidencial claro, porque no creo que a la esposa de Roberh le agrade mucho saber que tu esperas un hijo de él, el hijo que ella nunca le podrá dar._

_Roberth y Susana estaban atónitos, nuca habían conocido esa actitud de Terrece, ese brillo en su mirada, esa sonrisa llena de sarcasmo e ironía, era otro…. realmente era otro, uno muy diferente._

_-Terrece, no te permito que dudes de la paternidad de mi hijo, es tuyo y yo, yo… Susana traro de fingir un malestar, pero Terrece ni siquiera la volvió a ver._

_- Sabes Roberth, entiendo tu necesidad de que una mujer te de lo que la dama que tienes en casa no puede, es lógico que su moral no le permita actuar como ciertas mujerzuelas que buscan sus cinco minutos de importancia…. Pero créeme que pasara, la pasión que sientes por ella pasara… por que solo es eso, pasión, deseo, no amor… el amor, es un sentimiento que no te permite ser infiel aunque este todo en contra… pero eso es algo que ustedes dos jamás comprenderán…. tu esposa no sabe aun nada de esto, no sere yo quien la lastime de esa forma, pero… supongo que lo sabra cuando tengas que hacerte cargo de Susana y de tu hijo… porque es tu hijo, ya que Susana y yo jamas hemos tenido contacto físico, porque a pesar de estar drogado por sus posimas… jamas la toque…. O no es así Susana?..._

_- no sé de que hablas… además no firmare nada.=, no me quitare de tu camino para dejarte libre y que corras a los brazos de es mujerzuela que vino hasta aquí a buscarte para meterse en tu cama…._

_Los ojos de Terrece chispearon de furia y Susana se intimido lo suficiente como para cerrar la boca con solo una mirada..._

_-Lo harás, firmaras si no quieres que mañana todos los periódicos hablen de la ex actriz que fingió una enfermedad para mantener atado a un hombre que no la ama, que se convirtió en la amante del director de una compañía teatral… por despecho y porque su marido no la toco jamás al no sentir ni siquiera deseo por ella… que unida a su madre ha estado estafando a su esposo para mantener la seguridad económica en caso de que el descubriera todas sus tretas… como afortunadamente para mi a ocurrido y de una vez te cuento que he pasado con mi abogado y mi contador pera que recuperen todo lo que se adquirió de mis cuentas bancarias y se puso a nombre de tu madre… y que la mansión que tanto te esforzaste en conseguir con tus actuaciones y artimañas.. ha pasado a ser propiedad de un orfanato… por supuesto donada por tu generoso corazón… y tu esposo ha firmado todo lo necesario para realizar el cambio de propietario… ahora tienes lo que te mereces… nada._

_- y si eres inteligente y no deseas que te quite hasta el ultimo centavo que te pertenece al divorciarnos, será mejor que firmes los documentos… o de cualquier manera conseguiré el divorcio cuando las noticia de tu infidelidad salga ala luz…._

_-No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto…- Roberth usaba una voz que nadie le conocía, quizá porque su garganta no le respondía como el deseaba al imaginar a donde iría a parar su compañía si Terrece cumplía con su amenaza de hacer publico todo lo ocurrido.- Susana, creo que ha llegado la hora de terminar con todo esto…_

_-Que!, no, no lo hare…. Jamás lo hare, acaso temes lo que dice, claro que no lo hará, el también perdería, su reputación como actor se verían afectadas…._

_- no me importa, se te olvidas que mi padre es un Duque…. Aunque realmente no es necesario acudir a él, tengo suficiente nombre como para salir adelante solo…_

_- y que seria de ti si se supiera que eres el hijo bastardo de un duque y una vulgar actriz que solo deseaba conseguir fama y dinero aun a costa de negar a su propio hijo….._

_- no creo que eso sea importante, mis padres están casados… pero creo que no lo sabias… y mi madre no es como tu, ella si es una verdadera actriz de renombre... y si sabes lo que te conviene cerraras tu boquita y dejaras de decir tonterías, porque la próxima vez que insultes a mi madre o a Candy… no me contendré y me olvidare de que eres una mujer apunto de parir… a si como tu lo has olvidado al venir a revolcarte como la basura que eres…a y por cierto….creo que esto es tuyo… no tuviste el éxito que esperabas… tus palabras mal intencionadas no llegaron a donde tu esperabas… tu veneno no corrompio el corazon de una mujer que lejos de ser todo lo que tu describes… es una verdadera seniora. Cometiste un tremendo error al escribir esta carta, con ella me abriste los ojos para darme cuenta hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para conseguir tus propósitos.- le arrojaba la carta que había mantenido consigo hasta ese momento y por supuesto Susana reconoció inmediatamente._

_- Una señora!, una calienta camas… una vulgar….- Dos pasos fueron todo lo que tuvo que avanzar Terrece para dejar muda a Susana… si antes estaba furico ahora realmente daba miedo… pero no, Terrece jamás tocaría a una mujer con violencia… jamás._

_-Firma... antes de que me arrepienta de la oportunidad que les estoy dando…- saco las hojas del folder…y las deposito ante una temblorosa Susana que bajo la mirada y tomo la pluma que Roberth le extendia La firma quedo estampada y Terrece tomo los documentos para salir segundos después de aquella oficina, al verse fuera dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, al fin estaba libre y sin remordimiento alguno, Susana lo hbaia manejado a su antojo, y el, ciegopor la compacion y el sentido del deber que el supuesto sacrificio del a joven le habían inspirado, no habi visto mas haya de lo que su amargura y autocompacion le permitieron… no, al fn se hbaia liberado de todo eso, Terry habia vuelto a renacer, y esta vez daría pelea, no mas detenimientos… si Candy lo amaba, si ella le correspondia lcuharia contra el mundo entero sin que esta vez le importara quien quedara lastimadoa su paso. _

_Solo lamentaba que fuere precisamente Alberth el único y verdadero amigo que había tenido a lo largo de su vida el que saldría mas perjudicado… pero ahora lucharía de frente y mirándolo a la cara. Esta vez le daría Candice el lugar que ella merecía. _

La carreta que se detenía a su lado lo traía de nuevo al presente… una joven pareja se sentaba al frente del sencillo trasporte, era todo lo que podía distinguir con los fuertes rayos del sol que ya bajaba sobre las colinas….

* * *

-Es un poco tarde… deberías ir a descansar… estos últimos días han sido algo cansados para ti querida.- La Tía Abuela palmeaba la rodilla de Candy que permanecía sentad a su lado en una banca del jardín de las rosas…

-Me quedare un poco mas… me gusta mucho ver la puesta del sol, los últimos rayos le dan a las rosas un matiz único… y por pocos segundos...

-Esta bien, entonces te traeré una mantilla para que te cubras… no vayas a resfriarte...- La anciana se ponía de Pie… y se encaminaba al interior de la mansión… de pronto se detenia y se giraba observando hacia el portal, Candy vio la actitud de la Tia elroy y la imito girando su rostro en la dirección que la anciana mantenía la mirada… un grito ahogado murio en sus labios al ver la escena.

A lo lejos en la entrada del portal que estaba cubierto de rosas en flor… la sombra de una carreta se detenía… un viajero bajaba... y un jinete se acercaba a ellos con rapidez al reventar su cabalgadura…

-Que haces aquí?!…- la mirada celeste brillaba con los rayos del sol pero lejos de dar una apariencia tranquila como era costumbre para los que lo rodeaban,… la dureza y frialdad que expresaban… esas pupilas.., y el relinchar del caballo sosteniéndose en sus patas traseras por el repentino tirón de su correa para detener la carrera, estremecía a cualquiera. Terrece supo que no seria fácil conseguir su propósito.

- Hola Alberth!.- Tom bajaba dela carreta y saludaba mientras ayudaba a su esposa a bajar también.

- Desde cuando traes alimañas en tu carreta Tom?…- Alberth detenía completamente su cabalgadura y bajaba de ella para darle unas palmadas en el cuello y esta se alejaba al interior de la propiedad en dirección de las caballerizas.

- Alimañas?- Tom se extrañaba al ver a Alberth con aquella actitud, y miraba a Terrece de arriba abajo, el joven permanecía callado y soportando los insultos, no era el momento, aun no, tenia que hablar civilizadamente con Alberth aunque el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar fuera robarle la esposa, bueno se la pediría de buena manera pero si no le dejaba salida se la robaría, estaba decidido.

- Claro, tu no te interesas de nada que no sea tu rancho y tu esposa, pero esta alimaña que has traído a mi propiedad es delas mas peligrosas….- avanzaba un paso en dirección del joven con toda la intención de ajustar cuentas pero no le fue permitido.

- Alberth espera!, creo que primero deberíamos saber los motivos por los que esta aquí…..- Paty se interponía en el camino del rubio deteniéndolo.

- Espera, espera, Patty, no me dijiste que este hombre era un amigo de Stear y Archie, y que tu lo conocías?...

- Y es verdad… Él es una amigo del colegio, estudio con nosotros, no solo con Stear y Archie sino también conmigo Annie y Candy….- Patty miraba a su esposo, no había mentido, Tom no acostumbraba a levantar extraños, pero ella había reconocido a Terrece y le había pedido que lo llevaran a su destino, en cuanto el joven había subido a la carreta y la había reconocido, ella le había dicho con la mirada que no lo revelara, y él se había limitado a seguir lo que ella decía, cuando les dijo que se dirigía a la mansión Andrey Tom se había reído de el por ir en el camino que llevaba a la casa pony, pero por ser amigo de los parientes de Candy él lo llevaría aunque tuviera que desviarse de la dirección que llevaba a su rancho y esto le gastara mas tiempo del acostumbrado, pero con el corazón amable que tenia el ranchero no se podía negar a ayudar a aquel "amigo de sus amigos". Ahora, el ranchero parecía atar cabos.

-Espérate… si esta cosa es compañero del colegio, y la palomilla que tu me habías mencionado solo había tres hombres…. Dos Andrey y….Granchester!... este…. Patricia…. Este…..es...

-Si, el mismo...- Alberth se adelantaba a la tardad conclucion de Tom y confirmaba la sospecha del ranchero bien formado por el trabajo duro de una gran rancho en progreso.

- entonces creo que has insultado a las alimañas al compararlas con esta cosa…..- Tom se enfurecía y se giraba hacia el actor que con su recuperada actitud rolaba los ojos.- mira niñito guapo, a mi no me haces esas caras porque yo te….

- Tomas!- Paty levantaba la voz y Tom se tragaba lo que tenia intención de decir, pero sus pupilas al igual quelas de Albert llameaban de furia.

-Por Dios Candy que no tienes nada que hacer ahí, deja que tu hermano arregle las cosas...- La Tia Abuela trataba de detener a la rubia que ya en pie se habia encaminado hacia le portal al reconocer a Terrece.

-No, si no voy Alberth lo va a amatar…. Además esta Tom, y … no tía no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…- con el rostro desesperado la rubia miraba como los dos hombres intimidaban al actor y este no hacia nada para defenderse, Paty poco podía hacer pero trataba de detenerlos…

- Pero no puedes acercarte, si pelean….. Dios no lo quiera….. Podrías salir lastimad ay en tu condición eso seria muy peligroso….-La Tía Abuela seguía deteniendo a Candy, mientras los ojos de esta ya se cristalizaban con lagrimas, sabia que Terrece no había actuado bien, no sabia a que había ido, pero no quería que sus "hermanos", lo lastimaran, e interiormente rogaba porque George no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Eso seria demasiado para su amado terrece…. El aire comenzó a faltarle y poco a poco la vista se le obscureció en el preciso momento que alcanzaba a distinguir el puño de Alberth estrellándose en el rostro de Terrece, su ultimo aliento….un grito desgarrante acompañado de uno de la Ti Abuela que por su edad no podía detener todo el peso de la joven cayendo junto con ella.

-Noooooooo- el grito había resonado en la rosaleda.

-WILLIAM!- La frustración dela tía era clara y su dolor por ver a su sobrina caer desmayada sin poder detenerla del todo fue mas que evidente.

Alberth levanto la vista antes de asestar el segundo golpe sobre Terrece que estaba en el suelo, lo que vio al escuchar los gritos que venían del interior de la propiedad lo hicieron olvidarse del hombre frente a él y sintió quela sangre se le helaba en las venas apagando el fuego de su furia, soltó el cuello dela camisa empolvada de Terrece para correr hacia donde Candy y la Tía Abuela estaban ya en el duro suelo.

-Pequeña!, - susurro el rubio corriendo hacia el lugar donde ella estaba. Tom y Patty le seguían olvidándose del actor que también veía la escena asustado, acaso Candy estaría enferma:?

Alberth se arrodillaba rápidamente tomando a Candy completamente desmayada en sus brazos, Tom ayudaba a la Tía Abuela y Patty por petición de Alberth corría frente a ellos para dar aviso a Karie.

Terry dudo sobre su presencia en ese lugar, al parecer las cosas se estaban complicando, pero su corazón le gritaba que entrara, Candy no estaba bien y el deseaba saber que le ocurría, no, no podía irse sin verla, si lograba que le permitieran hablar con ella y ella le pedía que se marchara, lo haría sin dudarlo, pero si ella le pedía que la llevara con el porque su amor aun existía, entonces ni el demonio podría detenerlo. Tomo sus cosas y con paso decidido se encamino hacia el interior de aquel bello lugar, no pudo dejar pasar desapercibidas las bellas rosas de aquel enorme jardín, brillaban con los últimos rayos del sol, como si le dieran la bienvenida, su razón quizá le fallaba o el golpe de Alberth había sido demasiado fuerte, pero le pareció ver a un chico de una sonrisa amable y ojos de mirada transparente…muy parecido a …Alberth… agito su cabeza negándose a creer lo que le había ocurrido, pero sin pensarlo siquiera, en su corazón reconoció al joven, e imploro por su ayuda.

Se acercó a un rosal cubierto por bellas rosas blancas con tintes verdes en el centro… no pudo resistirse y con cuidado tomo una, la oculto cubriendo su mano con su capa, ojala tuviera la oportunidad de entregársela a Candy…quizá como despedida, continuo caminando hasta detenerse frente a la ancestral mansión.

La puerta se abrió, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azul obscuro lo miraba fríamente, pero no con actitud desafiante como lo habían hecho ALberth y Tom.

-Sénior Granchester… pase. – George se hacia a un lado para que Terrece no se pusiera la defensiva y entrara apaciblemente.

-Buenas tardes, - Saludaba el joven cuando llego a la puerta y la atravesó, la vista que tuvo del interior, lo hacia sentirse un poco mas canalla, aquello parecía un palacio… digno dela reina que su dueño había escogido para regirlo…y ahora él le arrebataría todo eso para llevarla a vivir en solo Dios sabia donde….aunque fuera solo por un tiempo mientras conseguía algo digno de ella.

-Por aquí si me hace favor….- George caminaba frente a él indicándole el camino.

Al entrar al recibidor, se topo con una mujer de sonrisa fácil, esta se acercó al hombre que lo había llevado hasta ahí y lo beso en la mejilla, el la encerró en los brazos y la calmo un poco, después le pidió algo y ella salió dela habitación no sin antes dirigirle un saludo rápido inclinando su cabeza mientras sonreía superficialmente, ya que los ojos cobrizos dela joven estaban cristalizado por las lagrimas.

-Siéntese por favor… le ruego que espere aquí, mi esposa Dorothy le traerá algo para tomar… un Te, creo que es mejor que el alcohol en estos momentos. – George se encaminaba hacia la chimenea. Y ahí Terrece descubrió nuevamente a Tom y a Paty que esperaban impacientes mientras el ranchero lo miraba con ojos de asesino en potencia.

-a que has venido?- Pregunto Tom sin contenerse más.

-Tom por dios que no es el momento!- Le retaba Paty.

-La Señora Patricia tiene razón, no es el momento, esperemos a que Alberth este…

-Ya estoy aquí….- Alberth entraba y su furia parecía haber renacido al cruzar la puerta.

-William…. Creo que necesitas calmarte un poco….- George se interponía de inmediato entre el rubio y el castaño.

-Que haces aquí?- Hablo Alberth tratando de controlarse.

-Alberth sé que no soy bien venido, pero creo que este asunto debemos tratarlo en privado…- Terrece trataba de mantener la calma, además estaba en clara desventaja, pues aunque el pelinegro se había portado amable su mirada indicaba que si pudiera lo mataba dela manera mas cruel y dolorosa.

-Que es lo que quieres tratar den privado?... que eres apero sabandija que se a cruzado en nuestro camino?... un canalla poco hombre que se atrevió a….

-William!- La voz dela Tía Abuela resonaba exigiendo atención y el rubio se quedaba con la palabra en su boca.- no es el momento…. Aun no,….Karie esta examinando a Candy, debemos esperar para saber que es lo que ella tiene que decir primero.

-Pero Tía….- Albert decía entre dientes conteniéndose con todo lo que le permitía su autocontrol.

-Alberth tiene razón…. De todas maneras lo vamos a matar como el perro que es!- Tom daba un par de pasos hacia el castaño con la firme intención d cumplir sus palabras.

-Tomas!- Nuevamente Patty se cruzaba en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

-Por favor los dos, ya cálmense!- George se cruzaba nuevamente y tomaba la mano de la anciana que luchaba por mantenerse en pie, se había lastimado un pierna en la caída, pero no había querido guardar el reposo que le indicara karie, presintiendo que si no se presentaba de inmediato en el recibidor, podrían tener un funeral y muchos problemas… acepto la ayuda de su sobrino para sentarse.

Dorothy entro acompañada de dos mucamas que llevaban el servicio de Te, y les indico que lo sirvieran... después fue a ayudar a la Ti Elroy que parecia algo molesta por el dolor de su pierna…

-William, creo que será mejor que subas a la habitación de Candy, si despierta y no te ve creerá lo peor y se inquietara de nuevo, y sabemos claramente que en su estado no es muy conveniente que este alterada….

- En su estado?- Pregunto Terrece preocupado de escuchar esa palabras e interrumpiendo a la Tía abuela y atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, se sintió como un bicho al que todo miran extrañados de su apariencia, en este caso de su ignorancia.

- Pues claro….. a que mujer preñada le va bien estos problemas!- Tom no había pensado en sus palabras y la mirada que Alberth le dirigió le revelo que había hablado más de lo que debía.

-Disculpen, creo que será mejor que lo saque de aquí, esta un poco alterado….- Patty enrojecía de vergüenza por la indiscreción de Tom y lo tomaba del brazo jalándolo para salir antes de que Alberth decidiera matar a uno mas de los presentes y ese fuera su esposo.

-Candy…. Esta…esta embarazada?...- Terrece hablaba sintiendo que el corazón se le partia en pedazos, sentía furia mezclada con su dolor, Alberth había logrado su propósito de obtener un heredero.

-Que creías?... que el meter en tu cama a una virgen y tratarla como a una mujerzuela no tendría consecuencias?...- La voz del mismo rubio que estaba pensando destrozar por su cobardía de obligar a un mujer a darle un hijo, interrumpió su planeación de venganza dejándolo boquiabierto y tratando de procesar las palabras escuchadas.

-William!, te he dicho que salgas!- la Tía Abuela volvía a levantar la voz por la poca delicadeza de su sobrino y George se contenía por no ser el mismo quien sacara a su hermano de ahí y darle un par de sopapos para calmarlo. La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-Hola… creo que he llegado en un buen momento….- Karie entraba mirando a todos los presentes y por supuesto sintiendo la tensión que había en el lugar, bastaba ver la mirada dela Tía Abuela para saber que no había habido mejor momento para que ella apareciera, conociéndolo, seguro era William Alberth Andrey el que estaba causando mas problemas… era innegable que su amor hacia su hermana lo hacia perder su buena personalidad sacando lo pero de él, pero lo comprendía y por ello fue hacia él y lo tomo del brazo acariciando su mejilla y besando su mentón.

-Que bueno que llegaste para que calmes a esta fiera, la verdad es que no se como lo haces, pero pareces ser la única que lo logra…- La Tía Elroy la miraba gradecida y negando suavemente por la actitud del patriarca, pero ella también lo comprendía,

-Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, he dejado a Candy descansando después de aplicarle un calmante suave, dormirá un momento, el suficiente para que se relaje y se asee un poco sénior Granchester, no creo que quiera presentarse a si ante su prometida….- La mirada amable y dulce de aquella joven le recordaba mucho a la pecosa, pero físicamente eran dos polos opuestos, pero similares en belleza.

-Gracias… señorita….- Terrece no sabia quehacer, pero la amabilidad de la mujer lo hacia sentirse mejor, pero….. Había dicho prometida?... entonces ella… ella….

-Es mi esposa, Karie Andrey….- Alberth había adivinado la pregunta en la confundida mirada del actor… que d inmediato busco la argolla que no había encontrado en la mano de Candy, para encontrarla en la de Karie, ahí estaba, brillante e idéntica a la que ALberth portaba.- Candy , George y yo, somos hermanos….- aclaraba finalmente un poco mas calmado, la tía suspiraba aliviada, era claro quela presencia de Karie le daba un vuelco drástico a la actitud de Alberth, sobre todo cuando este perdía los estribos.

-Entonces….. tu y Candy… pero yo creí que….-

-Eres tonto o que?... te acaba de decir que son hermanos…..- Tom volvía a entrar a la estancia pero mas calmado, que había hecho Paty para lograrlo?... secretos femeninos.

-Pero…

-Mira Terrece, si no vienes aquí con la intención de reparar tus estupideces y libre para hacerlo, será mejor que te vayas por donde has llegado antes de que me arrepienta y te mate como el cobarde que has sido con mi pequeña….. por el contrario, si estas dispuesto a cumplir con tus responsabilidades es mejor que hagas lo que te ha dicho mi esposa antes que vuelvas a sacarme de mis casillas y entonces si te juro que ni Karie te salvara dela buena arrastrada a golpes que te voy a dar….

- Vamos…-secundo Tom chocando su puño en la palma de su mano, sumándose a la diversión prometida.

- Gracias…. Muchas gracias….- terrece dejo el folder que lleva doblado en el bolso interior del saco y con una sonrisa que decía mas que todo lo que pudieran decir mil explicaciones salió siguiendo a una mucama que lo esperaba y que a indicación de la señora Karie le mostraba el camino.

-Gracias cariño….- Karie nuevamente besaba la mejilla de su marido….

-oh no!, gracias a ti querida, sino llegas a tiempo creo que George, Paty, Dorothy y yo no hubiéramos sido ningún obstáculo para que este par de toros en brama hubieran destrozado a ese guapo joven, canalla y atontado por el amor, pero guapo, eso nadie se lo quita….. mi sobrina tuvo muy buen ojo.

Patty, Dorothy sonrieron junto a Karie por la puntada de la tía abuela. Alberth y Tom se limitaron a mirarse entre si dejando escapar un bufido cansados y frustrados como verdaderos toros apaciguados, George solo sonrió agradecido de quelas cosas tomaran su curso, se acercó a la mesilla donde Terrece dejara el folder y lo desdoblo para ver que guardaba en su interior, su sonrisa se amplió y se lo acerco a Alberth para que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos la acta de Divorcio, firmada y legalmente activa. el actor había tenido motivo para tardarse un par de semanas después de que Archie le hablara para recibir indicaciones, le había dado carta libre, no sabia que había hecho el ojimiel pero los resultados habían sido favorables. Asi que fuera lo que fuera todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

El sol dio sus últimos segundos de brillante luz para dar paso a la noche, un día mas terminaba y con él se cerraba un capitulo mas de problemas, no todo había quedado claro, pero lo importante era que al fin el par de enamorados estarían juntos como debieron hacerlo desde hacia mucho años atrás, aunque ese tiempo y esas pruebas solo habían madurado su amor y habían logrado demostrar que era verdadero como pocos, restaba esperar al nuevo día, para comenzar una nueva etapa, diferente, y dichosa… si así estaba escrito que fuera.

* * *

**Bueno pues espero sus reviwes para contarme que opinan, y gracias por haberme acompaniado a lo largo de estos meses, realmente es agradable y se regociga el corazon cuando leo las palabras que me dedican, es hermoso saber que a alguien alrededor de este mundo le gusta y comparte unos minuto de tiempo al leer mis historias... gracias mil y nos seguiremos leyendo! akirem...(una pequenia confecion...Karie=akire, jijijiji no pude evitar la tentacion).**


	11. epilogo

**Bueno a peticion publica y como a mi me gusta concentirlas, pues aqui les dejo el epilogo, solo espero que sea de su agrado y llene las espectativas... **

* * *

**Amantes... epilogo**

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto de la bodega celestial, la brisa era tan refrescante y el aroma a rosas se podía disfrutar desde cualquier rincón, el ventanal estaba abierto de par en par y las sedosas cortinas se balanceaban con el ritmo del viento,…. Una sombra en medio del balcón sobresalto su corazón que despertaba después de un relajante descanso… sorprendida se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y cubriendo su pecho con la blanca sabana…. Su corazón comenzó a latir con temor… acaso alguien entro sin que nadie pudiera notarlo?...

-Tranquila pequeña… aquí estoy yo…- La mano de Alberth se posaba en el hombro de Candy mientras que su otra mano dejaba de lado el libro que había estado leyendo con la tenue luz de una vela.

-Alberth!- decía sorprendida por la forma repentina en que este la había tomado del hombro, la sombra en el balcón se volvió al escuchar las voces.

- Si soy yo pequeña, supuse que debía estar a tu lado cuando despertaras para que no te sobresaltaras pensando lo peor.

- Es verdad!, Alberth que ha….- Un dedo posado suavemente sobre sus labios detuvo su pregunta…

- Debo irme, solo quería que me vieras cuando despertaras para que estuvieras tranquila y no pensaras nada que pudiera alterarte nuevamente, además nunca me ha gustado hacer mal tercio….- le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de su pequeña hermana y acariciarle el vientre que apenas se comenzaba a redondear.- te veré mañana… - se alejaba dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia en dirección al joven que permanecía en el balcón y que los había estado observando, la sonrisa de medio lado que recibió como respuesta lo obligaron a sonreír de la misma manera, aquel si que era incorregible, pero era la felicidad de su hermana.

-Per…pero Alberth…en el balcón….- Se volvía nerviosa al ver que su hermano solo le sonreía antes de cerrar la puerta…. Su mirada nerviosa se volvió a fijar en el balcón que permanecía abierto… la sombra ya no estaba, suspiro, quizá había sido solo su imaginación.

- Decepcionada?...- Terrece estaba recargado en uno de los postes al pie dela cama y la miraba sonriente...

-Terry!, - El corazón se le aceleraba embravecido y su cuerpo vibraba cual adolecente.

- El mismo… y he vencido a robarte y a encadenarte a mi para siempre aun en contra de tu voluntad…- se encaminaba cual depredador intimidando a su presa y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esos verdes ojos que tanto adoraba.

-No, no entiendo,…. Que haces aquí?, como entraste?, si Alberth…- un suave beso acallo sus palabras impidiéndoles salir, mas ella insistió- Debes irte, si George o Tom…- otro beso y su aliento casi se daba por vencido pero aun tenia un poco de fuerza.- La tía Abuela vendrá y….- un beso mas profundo y su razonamiento y lucha se vieron perdidos… Terry ganaba la batalla.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?- suavemente y después de un par de minutos disfrutando de los labios de su amada pecosa Terry le preguntaba trayéndola ala realidad. Y posando su varonil mano sobre el vientre de Candy acariciándolo.

-He?.. que has dicho?- preguntaba aun aturdida, porque tenia el ese poder sobre ella de con un par de besos hacerla abandonar toda racionalidad?

-Porque no me has dicho que seriamos padres?- repetía sin perder de vista sus verdes pupilas.

-Bueno… yo… no quería que tu… estuvieras conmigo por compromiso… no quería que pensarás que estaba tratando de obligarte a dejar a….- un beso mas la detenía.

-No la menciones, nunca mas menciones a esa mujer que tanto daño nos causo…ahora esta en el pasado y nunca mas volverá a cruzarse en nuestras vidas… al fin soy libre.- le aclaraba la cara quitando los risos traviesos que cubrían sus mejillas y no le dejaban apreciar su completa belleza.

- Terry,.. tu…- intentaba ponerse de pie y lo miraba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, pero él se lo impedía arrodillándose ante ella dejándola sin palabras.

-Perdóname mi amor… merecido me tengo el golpe de ALberth, y muchos mas si el quisiera habérmelos dado, fui un ciego, te lastime, mi estúpido sentido de l deber no me dejaba ver que estaba cometiendo un grave error al dejar escapar a mi amor verdadero por la compasión y la culpabilidad que cubría mi pensamiento.

-Terry!, no, tu no…

-Candy, he sido muy injusto con tu amor, no me lo merezco, pero aun así, te ruego, te suplico que no me abandones una vez mas, te he amado desde el mismo día en que te conocí, y mi vida no ha sido nada sin ti en ella, cuando te deje ir la primera vez sentí morir en vida, y estos últimos días han sido como estar en el infierno creyendo no merecerte y pensándote prohibida, aun así, me jure que si tu me perdonabas lucharía hasta con el mismo demonio por llevarte conmigo…. Por eso es que necesito que me perdones, tu eres mi vida, y ahora que sé que seré padre… mi felicidad es casi completa, pero antes necesito saber si aun podrías amarme y perdonarme,… te juro que dedicare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida ha hacerte feliz… seré tu esclavo… tu mas fiel sirviente… lo que tu quieras que sea…. Solo pido una oportunidad mas… para...

-Mi amante…- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla y los ojos de Terry brillaron confundidos…

- que has dicho?...- pregunto intentando confirmar que había escuchado bien...

-Serás mi amante?...- encerraba el masculino rostro entre su dos delicada manos...

-Si, seré tu amante… y lo que tu desees que sea… mi amada señora….- Terrece se incorporaba colocándose sobre Candy mientras la miraba posesivamente… seria lo que ella quisiera que fuera… y con su sonrisa retorcida le prometía la gloria, esa gloria que habían conocido juntos y que solo juntos podrían volver a sentir, La rosa sobre la mesilla de noche seria su único testigo.

* * *

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, el tibio viento de otoño balanceaba los pétalos de las rosas que caían y bailaban en sinuosos remolinos, el aroma de las preciadas flores reinaba en toda la mansión y las ventanas abiertas dejaban que el aire impregnara aun más las estancias. Un grito mas y Terrece sentía que electricidad corría por su espina dorsal, desde un cómodo Sillón Alberth lo observaba mientras sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño William que ajeno a todo lo que acontecía dormía plácidamente después de que padre lo alimentara.

-el que des vueltas por toda la estancia como un desquiciado no ayudara a nada…- el rubio sonreía y con aquellas palabras se ganaba una mirada matadora.

-William tiene razón… porque no te sientas y esperas calmadamente…..- George se servía un poco de agua, pues aunque su apariencia era tranquila, el, al igual que los demás estaba hecho un manojo de nervios…

-Quien los viera no diría que hace unos cuantos meses atrás eran otros los que corrían de un lado a otro del corredor tirándose del pelo y sin saber que hacer….- Dorothy remembraba el día en que ella y Karie habían dado a luz y Alberth y George que ahora se burlaban de Terrece, habían perdido los estribos por los nervios.

-Cariño….- George miraba a su esposa mientras sus mejillas al igual que las del patriarca se habían sonrojados al ser puestos en evidencia.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que entres y estés a su lado…. Total no pasaras de unos cuantos dedos rotos al sostenerle la mano y alguno que otro jalón de pelo cuando te acerque a su cara para decirte lo canalla que eres por provocarle semejante situación….- Archie trataba de calmar los ánimos pero se gano un buen pellizco de parte de Karen que sostenía a su bebe de unas semanas de nacido…

-Mejor ni me lo recuerdes…. Que aun tengo ganas de golpearte…. Solo porque mi nena esta preciosa y ese pelo tuyo que heredo la hace aun mas bella, que sino…. No estarías tan sonriente…

-si y ustedes dos no deberían olvidar que aun no ajustamos cuentas….- Albert se ponía de pie con su bebe en brazos arrullándolo y caminando con el al ver que comenzaba a despertarse...- Den gracias a que la Tía Abuela ha cambiado y que yo he estado demasiado ocupado sino… ya estarían en el altar… mira que llegar con esa sorpresita…

Karen se sonrojaba y Archie también…. Ninguno pensó que su primera noche juntos seria tan productiva, y cuando se dieron cuenta Karen ya tenia casi cuatro meses de embarazo, habían realizado una boda civil rápida y sencilla donde solo ellos dos y un par de amigos fueron testigos, pero la tía no les perdonaba que no se hubieran casado religiosamente… y había jurado que apenas Karen estuviera recuperada los llevaría al altar de los oídos si era necesario.

Otro grito irrumpía en la estancia del segundo piso donde todos esperaban a que Karie saliera con noticias… 30 segundos y aparecía en la puerta….

-Terrece… creo que ya es tiempo… puedes entrar para que veas nacer a tu hijo…- Karie le sonreía y el brillo que aparecia en los ojos de Terrece no tenia igual….

-Alberth… creo que Candice quiere verte…Geo...

-No, no y no, yo no entro por nada, dile que me perdone pero si la veo sufrir no esperare a que nazca él bebe para darle una buena tunda a este….. bueno me entienden verdad…mejor yo les ayudo cuidando al pequeño patriarca…- se acercaba y tomaba al bebe que Alberth le entregaba con cuidado.

Dorothy acariciaba la mejilla de su marido cuando este se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado, el pequeño Anthony dormía en brazos de su madre y su padre le acariciaba la cabecilla cubierta de pequeño pelo rojizo obscuro.

-no podría verla sufrir, un parto es algo muy doloroso para una mujer… tu sufriste demasiado y me sentí un canalla por provocarte semejante situación…- la besaba con ternura.

-Lo se, y si, es muy doloroso, pero cuando tu pedacito de cielo es colocado en tus brazos… todo se olvida, el dolor, los malestares, el cansancio… todo, lo único que embarga el corazón es la dicha de ver nuestro amor materializado en un pequeño ser.- Dorothy le regresaba el beso.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Candice estaba frente a ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a abrirla, se miraban uno a otro y era claro que ambos sentían el sufrimiento como propio, Alberth tragaba pesado tratando de controlar las emociones que lo invadían, dentro de poco llegaría el primer hijo de su adorada hermana… pero por la experiencia pasada con Karie sabia que esta estaba sufriendo dolores que desgarraban el alma… Terrece, sentía lleno de dicha el corazón al saber que pronto podría tener en sus brazos a su primogénito, Eleonor había viajado desde Londres para asistir al parto de Candice, ella y la tía abuela estaban en el interior de la habitación ayudando a karie, y ahora le tocaba a el entrar para apoyar a su Pecosa, pero con cada grito se le desgarraba el corazón, no sabia si podría soportar verla sufrir… cerro los ojos implorando fuerza…

-Bueno y que esperan los hombre de la casa para entrar?...- Karie se les adelantaba y abría la puerta dando después un par de pasos atras para que ellos entraran primero. Los dos se volvían a verla, un empujón y los dos estaban dentro.

Candy estaba sobre la cama, su expresión cansada estremeció el corazón de los hombres que la observaban con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejada en sus pupilas, ella sonrió segura de que su apariencia no era la mejor, pero ante los ojos de Terry era la mujer mas hermosa, Alberth sintió llenarse de Ternura, esa era su pequeña, forzándose a sonreír aun en las mas duras situaciones… no perdieron más tiempo y se acercaron a los costados dela cama para tomar las manos de Candy que de inmediato se aferro a ellos con fuerza.

-Terry, Alberth!- decía entrecortadamente al mantener la respiración agitada por las constantes contracciones…

-Bien Candy, ahora si es la etapa final, unos minutos mas y tendremos aun nuevo Andrey….- Karie sonreía

- Grachester!- corregía Terry de inmediato y Karie rolaba los ojos… aunque reconocía que tenia razón,

- Aun no… no hay un matrimonio que lo valide…- reclamaba Alberth desde el lado contrario dela cama...

- Granchester Andrey…. Esta bien?..- Candy como siempre mediaba la discusión…

-Vamos Candy, aquí viene la contracción… necesito que empujes con todas tus fuerzas….- Karie mantenía una mano sobre el vientre de Candy sintiendo los movimientos del bebe que luchaba por nacer...

Las manos de Candy aferraron con enorme fuerza las de los hombres que la sostenían, un pujido y el sonido de un grito desgarrante cristalizaron los ojos de Terry que apoyo su rostro lo mas cerca que pudo el oído de su amada pecosa para susúrrale al oído cuanto la amaba y mil perdones ante tanto sufrimiento, Alberth por su lado se limito a acariciar la frente sudorosa y a besar la mano que mantenía entre sus dedos…

La ti abuela, permanecía observando a través de los cristales hacia el jardín, que en una hermosa danza de pétalos provocada por las ventiscas del otoño se despedía para dormir lo que restaba del año hasta la próxima primavera, parecía como si él también hubiese esperado la llegada de aquel bebe que recién nacía a la vida. Las cuentas entre los ancianos dedos seguían su curso en una interminable serie de oraciones pronunciadas en silencio. Eleonor a un lado de Karie, se maravillaba de ver aparecer poco a poco aquel ser que seria su primer nieto, el corazón le estallaba en gozo junto con aquel primer llanto…

-Nació!- Terry miraba en dirección de Karie que sostenía un hermoso y robusto bebe mientras Eleonor acercaba una toalla impecable mente blanca para cubrirlo…- los ojos de zafiro se cristalizaron nuevamente y una lagrima rodo por la mejilla…- Gracias mi cielo!, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas dichoso del mundo….- decía entre besos que dejaba en las blancas mejillas de Candy.

-Nació… -el susurro de labios de ALberth que miraba con ternura a aquel pequeño bulto que Eleonor mantenía en brazos limpiándolo, su felicidad ahora si estaba completa… su hermana era igual de dichosa que el… se volvió a mirar el rostro cansado pero sonriente de Candy y sintió aun mas cálido aquel sentimiento de hermandad que lo unía a ella, se acercó hasta poder depositar un beso en la frente de la que había sido su fiel compañera desde la infancia aun en la distancia.

-Nació…- la palabra salió de los cansados y arrugados labios que alguna vez fueron tiernos pétalos de rosa, las lagrimas surcaron las ancianas mejillas… su agradecimiento silencioso le lleno el corazón… ahora podría descansar en paz en cuanto la vida lo decidiera, ya había tenido la dicha de ver a la siguiente generación de Andrey's…

- Nació… debes estar orgullosa Candy… es un hermoso varón…- Karie sonreía mientras Eleonor se acercaba a la recién estrenada madre que ya alzaba los brazos para recibir a su pequeñito….

-Es hermoso, mi primer sobrino…. Gracias mi princesa, sin ti no sé que hubiera pasado…- Alberth se unía a su esposa que cansada se abrazaba al fuerte torso de su marido que ya la besaba en la frente tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas de felicidad, ella lo comprendía, y lo acariciaba secando la humedad de sus mejillas con sus labios.

- Nuestro hijo!- susurraba Terrece observando el rostro arrugadito de su primogénito

-Nuestro pequeño "Terrece… Alberto"-…Mencionando el nombre escogido por ambos y que sorprendía al patriarca arrancándole una bella sonrisa, Candy cubierta en lagrimas recargaba su frente en la de su esposo contemplado unidos al pequeño ser nacido de su profundo amor... un suave beso sello el momento que era contemplado por la mirada enternecida de Eleonor y los ancianos ojos de la Tía Abuela…el momento fue perfecto…lleno de armonía y amor.

* * *

La estancia que se había llenado poco a poco con visitas que añoraban estar en aquel momento junto a aquella joven que había compartido un pedazo de su vida con ellos, estallo en alegría y lagrimas en el momento en que el Patriarca apareció a darles las buenas noticias, Paty y Tom en compañía de sus pequeños se abrazaban contentos por saber que Candy ahora tenia una familia completa, George y Dorothy que mantenían al pequeño William y a su pequeño Anthony en brazos, también agradecían por aquella bendición junto a Archie y Karen que besaban a su pequeña remembrando el momento en que ellos también habían llorado de gozo al ver nacer a su pequeño cielo… y las oraciones de la hermana maría y la señorita Poni se habían detenido al escuchar la voz de ALberth que orgulloso había anunciado el nacimiento de su sobrino… la vida volvía a sonreír en las bellas tierras de Lakewood…

* * *

Tres meses mas tarde, en la hermosa colina de Pony, un sencillo arco de madera adornado con bellas flores blancas y lazos del mismo color, respaldaba el altar donde un sacerdote bendecía a los nuevos esposos, Candy, luciendo una guirnalda de azahares y pequeñas rosas de invierno que sostenían un velo de seda trasluciente, y vistiendo un sencillo vestido de capas de seda blanca, prometía frente a toda su familia y amigos, amar durante toda su vida al único hombre que hacia que su corazón latiera deprisa con solo una mirada de sus hermosos zafiros… y Terrece le correspondía en su promesa, vestido de blanco como el príncipe que alguna vez Candy imagino cuando lo vio aquella vez entre los bosques de escocia, el sellaba aquel compromiso e amor con un beso que depositaba dulcemente en los labios de su hada de ojos de esmeralda… Candy era suya, siempre había sido suya, y solamente suya…al igual que él solo había pertenecido a ella, como hombre, como amigo, como amante… Una suave llovizna de nieve comenzó a caer cual pétalos de blancas rosas. el cielo al fin los había bendecido al permitir que unieran sus vidas en el sacramento de un matrimonio… "por amor".

* * *

**Ahora si creo que llegamos al final, final, espero que les haya gustado este corto epilogo... lamento no haberlo echo mas extenso pero la verdad no estaba conciderado dentro de la historia y ademas mis ideas estaba en mi proximo corto proyecto..."incondicional"... que se los traere una vez que este terminado al igual que hise con "amantes"... pues espero me regalen un review para despedir la historia y cerrarla con broche de oro... y gracias mil a todas y cada una de las personas que me han regalado unos miutos de su vida para compartir conmigo por medio de esta lectura... millones,billones,y no se que siga pero eso tambien de gracias para todas ustedes, realmente alegran mi dia al saber que las palabras que estampo en estas ciberhojas son recibidas con gusto por alguien a quien no conosco fisicamente y que quiza este a miles de kilometros de distancia, pero igual puedo conciderarlas mis amigas en este ciberespacio... y por supuesto en nuestro candymundo... okis pues ya fue mucho rollo jajajaja bendiciones para todas y por supuesto... nos seguimos leyendo...akirem.**


End file.
